Reseme's Story
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: What would you do if you had finally started a new life and it changed? This is exactly what happens to Reseme when a certain warlock named Merlin comes to Camelot. Will Reseme be able to keep her life together and have a relationship with this man? Or will all of her secrets come tumbling out right before her eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Reseme's Wish

Reseme can't help but think about her past and future as she walks through the hallways of the castle. There are so many times she has gotten lost in the castle it's not even funny. So many times Arthur (also known as Prince Arthur when in public) has pulled pranks on her keeping from straying too far into the castle in fear it would happen again. There are times where she feels as though she is a traitor for giving up her past life and basically turning her back on her people. She knows she was lucky to receive the opportunities she has, such as getting to live in Camelot and getting to work in the castle! She seems to for the first time in a long time be content with her life and feel safe. Though…there are times when it feels as though something is missing. She shrugs it off and heads to find Gaius. "Gaius I could use some help here!

"Gaius jumps at the sound of his very loud assistant and friend barging through the door carrying quite a huge bundle in her arms(at least too big for her).She throws some of the load onto the table, startling him once more. "You wanted the rest in your room right? "She doesn't even wait for an answer as she already knows and doesn't like anyone to confirm her theories anyway. She comes back out hair a mess and that known smile still on her face. It never ceases to amaze Gaius the stuff this girl can go through and still come out with a smile. She strolls over to him and plops down into the chair beside him, being as distracting as always. "So anything else you need me to do?" She always so persistent in helping him. "No Reseme that will be all.

"He says without even bothering to look up. She sighs out of boredom and slight irritation. "Well fine I have plenty of other important things to do, interesting things with other interesting people who need my help. "She starts to head towards the door. Gaius here's her footsteps start to slow. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" She is truly desperate to not go to do chores quite yet. "Goodbye Reseme." She sighs in frustration "Goodbye Gaius." Feeling slightly guilty for sending her away he speaks up once more actually looking up this time to show her he's being sincere "Oh and Reseme?" She turns to look at him slightly confused "Thank you". She smiles before taking her leave with a quick nod and a shout from the hallway "See you tonight!"

Merlin was walking through the streets of Camelot just amazed to even be here! He thought he possibly knew where he was supposed to go…yeah sure he did. He knew he was supposed to be seeing his uncle Gaius (his mother's idea). He was excited and was just hoping that he could start a new life here. Who knew maybe he would actually make more than one friend this time. If he was being honest he knew the sadness of missing home would probably settle in sooner or later. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His thoughts were cut short when he stepped up to the door of his new home. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Well let's just say Merlin was quite confused when he opened the door and did not find his new gaurdian in the room. "Hello?" He turned at the sound of a door being barged open. He was surprised to see a young women walk in as if she lived here. She was beautiful, she had this aura of life and kindness. Her light brown hair pulled out of her face into a once elegant bun with two braids going through the sides now hung loosely from a hard day's work. Her face was as pale as the moonlight. She looked up and he now could see that her eyes were a mixture of a light emerald green and ocean or sky blue, he could not tell for sure seeing as they were so vibrant and mixed. Her eyes widened realizing it was not only her in the room anymore. "Oh hello!" Her voice was so cheerful yet soothing and her smile was contagious for he found his lips quirking up. "Uh hi….sorry to ask but, who are you."

She suddenly realized she had just come in like a fool dropping things and having small talk. "Oh right sorry, I'm Reseme." She held out her hand for him to shake while trying not to spill the contents she was holding. "I'm Merlin. Would you like some help with those?" She seemed pleased and actually slightly surprised that someone was willing to help. "Yeah sure." She handed him some of her load and set the rest on a table while telling him where to put his. "Well thank you. So Merlin...is there anything I can help you with?" He realized she may feel slightly violated at having a random stranger in this place. "Oh I'm looking for a man called Gaius." She smiled at this. "Oh that's easy. Gaius is a good friend of mine and I know for a fact he is here." She walks past him into the center of the room. He likes the fact that she slightly skips with each step, as though her personality is showing through the way she walks. He almost runs into her when she stops suddenly and looks up. Merlin follows her gaze and see's the man he thinks is Gaius. ?" It seemed he was to trying to find a book…or a box….ok the point was he was upstairs looking for something on a bookshelf! "Gaius." He tried clearing his throat "Gaius." The man turned around and literally fell through the railing! Without even thinking about the consequences I would no doubt face later I pulled a basket sort of thing to where Gaius would be with my magic about just in time for him to land.

He bounced back a little quicker than I was expecting of for an old man. He turned to see what exactly had just happened. He turned to look at Merlin "What did you just do!" Merlin was at a loss for words "Umm…" Gaius was quite persistent "Tell me! If anyone had seen it." "Umm that was nothing I just..." Gaius was growing more agitated by the second "I know what it was but where did you learn it?" He demanded. Merlin was trying hard to stay calm but was slowly failing

"I didn't." Gaius was getting more curious "How did you know it?" Merlin was quick to say "I don't." "Where did you study?" "I-I didn't!" Gaius took a step forward "Are you lying to me boy?" Merlin was quickly growing tired of explaining himself to this stranger. "What do you want me to say?" "I want the truth." "I was born like this. "Merlin was seriously hoping Gaius would understand soon. "That's impossible!" He started to turn away as though he needed some space from this argument, then he came back as if the obvious had just struck him. "Who are you?" Merlin was actually slightly waiting for this considering it wasn't every day you had a random stranger come into your house. "Oh. I have a note" He fumbled through his bag and handed it to the man he assumed was Gaius. Gaius looked around as if he was thinking "I don't have my glasses." Merlin decided to just go ahead and introduce himself hoping it would help, "I'm Merlin." He smiled as Gaius finally seemed to recognize the situation. "Hunnith's son! I wasn't expecting you until Wednesday." This slightly surprised Merlin. "It is Wednesday." Gaius seemed to feel slightly dazed "You can go set your things in that room." He pointed to what Merlin assumed would be his room. "OH ok…You're not going to tell anyone about..."Merlin pointed to the mess of now broken railing. Gaius shrugged as if this was no big deal. "No I don't see a reason to." "Thanks." Merlin turned to go to his room. "Oh Merlin I should say thank you." There was a smile shared that promised something along the lines of friendship. Which both men were happy to find. Merlin walked to his room thinking maybe this would be a good day. Though they both seem to have forgotten there had been one more person in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Reseme's story

Chapter 2

Reseme sat there completely startled at the events that had just taken place…"Emrys." She muttered under her breath. She had heard so much about him growing up. During the whole argument that had just taken place between Merlin and Gaius she had decided to take cover and quietly scooted to the far corner of the room next the door. Neither of the men had seemed to notice and really as far as the argument she was glad. She really had not wanted to get between the two since Gaius was like a father and she was quite fond of Merlin and was not ready to mess that up. She saw the small smile that was shared among the two after Gaius told Merlin his secret was safe, she could feel the small smile creep along her lips at the idea that Gaius was going to keep Merlin's secret. He already knew about her and had done his part in giving her a home and keeping her secrets but she never thought he would do it for a man he had just met.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rushed feet coming back down the stairs from Merlin's room. She looked up and saw Merlin staring at her. She could tell what he was asking and that he was nervous to ask it from the way his breath was heavy and his hands twitched at his side. She simply stared into his eyes try to answer his questions silently. After a few moments she realized he wanted her to verbally say it. A soft smile and a quiet laugh escaped her lips. "No Merlin I won't tell anyone. You have nothing to fear your secret is safe with me." She could visibly see him relax and her thoughts were proven right when he gave her a bright smile of his own. She realized she really liked that smile (especially when it was directed at her) "Uh thanks. You are a lot more understanding than anyone from my other village." He was absolutely stunned! There were no questions, no rude comments, not even so much as a judgmental glare coming from the young women in front of him. She seemed so at ease with whole magic situation as if she lived it. He didn't want to pry especially when she had been so understanding with him, but he did want to get to know her better.

He hesitated but decided to go ahead and ask what was on his mind. "Mind if I ask you a question?" (No harm in getting permission) She smiled at this. "Ask away." He took a second to come up with a coherent sentence. Her friendliness was surprising to him a strange boy with magic that she had just met less than an hour ago. "Why are you so calm?" She seemed to find this amusing, "What do you mean?" He was confused on how she could act like this was no big deal at all when magic was banned, he had just seen a man executed and an enraged mother swearing that the King of Camelot would pay for his wrong doing, yet here she was acting perfectly normal. "Well you know magic is against the law."

She smiled fondly and replied "Yes Merlin I have tended to notice these details." He continued "Well then you know that we could all die for treason…including you." Her smile faltered but she continued to look him in the eye. "Merlin so far you have given me nothing to mistrust about you and I like you. I do not see any reason you should die so I do not plan on seeing it happen." Her confidence was strange. She comes off as this happy and shy maid of Camelot but Reseme is a lot more complicated than that. 'I guess I will have plenty of time to figure her out.' Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin was about to say something else when Gaius came back into the room as if he was looking for something. He saw Reseme and Merlin and seemed to remember. "Oh Reseme I take it you have already met Merlin." Reseme replied "No Gaius whatever gave you that idea? We have simply been talking for the last five minutes without even saying our names." Sarcasm was seeping out of her words. Merlin immediately had a new found respect for the ability. Gaius on the other hand was not even fazed. So the immediate guess was he was used to this behavior from her. "Merlin is to be my new apprentice." Reseme put a hand over her heart and suddenly looked very dramatic "Gaius! You're replacing me! I see how it is." Even Gaius had to laugh at this, though he was much more contained that Merlin who was now bent over clutching his sides. "Reseme I am sure you will still help me whether I want it or not and I am sure Merlin will need some help so I am sure we will still see quite a bit of each other. Not to mention you live here." This bit of information made Merlin pop up "Wait, you live here?" If Reseme was surprised at this outburst she was good at hiding it. "Yep I live in that room right over there." She said pointing to the room right next to Merlin's. Merlin seemed to notice he was happy about this for unknown reasons.

Gaius noticed there was a definite connection between the two, what kind of connection he had no idea. Reseme very soon after dismissed herself to go finish off her shift as the Lady Morganas maid, shouting about how she would be home for dinner and saying goodbye to both Gaius and Merlin. Almost as soon as she left Merlin excused himself to go finish unpacking. That left Gaius to do what he usually does, which is basically work until someone usually comes by to entertain him (usually Reseme).

Reseme quickly found her way back to Morganas room gathering all the clothes that needed to be washed. She was carrying them down the hall when she ran right into a certain prince (who also happened to be her best friend). "Oops!" They found themselves both on the floor laughing like fools and then straightening up before they could be caught. Arthur gathered some of the clothes and set them back in the basket while still slightly laughing "You know you really are a clumsily fool you know?" Reseme replied "True but I will still always be cleverer than you." They couldn't help but laugh at their small competitions of wit. Arthur got up and held a hand out to his friend who quickly accepted it before picking her basket back up. She gave him an amused smile shaking her head and started to walk off quickly. "Why are you in such a hurry?" She turned back around "We have a new house resident staying with us and I would like to get to know him better." Arthur always being the friend he was had to have fun with her. "Oh so it's a boy. Did he catch your fancy? Are you going to go have a sweet picnic and carve your names into a tree?" He says in his most irritating girl voice which they both know sounds nothing like Reseme. "No you idiot I simply have made a friend other than you and would like to get to know him better. Now I must be on my way or you can explain to Morgana why her clothes are still dirty." She kept walking. "We both know I am the only best friend you will have." He shouted after her. "Jealous?" She tossed over her shoulder leaving him amused and pondering on who this new boy was.


	3. Chapter 3

Reseme's Story

Chapter 3

Merlin had finally got moved in and was trying to leave to go ask if Reseme needed any help, or you know go look around town. Just as he was about to leave he heard Gaius's voice beckon for him "Oh Merlin could you do me a favor?" Merlin knew he had to, it wasn't really a question. "Sure, what do you need?" He asked turning to walk back to Gaius. Gaius thrust a basket of medicine (the thing was seriously heavy! He had no idea how Reseme usually did this.) Gaius could see Merlin struggle and had to work hard to keep from laughing, he settled for a smile. "I need you to stop at all of my patients houses and give them their medicine." Gaius seemed glad for the help so Merlin didn't feel to upset about having his plans changed. "Yeah, sure no problem Gaius. I should be back for dinner." He left the room and started to walk off to the first house.

Arthur was still frustrated that he had not yet met this new visitor of Camelot. He wasn't jealous (definitely not jealous!) he just wanted to make sure this man was fit to be his best friends friend, or living in the same living quarters for another matter. He being one who was not good at being frustrated decided to have a little fun with his man servant. He was currently throwing random sharp objects at his servant who was walking around with a target in his arms. It was hilarious! Though he knew Reseme wouldn't approve, but since they hung out so much he knew her schedule and knew she was currently nowhere near any windows or doors that would allow her to see him currently.

Just as he had thrown his last javelin and was about to call it quits he saw the man who had been watching in disgust say "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Well this was going to be fun. He walked up to him so they were quite close "Oh someone like you, what are you going to do about it?" He acted quite tough for such a scrawny man "Oh you don't want to test me, believe me." He seemed as though he was actually going to dare attack him! "Oh I really do want to have a go." At this the man slightly backed up finally realizing the situation he had gotten himself into. "I don't have time for this." He tried to walk away but was stopped by Arthur catching his arm. "You're not going to back out now are you?" Merlin now knew this man was making fun of him and would not allow it to continue. He held his fist up in what he thought was probably the correct fighting position. The blond man laughed at this.

A Few Minutes Later….

Well let's just say the fight did not last long. Merlin knew he wasn't a fighter but he couldn't just stand by and do nothing! He was now on the ground of the dungeons. How was he supposed to know that the arrogant prat was the prince of Camelot? Wow Camelot is doomed! He knew he was in trouble. He had attempted to assault the prince. He knew he probably had a bruised rib or two, he already knew there was forming on his forehead and under his left eye. Well he knew he wouldn't forget that moment. The moment he felt like an idiot

Twenty Minutes Earlier

Merlin was already on the ground after failing to fight. The blond man leaned over and laughed before turning serious and calling the guards to take him to the dungeons. "Who are you the king?" Merlin was enraged, why didn't anyone stop this prat from picking on random people! The man leaned forward so he was sure Merlin could hear him. "No, I'm his son Prince Arthur." Merlin was then dragged to the dungeons

Present Time

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted when the cell opened and in came in an angry Gaius. The boy had been here a day and had already somehow found himself in the dungeons! That idiot! Gaius quickly strode over and forced Merlin up quickly realizing he and Reseme would have some wounds to treat later. "How did you get them to let me out?" Merlin was happy until he saw Gaius was happy and something had to be wrong. "Oh I made a deal with our very generous king." 'Well this was going to be good.'

Merlin very soon after found himself locked in the stocks while the kind citizens of Camelot threw many varieties of food at him. It wouldn't have been horrible if it weren't for the fact that he currently was still slightly injured. He had finally got a break and saw a women start walking up to him. "I'm Gwenevere but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morganas maid." Merlin still being Merlin decided to be friendly. "Right, I'm Merlin but most people just call me idiot." They shook hands awkwardly. "No no I saw what you did. It was so brave." She seemed honest. "No, it was stupid." She laughed slightly. "Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him." Merlin laughed. "No I could have beat him." Gwen was not convinced "Really? You don't look like one of those big muscular fellows." Merlin thought this over and frowned…"Thanks." Once she realized how that sounded she tried to help. "Though I'm sure you're stronger than you look." Well that didn't help. "Well it's just umm, Arthur's was of those rough though save the world kind of men…Well." She hesitated, "What!" "You don't look like that." Merlin knew she felt bad and wanted to make her feel better, so he did what he always does, he jokes. He waved her closer "I'm in disguise." They both laughed about this. "Well it's good that you stood up to him. Arthur's a bully and people think you're a real hero." This slightly surprised Merlin "Hero?" She nodded. Merlin saw the peasants come back with more food. "Well if you will excuse me Gwenevere I have that waiting." She ran past before looking back and waving bye. He waved back before he continued to get pelted.

Reseme finally made it back to Gaius's place around five at night. She was cutting it close. Her and Gaius ate dinner every day at around five fifteen. She quickly opened and shut the door. It was getting cold and she had no desire to stay out longer than necessary. "Gaius Merlin I'm home. Sorry I'm late. Gwen had a problem getting there for her shift." She called out. She put her cloak onto the hanger and looked around to find Merlin sitting at the table….shirtless? Gaius was in the kitchen boiling water. She knew what that meant! Merlin had been injured! "What happened?" She hurried over to the table to start examining Merlin. He was startled when she started touching his chest. He couldn't help but notice the look of concentration that masked her face following along into her eyes. Her hands were an icy cold but he didn't mind with the burning sensation that was currently flowing along his ribs. Her hands ran strange patterns along his chest and he knew she was checking for a break just as Gaius had started to do before deciding to set things up and let her handle it. They were so soft and delicate along his skin. It was hard for him not to sigh in content but he knew that would probably make her uncomfortable had stop doing it. She ordered him to lift his arm up so she could see how they moved. Once she had declared that there weren't any breaks and that they were just slightly bruised. She analyzed over the rest of his body (which wasn't too comfortable with ether of them) She noticed the bruises and knew she couldn't really do anything about them but ran her fingers slightly over them noticing Merlin flinch slightly under her touch. "Sorry! I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a concussion"(that was a lie, she really had just wanted to touch him…in a friendship kind of way). "Oh it's no problem." She noticed his eyes were locked on her. She looked up and they just kind of stared at each other. Gaius had noticed and decided to break the awkwardness. "Dinner is ready!"

Merlin, Gaius, and Reseme sat eating their dinner and peaceful silence. Reseme was extremely focused realizing she had forgotten something. "You never did tell me how you acquired those injuries." Merlin froze at this while Reseme continued eating as though she had not said anything. Merlin swallowed slightly nervous "Oh umm I may have got into a slight fight. It wasn't that bad." He was nervous to see how she would be respond. If she were angry she was good at hiding it. 'Maybe she was just good at hiding her emotions.' The most he could tell was that she was thinking hard and looked slightly confused. She finally did speak up again. "Who did you fight with that could injure so badly within those few minutes? It surely couldn't have been a peasant." She had completely given up on eating until this was solved as she was now staring at him waiting for an answer with her silverware on the table. "I fought with Prince Arthur." He later told her after dinner was finished. She had seemed to let it go but he felt bad ignoring her. She burst out laughing. "I-I'm sorry! You fought Arthur!" She apologized while still laughing but he could tell she meant it and was sorry he had gotten hurt. "No, don't be. Beautiful girls should be able to laugh whenever they want." She stopped slightly after he said that, taking in all of what he had just said. She looked up at him with those wide emerald eyes…'No one has ever called me beautiful before. 'She thought to herself. She smiled slightly before replying with a simple "Thank you Merlin." She nodded and started to walk off to her room. "Goodnight Reseme." She heard Merlin say behind her. She smiled to herself at how sweet and polite he was "Goodnight Merlin." She laid down in bed wondering how she would ever get Merlin out of her head tonight.

...

Authors note: I don't know if this is actually how your supposed to do this (I am still slightly new). So I hope you liked it. I do hope you like how the relationships are growing. I do have a few questions that I would really appreciate if I got feedback (like it would really help!). Alright so I am trying to come up with more stories that are from other shows and movies. Such as Doctor Who, Sherlock, Robin Hood, and Supernatural. Don't know if anyone would be up for that. I think it's an ok idea. I will be trying to work on it but I do have school and quite a couple of performances this week. (Which I would really appreciate good luck on). So I should have the next chapter out by tomorrow. I will be paying attention for any response with ether this story or the idea of others. Thanks, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Reseme's Story

Chapter 4

Reseme could feel the soft grass beneath her. The comforting breeze that flowed over her as a cocoon. She opened her eyes, the comforting darkness of the night surrounding her. She felt as though someone was watching her….she knew from her past that keeping quiet until sure what was lurking about was the best idea. She tried to focus. She saw the figure come towards her…"Merlin." She whispered hoping she was right. The figure walked over to her and leaned down next to her so they were at eye level. "Reseme." He said with that cute smile of his. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. This was an interesting question consisting of the fact that she really had no idea where she even was.

"Umm…well Merlin that is a lovely question. I just happen to not know." She said with a small smile of her own realizing how sad this situation. Though Merlin's joking manner quickly faded "Reseme we have to get out of here! Right. Now." His voice was urgent and it scared Reseme to the core. "What? What's going on Merlin?" They were both trying hard to stay calm but it was becoming increasingly hard. "I have no time to explain. We have to go now!" He grabbed her hand and pulled them both up. He drags her along through the forest to what she thinks is Camelot. "Merlin slow down! I can't keep up!" He stopped and turned to her. They were quite close and it was nice, but she knew this was not the time for that. "I can get us out of here." He seemed hesitant. "Do it." He looked up surprised. "Are you sure?" This was odd. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He took her hand "I can't guarantee we will both end up in the same place." This was unsettling. She knew if they didn't do something now they would be caught. From what she did not know. All she knew was Merlin was scared and that meant she should be too. She took his hand in her own…"Merlin. Do it." They both knew there was no time to argue. Merlin closed his eyes in concentration a mumbled under his breath "Fugam."

Reseme closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them they would be safe and Merlin would still be next to her. She breathed out slowly before opening her eyes and feeling herself calm down slightly. She knew this place. This was her home, it was Gaius's infirmary, the place she had been working for years. She let out a sigh of relief before smiling and turning to congratulate Merlin on his good use of magic. Her smile quickly fell when he was nowhere in sight. Her heart dropped at the idea something had happened to him….What if he only had enough magic to send her and sacrificed himself in the process! Her pace quickened at the thought. She immediately ran to his room to find it empty…"Merlin!" She didn't care about being safe! "Gaius! Where are you?" Gaius was almost always here! He can't just leave! He would NEVER leave without telling her! Something must have happened. Something was definitely wrong.

She ran to Arthur's room for help, knowing her best friend would not leave her to face this alone. Not even bothering to knock she barged in. "Arthur! I need your help!" Come on! Where is everyone? This is the worst possible time for everyone to just disappear. She heard a noise behind her and decided it was best to take cover until she could form a plan. She ran back to the infirmary locking the door behind her. She was too busy pondering her thoughts to notice someone was in the room with her. She heard the footsteps and turned to face who it was. "Merlin!" She let out a cry of joy and jumped into his arms! She had never been so happy to see him! She released him still smiling until she saw his chest…She let in a sharp breath at the sight of it. It was very bloody and there were two words carved into his chest. Her hand still covering her mouth in horror she looked up to see the victims face. He was breathing heavily and looked as though he would pace out at any moment. "You know it's meant for you?" He said calmly as though he wasn't suffering from a fatal injury. Reseme was almost in too much shock to reply. "W-What do you mean!" It came out as a gasp almost inaudible. "They did this to me to get to you." She could hear the repulse in his voice, the way it hardened when he said "you". "Merlin who did this to you?" He smiled, a pathetic smile that showed her he was close to the end. He started shaking his head and laughing viciously. "Does it matter?" She was offended. "Of course it matters! Your hurt let me help you!" She reached out to touch him but he backed up as though he couldn't stand to be near her. "Reseme someone has a message for you." Merlin swallowed hard. "They want you to know you're not safe. Safety is all an illusion. Isn't that what they use to tell you? They said you may have forgotten. It's not just you Reseme, everyone is in danger. Everyone." The desperation for her to get the message was obvious. He looked so pained! He couched up blood and fell over….dead. Reseme fell onto her knees crying. The tears blurred her vision, breathing was painful. She crawled over desperate for him to wake up! She laid his head in her lap gently..."Merlin! I am s-so sorry!"

Reseme woke up with a sharp breath. She sat up quickly trying to distance herself from the dream as much as possible. She was covered in sweat and was terrified. She looked over to the window to see the darkness still enveloping Camelot. Yep unfortunately it was still night. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She knew what they meant but didn't understand why this was happening again. 'I haven't had these dreams since I was thirteen. Why now! I told them I was done! I finally have the life I have worked so hard for! I can't abandon this now!' She felt something touch her shoulder and jumped dropping the pot and turning around as though to attack her opponent. She was about to catch the pot but Merlin beat her to it. He slowly put on the table afraid that he would scare her further by moving fast. He put his hands up to show he meant no harm. "What are you doing out here?" She whispered sharply but Merlin could tell it was tinged with fear that she was trying to hide. "I heard someone and thought that maybe someone needed Gaius. I did call your name a few times but you weren't responding so I thought maybe something was wrong I-I really didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that maybe you didn't want to be alone…sorry." After making sure he could tell she believed him he started to make his way back to his room. "Merlin…?" He turned to face her waiting for her to continue. "Your right….I don't want to be alone. Will you stay?" She sounded so helpless and weak. His heart broke to see her like this. There was no way he would ever even think about leaving her like this! He walked over to the table and sat down next to her before putting his arm around her and pulling her close. He knew that to some this would seem like a very fast gesture for someone he had only known for about two days. But he felt like he had known Reseme his entire life. She felt like family. A friend, someone he could trust with anything. She snuggled close to him with her tea in hand. They sat there in comfortable silence. "Thank you Merlin." Reseme whispered on the verge of sleep. Merlin smiled kissing the top of her head before making sure she was asleep. He then proceeded to lift her and carry her to her room where he tucked her in. He grabbed a chair and put it next to her bed before sitting down and pushing some hair out of her face. "Goodnight Reseme."


	5. Chapter 5

Reseme's Story

Chapter 5

She wanted to stay like that forever. She had remembered her conversation with Merlin that night.' For the first time in a long time it felt like someone truly cared about me.' She smiled at the thought. She could feel the sun on her face, the warmth in her hand was so comforting….wait…warmth in her hand? She reluctantly opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight. Her eyes widened in surprise to see the warmth was a hand. Merlin's hand, she laughed lightly before realizing she could wake him up. She suddenly felt bad that he had stayed all night at her request when he could have been comfortable in his own bed. He was leaned over onto the bed his head was resting on the extra pillow that she kept to the side….it reminded her of her brother. It was a strange, he looked happy but yet uncomfortable. As she was pondering what to do about the current situation she was unknowingly rubbing small circles lightly on top of Merlin's hand. 'Oh what to do, I could wake him up but that would make it seem like I didn't want him here. Why exactly do I want him here? Why am I so comforted by his presence and his touch! This is ridiculous! I guess I could just wake him up gently and ask if he wants to at least get in the bed? No that would be too weird!' She looked over at Merlin and noticed that he was stirring. She suddenly felt bad once again that she had started to wake him up. 'Maybe I can coax him into going back to sleep. It is pretty early after all.' She slowly started softly running the circles over his hands once again. She was pleased to see him smile in content and slowly fade back into sleep.

He knew he should wake up, but he had no desire to. He wanted to stay right where he was. He could feel the heat from Reseme radiating onto him making him feel comfortable. He laughed at the fact that Reseme was even caring in her sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, his smile got even wider when he saw Reseme had curled up next to him in her sleep. He didn't find this strange or awkward it was nice and comforting. He slowly analyzed her face, realizing just now he hadn't taken much time to look the first time. He thought it was cute the way her nose scrunched up when she was sleeping. Yet she somehow still managed to look peaceful. Her hair was in a mess up curls and some was lying across her face. Her eyes fluttered behind their lids as she dreamed. He slowly reached his hand out and moved the hair out of her face. He found his hand linger there longer than it probably should for friends. He didn't move his hand from hers though, he figured that it was acceptable for friends to hold hands.

Merlin didn't go back to sleep since he found it much more enjoyable to watch Reseme sleep instead. He felt at peace, like the world was right and nothing was going to interrupt them. Reseme was his closest friend. He liked being around her, she was like his new personal family. He smiled at the thought. He looked back to Reseme when she started to wake up. He was slightly upset that their little time together was going to end, but he knew of course that he wouldn't want her to sleep forever. Though he could probably find a spell…..? No! He would miss talking to her and seeing her smile. He was so caught in his thoughts he didn't notice her wake up. She was staring at him still holding his hand. She was amused that he was so in thought. He looked over to her, surprise was evident in his eyes. They stared at each other in silence. They knew they were both thinking the same thing but at the same time they knew they would both eventually have to get back to their lives. "Hey." She said, her voice still thick from sleep. Merlin didn't mind, he thought it sounded nice. "Hey." Their sentences were so simple that they both started laughing. Reseme finally looked back up and spoke softly "You stayed." The happiness was obvious. She seemed so happy that Merlin had confidence that all the feelings he had for her were not one sided. "You asked….I will never leave you Reseme." She looked into his eyes for a moment before deciding he meant it. "I know, and neither I you Merlin." This made his heart swell with joy! She wouldn't leave him. He would never have to feel alone again. Reseme finally looked outside and sighed with a hint of disappointment. Merlin noticed and suddenly dreaded what could possibly be bothering her. "We need to go. We have lives to get back to." She didn't look happy about it but Reseme being the person she was, still gave Merlin a small smile after jokingly frowning. Merlin sighed loudly before bouncing up and offering a hand to lift her up, which she smiled at. "Merlin you do realize I'm not helpless." She joked. "Yes, but I am a gentlemen and your friend, and I for one love to help you." They smiled at each other before sneaking out of the room as not to get scolded by Gaius.

Gaius wasn't upset making them both calm down. Though neither were seriously nervous, Merlin and Reseme were both tricksters and loved to make Gaius confused. Reseme walked over to the table grabbing an apple and throwing one to Merlin which he barley caught making her laugh. She walked over to the door before turning back and giving him a hug. She stretched her head so her lips were next to his ear before whispering "Thank you." Before running back to the door and closing it behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Reseme's Story

Chapter 6

Reseme walked through the hallway doing her daily chores. She walked past Arthur's room to find the Prince by himself. Reseme being his best friend did what any best friend would do (screw the fact that he was a prince) She snuck in and came up behind the chair he was sitting in…"Boo!" The prince frantically jumped out of the chair immediately looking for a weapon to attack his intruder when…'boo?' Now he knew only one person who would even dare scare the prince and say boo. His thoughts were confirmed when he turned to see his friend laughing at him hysterically. Now with anyone else he would have yelled and told them to leave…but this was Reseme. He tried to play stern with his hands on his hips and giving her an attempted stern look, but Reseme ether saw right through it or didn't care. Either way he couldn't keep a straight face for long and were soon both laughing at each other's antics.

"So did you actually need something or did you just come to scare me and turn me away from my princely duties?" He was joking and she knew it so no offense was taken. "Nah, I just couldn't pass my friends door and not even come in to say hi." He noticed what she had said and very obviously wanted her to correct it."Hmm?" She rolled her eyes exasperatedly before continuing "Sorry my **best** friend." She looked at him like he was a ridiculously irritating puppy, shaking her head in disbelief. "So what's this I hear about you abusing my new guest? Did you get jealous?" She was using a joking manner but Arthur could tell she was slightly angry at what he had done.

Reseme did not like bullies, and while she did like Arthur she would be the first to admit he could be a jerk at times. "What are you talking about?" He tried to not act like it, but Arthur secretly hated it when Reseme was mad at him. "Well, I suppose the first question I should ask is how many people did you bully yesterday? I didn't realize there would be a list." Now usually Arthur would laugh at the tone she was currently taking. Though since it was directed at him he felt that wouldn't be the best idea. "I only** joked** with two" He walked over to the window to avoid her gaze.

Reseme knew she was making him uncomfortable but honestly she didn't care, 'I'm sure Merlin's not too comfortable with the bruised ribs.' She sighed at his carelessness. "Oh yes joking of course, so explain to me exactly why one of them ended up with bruised ribs?" Now Arthur was slightly confused…he thought she was talking about the servant. Not the idiot who had tried to fight him. He turned to look at her with that confused look he always got when she was ahead of him on something. "Hold on, are we talking about the same servant?" Now Reseme was slightly confused 'Servant?' "What are you talking about? Merlin isn't a servant?" Now he was even more confused. "I'm sorry, who?" Reseme was slowly getting more irritated by the second 'Does he ever listen? 'Merlin? The guest who is staying with us, Gaius's new helper, Arthur we talked about this." "No, no we did not." She sighed exasperatedly. "I know for a fact I told you that we were having someone stay with us." Arthur frowned. "Are you talking about the arrogant fool who tried to fight me?" Reseme clenched her fist before slowing breathing out trying to restrain herself from yelling at her friend. "Yes, he did mention something about standing up to you, for doing something I have told you not to do for years." Arthur knew she was right, that he was in the wrong but that didn't mean he was going to admit it. "Well that peasant tried to fight me!" She talked low and slowly which always made Arthur freeze, he officially knew he had set her off. "First of all being a peasant had nothing to do with it. Second Merlin was right, you know as well as I do that it isn't right to pick on people no matter what rank they are in. You should also know this affects how the citizens look at you. Arthur I will always be by your side and as far as I know so will your people. But what do they have to look up to? A prince who picks on their own kind! You do realize I'm one of them too right, a** peasant! **Realization dawned on Arthur. 'Oh, he had called Merlin a peasant when she technically herself was one as well. Not that he ever thought of her that way! She was his friend, his sister, someone he knew would always be there for him. She had been there for every tantrum, and emotional time when his father and him had been fighting, she had even nursed him when he was sick. He knew what he had to do. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He could tell she was surprised but she slowly relaxed into the hug. He pulled away but kept a gentle grip on her shoulders so that they could keep eye contact. "Your right, I shouldn't bully people. I also know I shouldn't label people. Reseme I don't think of you as a peasant. You are my friend and sister. I value your opinion above all. Even my father! Now if that doesn't show that I love you then I don't know what will. You are and forever will be my family!"

To say Reseme was shocked at Arthurs sudden emotional outburst was an understatement. Not that she was complaining, she loved to hear him say she was family. She sighed slightly blowing hair out of her face in the process which made Arthur smirk. She slowly gave him a smile showing that she forgave him. She leaned in to hug him once more, laying her head on his shoulder. "Can you promise me that you will at least try to not bully anymore? If you won't do it for your status as prince then do it for me." She mumbled into his shirt. She knew he heard her, and he did listen. He didn't want Reseme to be upset. Especially not because of him! "You have my word." He felt her smile against his shoulder before sighing, "I have to go. Stupid chores." This made Arthur laugh. "I don't think you got enough sleep. You need to go to bed early tonight." He frowned when he felt her stiffen against him. He may not be the most perceptive guy but this was his best friend! He noticed every little problem with her! "Is everything alright?" She pulled away smiling tiredly. "Yeah your shoulder made a comfy pillow." He looked slightly weary. "You look very tired." She sighed dramatically "Well stop having such a comfy shoulder and there would be no problem!" He was about to make a comment in return but Sir Leon knocked on the door. "Enter." Arthur was friends with Leon, so was Reseme but they couldn't be seen by others looking so familiar. So he had so sound somewhat authorities. As soon as Leon peeked in the door the façade was broken. All three smiled goofy smiles. "Arthur you do realize we have practice right?" Arthur's eyes widened 'He had forgotten again!' He strides towards the door about ready to follow Leon before letting Reseme walk through (hey he may be her best friend but he was still a gentlemen) once they were all out he turned pointing a finger at her pretending to be angry "I blame you." He started to follow the fellow knight when he turned to see her amusingly shocked face "Don't you always!" She shouted after them before turning the opposite way to finish her very boring chores. 'Maybe if I hurry I can finish in time to go annoy Arthur at practice!' She raced off to finish her tasks.


	7. Chapter 7

Reseme's Story

Chapter 7

Merlin really hadn't wanted to cause any trouble, honestly. He just always happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was walking toward the castle to return to Gaius with report that at least two of his patients had not listened to instructions once again. He was walking through when of course who did he happen to run into! None other than the arrogant prat who was the cause of his bruised ribs. He knew what was coming the moment he stepped into the market and saw the prince walking towards his again. He strolled up to Merlin with this confidence that made Merlin want to throw up. 'How does Reseme deal with this prat?' "So I assume you learned you learned lesson from your time to the stocks?" Merlin wanted to handle himself he really did! But what we want and what we do are two very different things. "Look I knew you were a prat. I just didn't know you were a royal prat." Arthur looks baffled and slightly amused. He laughs slightly before explaining. "You can't talk to me like that." Merlin being the jokester he his couldn't refuse. "I'm sorry, you are an arrogant prat my lord." He said while bowing dramatically. This sent Arthur over the edge! 'I know what I promised Reseme but someone has to teach this fool a lesson!' Arthur did consider himself a generous prince so he did give Merlin a weapon. It wasn't his fault the idiot couldn't fight to save his life. Which Arthur for one would gladly end? (If he didn't have to deal with Reseme of course) Arthur was very confused on how he went from winning to tripping over things left and right. He knew it wasn't just imagination! Things were moving! Merlin was having quite a bit of fun making Arthur regret his mistakes. He of course immediately felt anxious using his magic and felt even worse when he saw Gaius watching him. Of course with Merlin's luck Arthur managed to knock him out cold in the time he was distracted.

...Merlin was confused…he couldn't rime-wait a second…oh. Yep he remembered, though he wishes we wouldn't. His head was excruciating pain and he wanted nothing more than to fall back into the realm of the unconscious. Merlin felt his eyebrows wrinkle slightly in confusion…what was on his head? It was cold and wet and it felt good. He sighed in relief when just a little bit of the pain went away at the touch of soft cold fingers gliding gently across his face. He smiled slightly, he just laid there and let the mysterious figure keep numbing the pain. He finally gathered the strength to open one eye. As soon as he did he saw the mysterious figure come into view. The light behind her illuminating her so that only her hair glowed in the sunlight. He could see her outline, her dress was a beautiful red and looked quite classy for a maid. Her hair was in bouncy curls that hung loosely around her shoulders. He was finally able to focus on her face when her voice came into his mind, as if gently calling him back to the land of the living. "You took quite a hit." She Sayed this as softly as possible. It was odd Merlin thought. When he had been younger and had headaches he hated for anyone to talk, but Reseme…Reseme was different. Her voice was soothing and silky and made him want to talk to her for hours, even in his condition. When he opened his eyes again he saw her gentle smile filled with slight sympathy. "You know I don't want your pity." He hoped it didn't sound mean considering he hadn't yet to figure out how sensitive Reseme actually was. She nodded thoughtfully before giving him her full attention again. "Yes, but you're going to get it anyway. How could you expect anyone not to sympathize with you? You have managed to acquire to bruised ribs and a concussion. All by the future king of Camelot and all for standing up for what's right. I am sorry you didn't receive a brighter welcome." She said giggling slightly while Merlin let out a loud laugh. He quickly cringed at the pain that entered his temple. Reseme immediately felt bad for causing him more pain. She reached out and pushed some hair out of his face. He couldn't help but lean into her touch. Her presence itself was comforting but her touch topped it all. She laughed fondly at his behavior, she blamed the concussion for it. "Go to sleep." She whispered softly next to his ear. He seemed willing but felt it necessary to talk first, "Say my name." She was confused…"What?" He sighed in impatience, "Say what you just said but say my name." She found it hard not to laugh, he said this as if it was the most normal request in the world. She sighed amused "Go to sleep Merlin." He smiled content "There that's better." He sighed deeply before falling asleep. Reseme kept her hand there for a moment as if she were afraid that moving it would cause him to wake up. She smiled to herself before slowly moving her had away and quietly slipping out of the room.

To say Reseme wasn't happy was an understatement. She walked through the halls quickly and quietly. One disappointment about being a maid of royals was you couldn't just a call off for an unconscious friend. Nope! Now death or seriously injured would be a different story. Besides she knew Merlin would be just fine. Now Gaius may give him on heck of a lecture but that should be the end of his suffering. Though Reseme had already warned Gaius to go easy she isn't sure how well he listened. Her goal for at least the next week was to avoid Arthur. She just couldn't take it! Had she not told that twat that what he was doing was wrong! 'Do I just have one of those faces that nobody listens to? I mean first Merlin, then Arthur, now probably Gaius!' She was overly stressed and irritated and luckly when all the commotion had happened she had almost been finished with her shift anyway. She had abandoned it to go stop Arthur from pummeling Merlin while unconscious and then had attempted to drag Merlin out of the crowd, Gaius eventually came and helped.

Now all she had to do was deliver these clothes to Morganna and she would be free! (until tomorrow that is). She walked into the room and laid the clothes gently on the bed knowing there was some sort of ceremony tonight that Morganna would need them for. She heard Morgana come in and put on her 'I'm fine smile.' And turned to greet her friend. She hadn't seen her since this morning when a grumpy Morgana threw a pillow at her for waking her up. (Arthur wasn't the only friend she pulled pranks on) She may or may not have decided to sing at the top of her lungs at seven in the morning. Morgana (in a much better mood now) walked over and sat down before patting the chair next to her telling Reseme she wanted to have one of their daily chats. Her and Morgana could go on for hours! Sometimes Gwen would join in if she had the time. Since their schedules worked around each other and Reseme was a morning person while Gwen was a night owle. They had opposite schedules Reseme was there for Morgana in the morning and Gwen was there for her at night. Though sometimes Reseme did say to talk with Morgana and Gwen to distract Morgana from nightmares and to entertain Gwen from falling asleep. (Night Owel or not everyone gets tired). Morgana was smiling that dazzling smile of hers until her eyes met Reseme's. Her smile slowly faded into a concerned frown. She inched closer to Reseme before asking "What's wrong?" Reseme was mad that she couldn't spare her friend the sob story of her irritating life. "Ugh it's just Arthur being Arthur." She sounded annoyed but not as annoyed as she truly was. This made Morgana smile slightly before saying continuing "What did that idiot do this time?" They both laughed at the commonly used nickname for the prince (especially in Morganas quarters). "He keeps picking on the servents and now Merlin! He bruised his ribs yesterday and then after swearing he wouldn't he started another fight and knocked him out!" Reseme calmed herself allowing room for Morganas imput. "Who is Merlin?" Reseme got excited at this. "Oh I havn't got to tell you! He is a new guest in our house!" Morgana now shared Reseme's excitement, she could tell her friend had fallen for the man and needed to know as much as possible. "Well tell me more!" Reseme's excitement led all the way to her eyes. This was one thing Morgana loved about her, especially when she was telling stories. Whether from her old life or her dreams Reseme always had a way to make you feel connected as if you were actually there. "He came to live with us. His mother sent him. He is Gaius's nephew. He has become a good friend. It's strange…even though he has only been in Camelot for four days I feel as though I have known his my entire life." Morgana watched as Reseme ran away into her own thoughts. Looking at the floor in interest and slight confusion at her thoughts that she had just voiced. Morgana knew that Reseme didn't want to hear the l word. Not after what she had gone threw. Morgana also didn't want to encourage her getting involved with anyone she hadn't met. Reseme and Morgana were like sisters, there were both very protective. "Well I can't wait to meet him." Morgana said finally. Reseme got up excusing herself claiming she had to go check on Merlin. She quickly hugged Morgana thanking her for the conversation before quickly leaving the room.

Morgana laughed at her antics. Reseme always did this when she was angry with Arthur. She smiled before heading off to go to bed. She really needed to think about going to stay with Reseme every once in a while. Besides she wanted to meet this mysterious boy that had happened to catch the heart of one of her best friends.

Authors note:...

This is the only way I know how to do this...so yeah. Anyway, I seriously almost didn't post this but I love you guys so I thought it would be worth it! So you got to meet Morgana! Finally! I meant to put her in a few chapters ago but...I kind of forgot. SO thanks for reading and make sure to watch for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be good! Night!


	8. Chapter 8

Reseme's Story

Chapter 8

Merlin honestly as stupid as it sounded couldn't wait for Reseme to get home. She had now been gone for an hour and he really missed her being next to him. As pathetic as it sounded he really wanted to cry. His head was pounding, he felt really achy, and his throat was killing him (why he had no idea). He just wanted comfort, and being completely honest Gaius was just not very comforting! Gaius had come in to check on him but Merlin's old antics resumed. He no longer wanted to be touched (by anyone but Reseme, in a totally friendship way.) Gaius changed his head rag and then went on to lecture him on how stupid he had been. Merlin didn't want to hear any of this so he just covered his head with a blanket. 'Reseme when will you be back!'

Reseme knew from Merlin's earlier symptoms that his concussion was pretty bad. She knew he would need a lot of comfort and contact. He would be very vulnerable and would constantly need attention. She quickly stopped by the market to grab a few herbs to make a medicine strong enough to knock Merlin out while still healing him. She had just paid for her items when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice…she knew she must act calm or the connection would be lost. She could already since they were struggling to keep in contact. She also had no intention of attracting attention to herself by screaming in the middle of the market. She calmed her breathing and slowly walked away after thanking the owner and bidding him goodbye. She walked to the edge of Camelot's gate so she would not be seen. She closed her eyes and focused. 'Reseme…Reseme can you hear us?' She breathed in and out slowly before easily replying 'I hear you.' The voices continued 'Nothing is as it seems.' She furrowed her brows confused. She knew they talked in riddles but she usually understood them. 'What do you mean?' Silence. Silence was her answer.

Morgana was walking though the hallways when she saw Arthur heading toward the courtyard. She rushed over to walk with him. She walked up next to him trying to patch his stride. "Arthur." She greeted him trying not to sound nosy or judgmental which he always claimed she was, even though he was joking most the time. "Morgana, what has you walking to the courtyard? Are you trying to cause more trouble? I swear I have no idea how Reseme handles you." Morgana was slightly ticked." Reseme doesn't **handle** me. She is my friend." Arthur was quick to point out "Also your servant. That's a great way to treat your friends isn't it?" Morgana defended herself by adding "I treat her nothing like a servant. Being a servant for me also allows her to keep her job and have company while doing it. I even help her sometimes. What would you rather have me do have other fire her?" Arthur quickly regretted making fun of Morgana. He knew that both he and Morgana easily became protective of Reseme. "No, your right I'm sorry." Morgana was slightly shocked. "Did you just apologize?" Arthur rolled his eyes "Don't get used to it." "Oh so I should only expect it when Reseme is mentioned in some way." Morgana joked knowing how it drove him and Reseme crazy. She knew to herself that they were only the closest of friends but there were many in the kingdom that wouldn't be surprised if she was future queen. They were very quick to remind anyone that they were just. "Morgana shut up! Are you trying to give eavesdroppers satisfaction?" He grabbed her gently by the shoulders leading her out quickly so no one could hear. Once they were outside he let her go and they both laughed. "You really are trying to get me in trouble aren't you?" "No I simply only came to ask what happened." Arthur showed his confusion "What do you mean?" "Well it was quite obvious that Reseme is angry with you. So what did you do?" Arthur learned a long time ago that trying to get around Morganas questions was not only useless but exhausting. "She was just angry that I was picking on the servants again." Arthur said as if this was no big deal. Though he knew besides the playful pranks Morgana was not happy with his behavior either. "That would be a lie Arthur Pendragon." Arthur looked over curiously "And how would you know?" Morgana smiled smugly "Because me being Reseme's closest girl friend I got to hear how she was furious at you for abusing her new guest, who I must say she is quite fond of." Arthur looked slightly bitter and just a teensy bit worried. "Yeah I've noticed." He mumbled under his breath. "Is someone jealous?" "No…I'm just worried about her being upset with me. You know as well as I do Reseme is not one to be trifled with." Morgana was quick to agree since they had both at one point or another been on Reseme's bad side. She walked over and grabbed Arthurs arm pulling him towards the market where she knew you would be. "Come on." Arthur didn't pull away "Where are we going?" "To find Reseme obviously." She said calmly as if it was no big deal. Except when Arthur got in a fight with Reseme he had to spend at least three days planning out the apology! Well this will probably go horribly.

Reseme was almost home when she saw them coming. She didn't even bother hiding since Morgana had her eyes set and it was destination Reseme. She sighed slowly before stopping and waiting for the two to show up. "Reseme Arthur has something he wants to say." Morgana looked so pleased with herself, but if there was anyone who knew Arthur it was Reseme. She knew he was in no way prepared to apologize and would probably fail epically. She stared at the ground until Arthur cleared his throat. She looked up staring at him. "Reseme I-…." She gave him a look that was screaming 'Continue you idiot!' "Yes Arthur?" She obviously didn't want to be there and he had no idea what he was going to say to make up for twice defying her and breaking a promise when he knew that she had a huge problem with trust. "I wanted to let you know that I was a complete idiot and I should not have hurt Merlin (as much as I wanted to) I was out of line. I am so sorry for hurting you." He had not actually expected to go into an emotional state but he realized by the end he had stepped closer to Reseme and could feel the tears becoming more prominent in his eyes. He looked down at her (since she was slightly shorter than him) and he could see she was also surprised. She had slight tears in her eyes before quickly putting a dazzling smile on her face and hugging him tightly. "I forgive you Arthur."

He could always tell when she truly meant something because she always used him first name, sometimes his full name. He hugged her back laughing in relief. She then turned to Morgana "Thanks for getting the softy to apologize." She said smiling slightly nudging Arthur since she knew he had problems with showing emotion. "No problem. Come along Arthur I'm sure we have bugged Reseme enough." She started pulling a protesting Arthur away and Reseme went inside. She immediately felt guilty since she had told Merlin she wouldn't be gone long. She quietly snuck into his room to find him asleep. She quickly mixed the ingredients together before walking over to Merlin and softly shaking him. "Merlin" She whispered. He woke up almost immediately as if scared, when his eyes settled on Reseme he smiled and calmed down. "Hey." His voice was thick with sleep and dehydration (Where was Gaius!) "I need you to take some medicine and then you can go right back to sleep alright." She handed him the cup and he slowly took the medicine. She took to cut back setting it on the side table. "Go to sleep." She went to check him temperature but he caught her hand and pulled it to his chest before mumbling "stay." Reseme struggled to pull a chair over with Merlin still clutching her hand and sat down leaning on the bed. "Always Merlin…Always."


	9. Chapter 9

Reseme's Story

Chapter 9

Merlin wouldn't forget how happy he was to see Reseme still by his side when he woke up. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping or how long she had been sitting there, all he knew is that it meant a lot to him. He leaned up noting that he had seemed to make a full recovery. Whatever Reseme had given him had done the trick. He could tell Reseme had a vast knowledge of medicine (most likely she had learned from Gaius) but there was still a lot Merlin didn't know about Reseme. Though given he had only been here a week he guessed it was alright that he didn't know her entire life story. He just wanted to know small things right now, he was learning with Reseme the small parts were her best assists'. It was nice. Like every day there was a little surprise from her. Whether it was finding out her favorite color or finding out what her favorite food was or even finding out where she liked to be in her free time (which it didn't look like she had a lot of.).

Merlin reached forward to gently shake Reseme "Reseme….Reseme" She made an unintelligible sound that sounded rather adorable to him. He laughed slightly before realizing he was going to have to find another way to get her up. 'Oh what to do…' A smile grew on his face as an idea popped into his head. He quietly crawled him way out of bed and over to her. His hands silently came up next to her waist and without warning he started to tickle her…well it woke her up! She screamed and shoved at him before crawling into a corner as though she were terrified. Though once she saw who the culprit was she tackled him with her own version of tickling which was a lot less sweet than his. Before long she had him on the ground her on top with him dying of laughter. She had a smug look on her face "Give up." He held his hands up in amused surrender "Yes yes I give up! Now get off me!" She crawled off of him laughing as she helped him up. "Come on we both have work."

They made their way out where a surprised Gaius was waiting at the table for the two. "Reseme did you stay with Merlin all night." "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure Merlin was healing properly." She said as if this was no big deal. She knew Gaius most likely didn't believe her but also knew he wouldn't question her. Merlin was surprised at how easily she covered. He thought for sure she would just be honest and tell him Merlin had basically begged her to stay. "Oh, you better get going Arthur already dropped by to make sure you weren't still mad at him." She nodded smiling before grabbing a piece of bread and heading towards the door.

Once she was gone Merlin looked back at Gaius and asked "Why were her and Arthur fighting?" "Well Reseme wasn't happy at what he had done to you and then after confronting him the first time he did it again yesterday so she refused to speak to him. I'm pretty sure they made up though." Merlin was shocked! "Why one Earth would she risk being put in the dugeons to stand up for me!" "Well her and Arthur do have a very close friendship. Their like siblings. She can get away with talking to him in ways no one else can…Oh you might want to go ahead and go deliver these medicines." Merlin quickly walked out the door.

Reseme walked into Morgana's chambers as fast as she could before realizing the ward probably wouldn't be up since she wasn't there to wake her! She ran over to the bed to find it empty…'well that's odd.' "Are you looking for someone?" The comment made Reseme smirk. "Oh just a certain ward who enjoys sleep more than breathing." She turned to see Morgana sitting in a chair reading a now set on the table book. "So what kept you? Not that I minded, I got to have some time to myself. Though I will admit not nearly as much fun as our talks!" Reseme tried to hide the blush that came to her face, she turned to put some clothes in a drawer. "I was up late taking care of Merlin, sorry Morgana. I probably threw you off schedule as well." Morgana quickly waved it off "Please Reseme you know that I have no problem getting off my schedule. I hate the darn things anyway. Now come and sit." She patted the seat next to her. "Don't you want breakfast?" Reseme said with a smirk (it was always funny when Morgana took her own interest over necessities) "Oh yes, yes breakfast would be good." Reseme nodded and smiled promising they could chat as soon as she got back. "I'll be waiting…as always." Reseme laughed at Morgana's dramticness Morgana quickly joining in. "I'll be back soon." She said through fits of laughter, quickly going to retrieve Morgan's breakfast.

Reseme noticed there was a new guest in the quarters. She stopped and starred curiously. She heard a voice all too well known to her "You know it's rude to stare." Reseme rolled her eyes as Arthur stepped closer to join her. "Who is she?" She asked in a low voice. "She is an Opera singer that will be performing at the ceremony tomorrow." Reseme suddenly grew very excited. "I didn't even recognize her at first! That's Helen!" "I think it's supposed to be Lady Hellen." Reseme smiled at Arthur's joking. "No Hellen and I were friends in a village I lived in for some time. We were good friends." Arthur looked surprised "What village?" "It was a place in Sedriks Kingdom known as Odair." Arthur frowned "I didn't know you lived in Sedriks kingdom." "Don't start thinking you know everything about me." She smiled before walking off to continue towards the kitchen.

Merlin had just come from the strange dragon that lied in the lower dungeons. 'What does that even mean? Why should I have to save the prat that continues to give me a hard time?' He was walking up the stairs when he suddenly noticed the door that was slightly opened. Being the curious person he was he peeked through…'No...Surely that isn't possible! That was the women from the execution!' He quickly hurried away to find Gaius and Reseme. He was running so fast he didn't notice Reseme coming from the other hallway. He ran right into her knocking her down. "Ow…" He looked up to see he had run into. "Reseme! I am so sorry!" He helped her up. Reseme shrugged, "No harm done." She shook herself and looked up to Merlin her smile slightly fading at the troubled look in his eyes. "Merlin what's wrong? Did Gaius lecture you again?" She joked slightly laughing until he took her by the shoulders and pulled her behind a wall slightly trapping her against it. Reseme was quite startled and slightly frightened. While she liked Merlin and trusted him she couldn't say she had known him that long and didn't know what he was capable of. "Merlin!" She cried out in fear! He leaned in close so that only she could hear. "Lady Helen is not who she seems!" Reseme suddenly grew very concerned for both of her friends 'If Helen has changed that means something bad has happened to her! And if nothing's happened to her than Merlin has lost his mind!' She looked at him and for the first time since Merlin has known Reseme she looked completely serious. "What did you see?"

"I don't know exactly…or I know what I saw I just understand it. She was the beautiful singer that everyone knows her to be, even sounded like her! But…Reseme it was her face…" Merlin looked too horrified but Reseme didn't have time to be sensitive right now. A lot of people could be in danger! "Merlin what about her face." Merlin snapped back into reality and continued with as much determination as her. "When I saw her in the mirror it wasn't her, it was this old women I saw at the execution." Reseme knew something had to be wrong. 'Why would Merlin recognize this old lady out of the whole crowd?' "How did you recognize this women?" "She was the mother of the man who was executed." Reseme's eyes widened, "When need to get to Gaius now!" She grabbed his hand and ran for it. She barged into the infirmary "Gaius! Gaius where are you!" Gaius ran out at the urgency of Reseme's voice. "Reseme what's wrong!" She walked up to him with fear in her eyes "We need your help." "What's happened" Gaius could tell Reseme was worried and or scared, she swallowed hard before continuing "It's Helen. She's changed." "What do you mean? You told me how you and she were close friends?" Reseme nodded clearly upset and wanting to get this conversation over with "Yes, yes she is but this isn't her Gaius!" Merlin was slightly confused now 'Reseme only knows what I told her. But she seems passionate about this. As though she already knew before I told her….unless I was only confirming her thoughts!' "Reseme." She turned to look at him, startled as though she forgot he was in the room. "How are you so sure?" Reseme seemed to freeze up at this. Gaius and Merlin both noticed. "Reseme what happened?" Gaius asked gently knowing it was hard to scare Reseme. If someone had managed it they were either very powerful or their threat was nothing to mess with. "She has her memories." It came out in a hushed whisper that was coated deeply with fear that neither Gaius nor Merlin understood. Reseme wouldn't look at either of them she stared frozen intently at something on the floor. She swallowed hard before continuing "She has Helen's thoughts…she found me. Got me along, she told me if I try to stop her that I would regret it….Helen's dead!" She said it as though she had just realized it. She knew what the copy had told her but…it didn't even occur to her that Helen could be gone…she had thought she would only be injured or hidden not dead. Reseme was so far into her world that she had no idea that Merlin and Gaius were growing more and more concerned for her. Finally she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over to see a pained Gaius who pulled her in for a hug. She felt something wet on her face and reached up to touch it only to realize she had one streak of a tear running down her face. She quickly pulled herself together before looking to Gaius, seriousness taking over once again "What is it?" "Well from what you and Merlin told me I would say it's sorcery." They all grew serious knowing how dangerous this could be. "What do you think she's planning?" Reseme asked growing more worried by the second. Reseme had an idea but didn't want to voice it. She knew what revenge could do to a person, she also knew that in this case this was Uther's fault and this angry mother was trying to avenge her son…Uther only has one son. "I would say based on the facts that…she's going to try to kill Arthur." Gaius said this last part hesitantly and as gently as possible, knowing Reseme had already gone through a lot and didn't need to think about her best friend dying. "How long do we have? Wouldn't someone notice if she was going to kill the prince?" Merlin decided to jump in. "There's a feast tonight! She will try to get him there!" Reseme was confused "How could she do that in front of all those people unless…she's performing!" Merlin and Gaius were once again confused. Reseme quickly explained "It's a spell through song! She has the capability to knock everyone out with her voice! We only have a few hours we must be ready!"

Reseme had been doing research for the last hour and had now gone to help Morgana and Gwen get ready for the party. Merlin was still planning and knew what to do so that gave her some comfort. "Reseme you alright?" She looked up to see Gwen and Morgana staring at her curiously. She quickly put on the fake smile she was oh so good at using after so much practice "Yes, fine. Sorry just lost in thought I guess." They both seemed content with her answer. "So as I was saying I think I'm going to wear the dress that will make them remember and save the other one for a different time Arthur decides to be an idiot" Reseme smiled at this. Even when she was upset Morgana had a way of making her feel better. Gwen laughed before speaking up "So Reseme do you plan on coming to the ceremony?" Reseme sighed deeply deciding if she actually wanted to show up for this. She shrugged her shoulders smiling "Where else would I be." This made the other two laugh while Reseme just stared out the window 'I hope this works.'

"I hope this works Merlin muttered under his breath as he and Gaius entered the party room. He quickly scanned for Reseme finding her talking with Morgana. He quickly found Arthur sitting at the front of the room. "Remember Merlin you have to be ready for anything." Gaius said under his breath before being called away to talk to some people that Merlin didn't know. The three waited in nervousness that could kill. Finally the Lady Helen was announced and started to sing. Reseme was the first to recognize the song and quickly covered her ears as her eyes widened in fear to if her hands would be enough to block out the sound. Unfortunately Merlin and Gaius took a little longer to realize what was happening. Gaius had already fallen asleep but Merlin started to realize what was happening as others started to fall asleep, he also covered his ears quickly searching for a weapon as Lady Helen started to walk toward Arthur. Reseme panicked as Helen got closer to Arthur, she spotted the chandelier and knew what she would have to do. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and focusing. Helen stopped at the sound of something breaking she looked up to see a chandelier fall! The spell was broke everyone started to wake up confused and then shocked to see an old women in Lady Helen's place! Just as Uther was about to yell for the guards to arrest her she threw a knife at Arthur! Merlin quickly pushed Arthur out of the way! Merlin quickly got off the prince to look and see the fake Hellen die. He let out a sigh of relief. 'Well glad that's over.'

He looked over to Reseme to see her smiling. She gave him a thumbs up. He laughed slightly at her encouragement. The King came over and looked at Merlin surprisingly happy. "You saved my son. You must be rewarded." "No that's really alright, it was nothing." "Nonsense, I'll give you a place in the royal court! You can be Arthur's personal servant!" This happened to be where Arthur butted in "Father! This was really no big deal!" "Nonsense this boy just saved your life." Uther looked to a shocked Merlin "You can start tomorrow." He then walked off. Reseme smirked in amusement while both of her friends looked to her for help. 'Well this is going to be interesting.'


	10. Chapter 10

Reseme's Story

Chapter 10

The Story Begins

Reseme, Merlin, and Gaius quickly departed after those events and were now back at the infirmary. To say Merlin was upset was an understatement! 'I do not want to be that prat's servant!' Reseme was amused but she was trying to cover it up for Merlin's sake. She touched his arm gently so that he would look at her "You know it may not be that bad. I'm a servant, I like my job." He smiled slightly at Reseme's optimism. "Thanks, but you're also the servant of Morgana. She's nice. Arthur is-"Reseme cut him off "Watch it. He is my friend." Merlin didn't want to offend Reseme so he shut up "Sorry." Merlin sighed deeply before standing up. "I guess I should go get some sleep." Reseme patted his shoulder comfortingly before letting him walk to his room. "Do you think he can actually do this without getting himself put in the dungeons?" Reseme asked Gaius. Gaius had a thoughtful look on his face when he answered her. "I think if Merlin can learn to see the good in Arthur then they will get along fine. What about you?" Reseme furrowed her eyebrows in confusion (something she does quite often) "What about me?" "Well what do you think?" Reseme thought about this for a moment choosing her words carefully. "I think…Merlin and Arthur have the great capability to be great friends. Whether they know it or not they are quite a bit alike." Gaius was a little surprised how sure Reseme was of her answer. 'How on Earth could she know if they were going to be great friends or not?' "How can you be sure?" Reseme may have seemed calm but on the inside she was having trouble keeping herself calm. Reseme was quite a good liar with her past she knew how to lie, she just didn't know if she wanted to lie to Gaius. 'How many questions do you think he would ask if I told him?' "I just have a feeling." Reseme said staring of into the distance. "You should get some sleep." Reseme gave a faint agreement and slowly drifted to her room closing the door silently behind her. Gaius always worried about Reseme, she was like a daughter to him. He would never forget the day she showed up on his front door. He smiled at the memory

….FLASHBACK!...

8 Years Earlier

Fourteen year old Reseme was walking down the streets of Camelot alone. She looked tired and afraid but held herself well. Only those who paid close attention could see the fear, to anyone else she looked like one of the citizens of Camelot. Her face was slightly hidden by the dark red cloak she wore over her dirty royal blue dress. She looked like a miniature princess (maybe not as classy). She wondered the streets looking for a nice place to sleep. She knew she would need to find work and would soon have to start asking around. She already had a backstory planned out in case anyone asked about her. No one would have to know anything about her real past. It was starting to become a dark closet in the hall of her mind. She shuddered before focusing back on her task. Her long brown hair was straight and messy and she knew no one would probably hire her in the state she was in. She would have to find somewhere to clean up.

She continued to trudge through the streets until she saw the castle. It was beautiful! Reseme had always been an optimist and decided that would be her first choice for a job. She smiled to herself at finding something to work towards. She noticed an old man watching her. She pretended she hadn't and continued to walk on 'No need to attract attention to myself.' She couldn't help it when her pace increased slightly. She disappeared into the corner of a store in the market. She saw him pass by almost as if he had forgotten he had been watching her. She decided he was just an old man lost in his thoughts. She walked up to one of the more friendly looking guards that her mind told her she could trust 'You realize this is all probably going to end badly right? Yes but we have to eat don't we?' Her mind was having a war over if this was a good idea or an extremely horrible one. She took a deep breath and continued her walk up to the young gentleman who couldn't have been more than five years older than she. "Excuse me?" She asked, trying to cover the fear in her voice and make it playful. The guard smiled warmly, she quickly noted that he didn't bend down to talk to her as though she were a child which meant he didn't think of himself above others. She realized she had made the right choice in choosing this guard to answer her question. "Yes, can I help you?" She liked the sound of his voice, it brought her comfort even though he was a knight. She knew her father would not be pleased to hear these thoughts. "Uh yes, I was wondering if there was any way I could become a servant here at the castle. I really need to find work." He smiled in fondness of the girl. He liked her determination and the fact that she smiled even though it was clear she was in pain and had been through a lot.

He thought this over in his head before coming to the conclusion that the castle was always in need of staff so it should be rather easy to find her a job. "Sure follow me, I know someone who can help." He walked along side with her all the way to the infirmary. It was a comforting gesture that Reseme needed. He was even going to walk her into the building until he got a message from the prince that his services were needed. Reseme noticed the Prince's eyes linger on her and the curiosity that was held in his eyes. He didn't bother to introduce himself he just gave her a smile and walked off. The knight who had led her here gave her an apologetic smile and quickly took out a piece of paper writing a quick note on it explaining the situation (or what he knew of the situation). He handed the paper "Here give this to the man they call Gaius tell him that Sir Leon sent you." Reseme looked up curiously "Is that your name?" The knight smiled "Yes, and what is yours may I ask?" "My name is Reseme." He shook her hand "Well Reseme it is very nice to meet you. I hope we get to see more of each other." He bowed jokingly, Reseme laughed playing along and curtsying "Likewise Sir Leon." "Please for you it can be Leon. It's not every day you meet super friendly people." Reseme nodded in understanding and appreciation for his kindness "Well I thank you for everything you have done for me. I shall see you later then S-Leon." He nodded before heading off to whatever he was called for.

Reseme took a deep breath before firmly knocking on the door. The same old man from earlier opened the door. Her eyes recognized in recognition. She was about ready to make up some excuse for having run away earlier not realizing he was a physician of the court and it was considered seriously disrespectful! She then noticed that he showed no sort of recognition for her at all. She quickly sighed in relief before remembering her purpose for being there. "Umm are you Gaius?" The man nodded slightly confused. "Yes, and who might you be?" Reseme smiled "Sorry, I'm Reseme. I'm new to Camelot and was looking for a job and decided that maybe I should try for the castle. Sir Leon sent me." Gaius smiled fondly at Reseme (in a non-creepy way, more like a friend or a father would) "Well I have to admire a girl with determination." He said laughing slightly. "Let me see the note." Reseme quickly gave it to him smiling hopefully while biting her lip in nervousness. "Well I would say you have good accommodations coming from a knight and a physician. The King is sure to hire you." Reseme's eyes widened in delight. "You mean you will help me?" "Of course, you seem dedicated and full of potential. Tell you what I'll even make you a deal. Whether you get the job as a maid or not I will let you be my assistant. That way you either at least still get paid or make even more money. It will also provide you a home and some company." Reseme was shocked! She had never expected such kindness and had already been shown it twice today! "Thank you Gaius I would appreciate that so much." She smiled so ecstatic that Gaius thought she would cry tears of joy. He would soon learn later Reseme was not one for crying.

Gaius waked Reseme to the court room and stayed with her the whole time. Not even making her talk until the King asked her "So where do you come from?" He seemed nicer than she thought he would be but he still held an intense amount of intimidation. "I come from a land called Licentia." Uther seemed to accept this and moved on. "Well Lady Morgana, my ward. Her servant just retired so it would be most appreciated if you could work there. Morgana will tell you what your jobs will be. Report to her tomorrow at eight am. Gaius will she be staying with you?" Gaius nods. "Alright Reseme Gaius will be your guardian for now. You may leave now." They both bowed (which Reseme felt extremely awkward doing) they slowly backed out (since evidently it was disrespectful to turn your back) She accidently tripped but caught herself. She saw the Prince slightly smile at her. She smiled back and continued till she was out the door.

They entered into what would be Reseme's new home. Once the door closed Reseme could no longer contain her excitement! She ran over to Gaius and hugged him! "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Gaius was shocked. He patted her back awkwardly "It was no trouble child." She pulled back smiling. She let out a sigh and started to walk towards her room "Well I'm off to bed!" "Don't you want supper?" Gaius was a little more than worried at the girl's current state. She hadn't told her exact age yet but he was sure she was at least twelve. You could practically see every bone in her face and her collar bones were very prominent. She looked as though she hadn't ate in a week. She froze her stomach growling loudly. She smiled sheepishly, "What do you have?"

That night Reseme probably cleared out half of Gaius's kitchen. Not that he minded, he was just happy she went to bed with a full stomach. He smiled as he had watched her eat. She had talked and talked and talked. He realized how long it had been since he had a real conversation. Reseme was turning out to be a very enjoyable addition to the house. He did notice (while it was very discreet) she managed to avoid, give as little detail as possible, or completely change subject about her past. He walked over to her chamber and peeked in to see her snuggled up against a pillow sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. Gaius felt better than he had in a long time almost…complete.


	11. Chapter 11

Reseme's Story

Chapter 11

The First Day

Authors Note: I know I know it's seriously late! Sorry sorry and again sorry! I was busy and on vacation and it was just a lot! So anyway I have this and I know your going to hate me it's pretty short...I will hopefully have a longer chapter out tomorrow. So here's the plan you read the story while I go make some apple cider (my writing drink) and we'll talk again after the story. Sound good? Good, now read! Enjoy!

...

Merlin woke up with dread. 'Why on Earth did I save that stupid prince again...Oh Right, I did it for Reseme.' Merlin couldn't stand to see that broken look in her eyes that he saw when she realized one of her old friends was dead. If he hadn't saved Arthur he would have had to endure that look that would be probably a thousand times worse considering Arthur was her best friend and closer to her. He would never get over the guilt.

He slowly climbed out of bed got dressed and begrudgingly made his way to the kitchen to be greeted by a smiling Reseme 'How early does she wake up!' He suddenly remembered events from a few nights ago. He wondered if what was bothering her was still keeping her up…He looked closely at her face and could tell she had dark circles under her eyes screaming that she hadn't gotten a good night's rest in at least…two days? He sighed suddenly nervous. He knew he had to do this carefully.

He walked over to her smiling and she didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. "Reseme?" She glanced at him from where she was setting the table for breakfast. "Yes Merlin?" He really didn't want to break that smile that was currently bright and lively, but he knew she would eventually give out if she didn't sleep soon. "Reseme when was the last time you slept?" He said it with a gentle tone but slightly demanding, telling her wasn't going to take any lies. He knew she had heard him when she stiffened and refused to look him in the eye (or anywhere near him for that matter). "Merlin I sleep, alright?" He could tell he had upset her and was pretty positive that smile was no longer on her face. Her voice was now guarded. "How **much **do you sleep?" Reseme slightly slammed the rag that she was cleaninging with down. "Why do you care?" She finally looked up to meet his eyes, they were filled with pain and sorrow. "Because I care about you." She looked down as though she was trying hard to keep in whatever she was hiding. Merlin slowly walked towards her so that what he said next would only reach her ears. "Reseme what keeps you from sleeping?" She was breathing hard and trying to act casual but they both knew she was failing. He wanted to help her but had no idea how to. "I'm always here for you. I'm your friend." She looked up at him giving a small smile before completely changing subject. She perked up and grabbed the food from the stove setting it on the table and pushing Merlin into a seat before running down the hall to yell "Gaius breakfast is ready!" She then went back over to the table busying herself with whatever possible. "We have to get you out of here soon. Make sure you eat enough, Arthur is my friend and I know how helpless and demanding he is towards his servants. So hurry up! We've got places to be!"

Reseme walked with Merlin towards their appropriate working areas. They walked in silence that wasn't determined to be comfortable or awkward. Finally Reseme said something while staring forward "Merlin I know how you feel about Arthur but I think if you give him a chance you'll come to find deep down he's a good man." Merlin couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that entered his heart as she told him this. He knew he liked Reseme, she was a great friend and he knew she was loyal and trustworthy, but he did not own her, she wasn't his. He had no claim to her what so ever but yet he found himself getting slightly angered at the smile that was on her face while talking about the prince. He started to speed up and a startled Reseme struggled to keep up with him. "Merlin what's wrong?" She genuinely sounded confused and slightly concerned but Merlin couldn't stop the little voice that said she knew. He kept walking really wanting to get away from her. "Reseme I know where I'm going I no longer require your help thank you." He said in an oddly formal tone for Merlin. Reseme noticed he was tense and could not for the life of her understand why! She at first was concerned for her friend but she quickly became angry at his formal attitude. She had been nothing but nice to Merlin! She had defended him against her best friend, she had shown him the ropes of being a servant (sort of). She stopped "Fine…see you back at the house." She mumbled but knew he had heard her. She stormed off to her job. 'So what if Merlin was her friend! He didn't have a right to shrug her off like that! She stomped into Morganas room still in her thoughts.

She didn't even realize that Morgana was sleeping, she started doing her daily chores but…maybe slightly loud. Morgana jumped up at the sound of a door slamming. She leaned forward to see who it could be. The only person who really entered her room in the morning was Reseme but she could only remember on occasion Reseme being angry. She hesitantly called out "Reseme?" She heard the noise stop. 'Reseme is that you?" She came out looking slightly embarrassed. "Yes, is something wrong?" Morgana had no use in making her friend feel bad so she simply responded "No, nothing is wrong. I was just checking to see if that was you." She nodded and scurried out of the room…something was definitely wrong.

...

Cheers for another authors note! I always forget to put these in when I'm publishing the chapter so I always have to come back in and edit it. But I love you all so I do it. Because of you know...love. Anyway so I am sorry for the shortness of the story and I know Reseme and Merlin are fighting and angry! Yikes I have a lot of making up to do! Good news! You ready? Ok here it is...I have a business meeting of sorts with an author friend of mine. She is amazingly talented and brilliant and is a mastermind at pulling on heart strings! She unfortunately doesn't have an account here but if you want to go check her out her username is Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn on archive of our own. She happens to be a good friend of mine (more like best friend) and we will hopefully come to an agreement on a story. So wish me luck! I will hopefully talk to you guys tomorrow with a new chapter! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Reseme's Story

Chapter 12

How Friendship Works

Author Note: So I almost didn't post this tonight it is so late! I love you though so be happy and enjoy the story...it's fluff! Enjoy!

...

Morgana could not stand for her friends to be upset! Especially when that friend was Reseme or Gwen. They were the two nicest people you would ever meet, but they both also had tempers and weren't afraid to speak their mind (most the time). Reseme had the bigger temper issue out of the two but was also the more controlled. She knew when she would be punished for certain things and knew when she could get away with others. Reseme was just one of those extraordinary people that could take almost any issue and make a joke and laugh about it. She was almost never serious unless she had to be. Morgana had known Reseme long enough to know she had a mask. When she had first found the mask she had to go to Arthur to have it confirmed (which it was). Reseme had an amazing ability to cover up whatever emotion she was feeling and put on a happy face. Morgana personally thought that it was just Reseme's way of being kind and not burdening others with whatever was upsetting her. So Morgana was worried to see that mask making a reappearance on Reseme. Morgana smiled at the idea she was going to have fun getting this information out of Reseme.

Reseme hurried down the hallway trying to stay busy while also staying out of everyone's way. Reseme had been upset enough times to know she needed to stay busy. As long as she was busy she could cover her emotions. She was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't see or hear Gwen coming walking towards to talk to her. She finally felt a hand on her shoulder and snapped out of it while stumbling away from the touch! She was breathing hard not realizing how fast she had been walking to get to not even she knows where. She finally looked up to see Gwen staring at her with what she can only connect as concerned. "Reseme are you alright?" She didn't want to Gwen to worry so she quickly smiled brightly and straightened her shoulders while saying "Yes Gwen I'm fine, just lost in thought I guess." Reseme was really hoping Gwen would buy it and for a second she thought she would…that was until Gwen squinted. When Gwen squints you know you have failed at whatever you were trying to hide. (Reseme learned this very quickly after meeting Gwen). "Reseme what's going on? Is everything alright?" Reseme laughed slightly before responding "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?" Reseme had enough experience in lying to know when you question the person questioning you they get very confused unless their focused. She could tell it hadn't worked (who was she kidding Gwen was always focused!) Reseme decided she needed get away from this before she gave Gwen too much information and possibly made her upset with Merlin (which she didn't want) or she would bum her out (which she also didn't want). "Well I have a few more chores to do before I go see Morgana again. See you later?" Gwen smiled "Yeah." Reseme nodded before walking past her.

Gwen looked back slightly worried. Gwen may not have known about the mask as Arthur and Morgana did, but she knew when her friend was upset and as good a liar as Reseme was she couldn't fake happiness forever (though she would try). Gwenevere watched Reseme walk away casually before picking up pace. She turned to head back to Morgana's room. 'Maybe Morgana will know.' Gwen knocked on the door and entered on hearing permission. She started to put away the clothes she had brought while asking "Morgana, do you know what is upsetting Reseme?" Morgana walked into view with yet another dress on. (Morgana did love her dresses) Morgana looked slightly frustrated "No I do not. I was going to ask her about it but she scurried out of here so quickly I didn't get the chance." She shrugged before continuing with an evil smirk "I'll get her next time she comes around though…you want to help?" Gwen was not one for mischief but Morgana had a way of making everything look fun! She sighed before smiling "I guess it's worth a try. Besides she's our friend. She should know better than to keep secrets from us." Morgana laughed at this rare side of Gwen. "Come on she's coming!"

Gwen hid behind the door while Morgana quickly ran over to a chair and sat casually. Reseme quietly walked in and wasn't expecting a thing. She looked up to see Morgana staring at her…'Well that's never good.' Reseme had been in enough bad situations in her life to know when she was getting ready to be trapped! She quickly dropped the towels she had brought on her bed before running toward the door "Oh no you don't!" She heard Morgana yell behind her (she knew of course she was in no real danger but it still freaked her out and knew nothing good was coming of this meeting!) The door was slammed just by Gwen! "Gwen what are you doing! Were supposed to help each other out!" Gwen smiled apologetically. "Sorry but you should know better than to keep secrets from us by now. You can trust us just tell us what's wrong." Reseme was tempted but she did not want to see the sympathetic glances, or even worse! The amused glances! 'What if they think it's stupid! What if they think I'm being overdramatic!' She sighed dramatically before plopping down into the chair next to Morgana. Morgana and Gwen looked up to each other surprised. This wasn't this first time they have had to trap Reseme before (and probably wouldn't be the last). She had **never **given up this easily before. Morgana and Gwen hesitated before sitting down with her and waiting intently for her to begin. Reseme was staring at the floor as though she was thinking about how to word this and not sound overdramatic or daft. She looked up slightly nervous before seeing the curious glances from the two. This caused her to smile, her friends were always ready for exciting news or stories. She remembered telling them stories from her past when they were younger. She decided to tell them and began.

When she was finished she analyzed their faces to look for any signs of judgment. She breathed a sigh of relief and they gave her understanding smiles and Morgana nodded understanding exactly how she was feeling. Reseme smiled feeling better but also slightly embarrassed "I know it's not huge and it's probably stupid." She laughed slightly and saw Gwen frown. "It's not stupid. You've done a lot for Merlin he shouldn't shrug you off like that." Reseme popped up excited to know someone agreed with her "I know right!" Morgana and Gwen smiled glad that she felt better. "What were you talking about before he snapped?" Gwen and Reseme both turned to Morgana giving her their full attention. This was the first thing Morgana had said since Reseme started talking, which was very odd! Reseme had to think about that for a second…"Umm…I was just trying to tell Merlin to give Arthur a chance and not judge him too quickly." Morgana smiled at Reseme with that smirk that they all loved and saw quite a bit. "Was that the paraphrased version?" Reseme looked down embarrassed at being caught "Yes." She said sounding almost exactly like a child being asked if they stole the last cookie. "What did you say exactly?" Morgana said through a fit of laughter. "I don't know! I'm pretty sure I said something about Arthur being a good friend and basically that deep down he was a good man." She looked to Gwen and Morgana with a confused look on. "Do you find anything offensive about that statement?" The two looked to each other smiling "Well no, but that could be because were not men." Reseme was confused "What does that have to do with anything?" Gwen gestured for Morgana to continue "Well, usually when a man gets upset over a girl talking to him about another man it usually means…he likes her." Morgana knew Reseme would have to be told gently. Reseme had told very few but she had told Morgana and Gwen about her past relationship and it was not good. Reseme had a look that screamed 'Well duh!' she thought about this for a moment before replying. "I already knew that." Morgana and Gwen both popped up screaming "What!" Reseme jumped back in the chair trying to get farther away "Why are you too so surprised?" Morgana being the more opened and nosy of the two continued on "Why didn't you tell us! This is so exciting!" Reseme looking completely, helplessly baffled! "I already knew Merlin and I were friends. There really isn't a need to get that excited about it." Morgana sighed loudly before lying down dramatically on the chair. "I give up! Gwen you explain to her." Reseme felt slightly bad at causing her friend to be distraught. She looked to Gwen for an explanation. Gwen sighed before trying to find the right words "Reseme Morgana and I think-"Morgana quickly held a finger up and yelled "We know!" Gwen rolled her eyes before continuing "Merlin likes you,** more **than a friend." Reseme became very quiet… (Which was also unusual. Morgana and Reseme were definitely the chattiest of their little group). Morgana popped up "Dear God Gwen did you break her!" Gwen was starting to worry at her lack of response. Her eyes finally dilated and her brows furrowed together. "Merlin…likes me?"

Merlin had felt guilty all day and had barely even paid attention to his chores (causing the anger of Arthur). He had searched the castle for her and had finally made it to Morgana's room and was about to knock on the door when Reseme ran into him. He caught her from falling holding her gently by the shoulders and smiling brightly and in relief to know his search was over! "Reseme!" She smiled lightly but he could tell he was definitely still upset with him. Merlin was about to apologize then and there but looked up to see an amused Morgana and Gwen staring at him smiling. He smiled acknowledging them trying to be rude. (They were his friends after all) He leaned in closer to Reseme so that their foreheads were almost touching (neither thought anything of it. They were just close friends) She hesitated slightly before shaking it off to smile and nod. He grabbed her hand and led her to some abanded hallway. He turned to face her but finding it hard to form a coherent sentence. He sighed deeply before looking her into her deep green eyes. "Reseme I just needed you to know I'm sorry. I was out of line and was just upset about working for Arthur. I took it out on you when you have been nothing but nice to me and I was wrong. You mean a lot to me and I want to stay your friend…so, do you forgive me?" Reseme looked completely shocked! She never broke eye contact and looked deep into his icy blue ones to make sure he was being sincere. She smiled softly to see he was indeed being honest. She laughed slightly at his hopeful tone and look on his face. She suddenly without thought jumped into his arms to hug him around his neck tightly. Merlin quickly hugged her back wrapping his arms around her upper back. She leaned in close to his ear as she had once before to say thank you. "I forgive you." She felt him hug her slightly tighter in what she took as a thank you. She pulled away but kept him at shoulder length. Merlin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry it wasn't much of an apology." Reseme smiled shaking her head at his criticism towards himself. "Don't be, I for one thought it was a lovely apology." They both laughed at her goofiness. "Merlin, apologizing is part of friendship. It's just how friendship works." He took her words to heart and pulled her in for a loose hug. He pulled away once more. "So you want to go get some lunch?" She quickly nodded happily "Yes I am absolutely starving!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as friends do and they walked off happily to go grab some lunch.

...

Authors note! So hope you liked it. It was definitely one of my more cutesy chapters. I personally enjoyed writing it. So I also just wanted to report that my 'business meeting' went well. Just a heads up it will be Doctor Who since this is both Emily and mines favorite T.V show (as far as I know, it was definitely our first ever favorite British T.V show! That much I know!) So in honor of our first favorite British show and our first fan girling show, we will be doing a Doctor Who OC. So be looking for that. You will most likely find that on my blog thingy (whatever this is!) or hers which is Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn. Which is from Archive of our Own just an FYI. Thanks for reading, night!


	13. Chapter 13

Reseme's Story

Chapter 13

Valiant

Authors note:Sorry for not updating in a while but I have been busy, oh very busy. So extra long chapter yay!

...

Reseme woke up that morning with a bright smile on her face (wasn't too unusual). She jumped out of bed and quickly decided on what to wear. She ended up in one of her usual dresses, a red silky dress (to honor Camelot and her being a servant) with incrusted gold that was stitched along the corset. It slightly shined in the sunlight making her look mesmerizing. She fixed her light brown hair so that it was beautifully curled and shiny. She smiled at her reflection making sure that she looked good enough for the feast that would be held later. She skipped out of the room and saw Merlin sitting at the table by himself while Gaius finished up with breakfast…or maybe it was a spell? Gaius really didn't have a knack for cooking but he tried. Reseme shrugged and continued towards the table grabbing herself something to eat as well. She made sure to 'accidently' bump into Merlin's shoulder on her way to her seat. She smirked as she sat down seeing he was doing the exact same thing before they both burst out laughing. Gaius rolled his eyes from his place in the kitchen 'I swear those two laugh more than anyone I have ever been around!' He finally sat down to join them as they talked the most random things.

Finally Merlin looked up to study Reseme closely. "Why do you look so nice?" Reseme seemed surprised at the question but was still as quick as always to reply "Today's the feast." She said with the upmost positivity. Merlin shook his head thinking slightly "No, no it's not." Reseme sighed "Merlin I have been working here much longer than you I know for a fact that the feast is today." She said trying to be honest without being mean. They were really only both coming off as amused. Merlin laughed slightly before countering her "Reseme the feast is tomorrow, after the competition." Reseme laughed at his insistence "Merlin they always have a feast before and after the competition. One to welcome guest and one to congratulate the winner." Merlin tried to look serious for a second "Fine let's make a deal then." Reseme straighten up at the idea of a deal. She did love games. Merlin could quickly tell at her eagerness and the certain gleam she had in her eye as soon as she said it. "Alright, what shall this deal be?" Merlin thought a second before continuing "Which ever one of us right the other has to spend the day with them doing whatever they want." That was when Gaius decided to intervene "Oh I forgot to mention it but the tank needs to be cleaned." Merlin nodded his head "They also have the clean the tank." Reseme nodded her head thinking these details over fondly in her head. She had to clean the tank all the time before Merlin moved in she was used to that, and spending a day with Merlin didn't seem so bad. Besides she was positive that the feast was today and tomorrow so she may not even be able to lose. She nodded her head and held out her hand for him to shake. "Deal?" Merlin was quick to shake hers "Deal."

Merlin was currently putting away Arthurs dirty dishes that he just loved to leave around. He quickly moved around the room picking things up discarding them over there. "Merlin." He heard Arthur say. He hummed in reply. Arthur walked out of wherever he had been "Merlin I need you to clean my armor for today's tournament." Merlin smiled deciding he might as well get the information he needed now. "Oh what time does the tournament start?" "Around noon." Merlin smiled to himself 'Getting a little bit late for a feast isn't it.' He didn't really want Arthur to know about the deal. Who knew if he found out Reseme was the competitor he may actually organize a feast just to prove Merlin wrong! Of course Arthur caught the look "What are you smiling?" "No reason." Arthur being Arthur wouldn't let it go "No obviously something has happened what it is?" Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I simply found something funny." Arthur was also annoyed at this point "Which was?" Merlin sighed before finally admitting "I made a deal with Reseme that there would be no feast today but one tomorrow. She argued that there was one today so we made a deal on which day." Arthur smiled "Well she would have been right except for the fact that the feast for today has been canceled. We usually do have one both today and tomorrow." Merlin's smile dropped at hearing that she had been right. 'Well I was technically right because there is no feast today. Though it does seem a bit unfair considering she was right about everything. I'll say I'm right.'

Reseme was walking through the halls when she bumped into Gwen. "Oh hey Gwen!" She said being her bright and cheery self. "Hey Reseme. So what have you been up to?" Reseme smiled remembering her deal with Merlin 'No reason I shouldn't just get the information now.' "Nothing much, so Gwen there is a feast today correct?" Gwen's face fell slightly at the question. "Well I'm sorry to tell you since I know you love the parties and all, but the feast for today has been canceled." Gwen saw Reseme's face fall and she stared at the floor in disbelief. So Gwen decided to cheer her up "But don't worry there will be one tomorrow!" That to Gwen's surprise only made her frown drop even more. "What's wrong? Surely it's not that big of a deal?" Reseme finally looked up to acknowledge Gwen "No it's not that. It's just that I made a deal with Merlin about that feast and it appears this time I have been wrong." Gwen was confused but slightly excited…"So what was the deal!" "If I lost then I have to clean the tank and spend a day with Merlin doing whatever he wants." Gwen laughed slightly excited "That doesn't make sense. Merlin obviously enjoys spending time with you so that really was an unfair bargain on your part." She said joking with her friend only to get elbowed by Reseme. "You stop that! We are just friends! All your and Morganas nonsense is just that, nonsense!" They both laughed before Gwen realized she would be late to help Morgana get ready for the fights. "I must get going. Talk to you later! Have fun with Merlin! Perhaps you will confess your undying love to each other!" She said before picking up her pace to get away from Reseme.

Reseme shook her head in utter amusement before continuing down the hall. She happened to walk past Arthur's room and decided to pop in for a quick visit. She opened the door slightly and walked in preparing to scare him as she always did but was quite surprised at what she found…it was Merlin with quite a bit of armor floating around him as he cleaned. His back was turned to her and he was doing some very entertaining dance moves as he 'worked'. Reseme tried to continue watching but couldn't hold back the laughter that made its way up her throat. Merlin jumped quickly dropping all of the armor onto the ground with a huge CRASH! Merlin looked up alarmed until he saw it was Reseme. He made his way closer speaking in a low tone. "Don't do that!" He said trying to stay serious but to no avail when he saw that Reseme was much humored. 'Huh! I made her laugh! She looks cute when she laughs.' She finally managed to control herself looking at him feeling sorry for scaring him "Sorry, I was trying to scare Arthur and couldn't pass on the opportunity to do the same to you." She said as she got onto the floor to help him pick up the armor. He shrugged "It's no big deal. Better you than anyone else." She smiled and put the rest of the armor onto the table. "Yeah, it may not be the smartest idea to practice magic in the castle…just saying." Merlin laughed and just seemed to…stare at her?

Reseme frowned before asking "Everything alright?" He quickly snapped out of it looking embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry." Reseme decided to change the subject "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Merlin looked confused "You know…the deal." "Oh…" He smirked "So I guess you found out it got canceled then hey?" She sighed "Yes, I heard. So technically I would have been right. Though we were talking about present times and currently there won't be a fest until tomorrow so you win." Merlin smiled for a moment "We can probably just call it a tie." Reseme let out a sigh of relief! "Oh thank god! I really didn't want to clean that tank out alone!" They both laughed Reseme looked around at the mess "Need some help?" Merlin contemplated it before nodding "Sure." They quickly had the armor cleaned and went off to grab some lunch (they do that a lot).

A Few Hours Later

Reseme would admit it right now she didn't like Valiant. She just didn't have a good feeling about him. She felt strange, he carried a dark presence with him. Reseme didn't like to judge but she couldn't ignore the obvious. She shook off her thoughts and continued to try to talk to Gwen and Morgana as they waited for the announcement of the royals.

Merlin had to admit he was slightly excited about this competition…it was his first! Though he worried about how busy Reseme, Gaius, and he would be when this was over. (This wasn't a game of ring around the rosies!) His worries were correct when they saw Valiant knock Ewan down and use his shield…Merlin knew no part of either of their swords had touched Ewan. He was injured by that shield! The same one Merlin had claimed was being used for evil! No one believed him! Well he assumes Reseme would have but after last time seeing as she seemed to get so emotionally and physically invested into their missions to protect Arthur, he also made it his mission to protect her. So he didn't mention Valliant's evil ways to her. He didn't see this as a problem, but you can't protect the ones you care about forever.

Merlin and Gaius rushed Ewan to the infirmary while Reseme stayed to make sure no one else needed medical attention. They set him on the table and quickly started examining him. Gaius finally spoke up "Why didn't you tell Reseme about the shield? She's a smart girl did you really think she wouldn't figure it out?" Merlin was surprised that Gaius was so irritated with him. "I didn't want it to be like last time." Gaius almost immediately knew what Merlin was referring to. He also realized that Merlin had only just met Reseme around that time. "Merlin Reseme isn't usually like that. She is usually very level headed. You have no need to worry about her." Merlin was quick to say "But what if she were to get hurt? I have already been threatened by Valiant and I don't want the same to happen to her." Gaius sighed before getting back to the real issue "We may need to get Reseme to come. She may know of a spell to at least stop the pain." Merlin was confused "Why don't you just use one of your books?" Gaius shook his head in frustration "This one would be too hard for that." "Well why would she know more than you or the books? Reseme doesn't even practice magic?" Gaius continued to try to help their patient. Merlin could tell he was hesitating. "What is it?" Gaius shook his head once again refusing to give Merlin all the information. "Go get some water." Merlin did as he was told but he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head.

After the tournament had gone onto break to allow the others to rest before the finales Reseme was barging back to the infirmary. She was truthfully scared but refused to show it. Arthur was in the finals with Valiant. She knew Valiant was up to something! He was using the shield to harm innocent people! Arthur would face him, nothing would stop him! With the thought her pace quickened. She ran into the infirmary to inform the others of the news. "The shield has something to do with this! Valiant is using some evil form of magic!" She came up to the others waiting for their reactions only to have them stay calm. There was a tense silence over the room before Gaius finally replied "Yes we know." Reseme froze shocked! 'Why would they know and not tell me! I could have helped!' "Why wasn't I informed?" She said trying to keep her voice down but not able to hide the anger in it. Gaius slightly glanced up to Merlin. It wasn't a lot and he wasn't trying to get him in trouble but she had seen it, and it had given her answer. She turned to Merlin "Why wouldn't you tell me?" Merlin refused to meet her gaze. "I just thought it was better if you didn't get involved." "So you two just decided to try to fix this yourselves?" Merlin quickly added "I didn't want to see you upset like last time." Reseme became almost enraged at that "Oh I see, let's keep innocent fragile little Reseme out of it. We wouldn't want to see her feelings get hurt! Gee thanks for that load of faith!" Merlin and Gaius were both shocked to see her lose control like that. She took a breath before continuing "Well you obviously can't handle this one so I'll do it by myself. Seeing as I don't have much of a choice since Arthur's in the final with Valiant." She saw the surprise on their faces "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep secrets, seeing as that's not what family's do." She stormed out of the chambers quickly planning on how to fix this problem.

Reseme was quickly outside of Arthur's chambers she was just about to knock when someone caught her hand. She turned ready to fight whoever had touched her but realized it was only Merlin. Her gaze hardened and she turned to attempt to knock once again. "Reseme please let me do this! If Arthur doesn't believe us then you take a chance of getting thrown into the dungeons! Who knows they may even consider you of sorcery!" He looked into her eyes pleading for her to listen to him! She finally gave him a small nod allowing him to go on. Once they heard "Enter." Merlin got ready to push the door open only to realize the warmth that was coming from behind him was no longer there. He turned to see Reseme had made no effort to follow him. He gave her a confused look "Go. Merlin make sure he believes you!" She said in a quiet tone before quickly leaving him alone in the hallway.

After quite a bit of explaining Arthur was following Merlin into Gaius's chambers. He needed someone to confirm Merlin's theory before he did this. Though even after Gaius confirmed it he was still hesitant. He looked around to see Reseme leaning on a wall close to the door. He looked to her for help, she nodded her head "Their right. I saw it myself. There is evil at work here." He nodded before agreeing to their plan. He was just hoping they were right about this.

They all walked to the court room together and then separated to go to their appropriate places. Arthur explained the situation to his father even encountering the rage that quickly came from Uther. He actually had Uther believing him when he mentioned the victim was still alive. Though even that was soon to fade.

Back at the infirmary

Gaius had the man talking and willing to cover the crazy story. He stepped out of the room for just a moment to grab some water. He heard the screaming and quickly dropped everything! He ran in to find the man dead! He ran out to find his two apprentices. Reseme was the first one he spotted so he went to give her the unfortunate news. He leaned in the whisper "He's dead." Her face quickly switched of one to confusion to one of panic. She was going to run out of the room to try to bring him back but Gaius caught her wrist "It's too late. There is nothing you can do." Her face quickly turned to one of sorrow. Believe it or not Ewan had been a friend of hers (as was most of Camelot). She quickly walked up to Merlin to whisper what she had heard. Merlin looked into her eyes to make sure this was no trick. She gave him a sad smile before nudging him forward to tell Arthur. Arthur turned to face him father once again "I'm afraid Sir Ewan has died." Uther straightened up "So you have no proof except for that fake head!" Arthur was growing nervous Reseme could tell. "Father I am sorry." Valiant decided to step in "Sire if the Prince wishes to withdraw from the competition I would accept." Uther turned to his son with a fierce gaze. "Is that what you wish to do Arthur?" Arthur refused and apologized for his mistake. He quickly left the court room in humiliation.

Reseme knew Arthur would need to left alone so she went back to the chambers to search for ways to keep her friend safe. Merlin on the other hand wasn't so smart. He went after Arthur. Arthur was currently throwing what he could only describe as a prince tantrum. "Arthur.." He really had no idea what to say and was actually pretty sure he didn't want to be too close at the moment. Arthur turned to him with a crazed look in his eye "Get out!" Merlin decided to give it one more chance "I wasn't lying. The man-"He was cut off again by the prince "Merlin you are dismissed now get out of my sight!" Merlin was irritated now "Are you firing me!" Arthur screamed right back "Yes! You are the worst servant I could possibly ask for and I don't need you! Now leave!" Merlin stormed out of the room to go confront a certain Reseme. He barged into the infirmary startling Gaius "Where's Reseme!" Gaius frowned slightly irritated that he was being so loud. "She isn't here. Calm down. We need to find a spell to make those snakes pop out at the tournament. Uther won't believe anything until he sees it with his own eyes. He didn't even believe in magic until he saw it himself. Now grab a spell book and start searching." Though Merlin had more questions he realized he really needed to work to keep that stupid arrogant prat of a prince alive! He ran up the stairs to his room and started researching.

Reseme was currently sitting in her room trying to find a spell herself (yes Gaius lied.) She sighed in frustration before throwing the book across the room. Merlin looked up from his searching in confusion. 'Does Gaius have a temper problem?' He knew for a fact both he and Reseme did (which could be why they but heads on a lot of things). He shook it off and kept practicing the animation spell. Reseme could not take it any longer! She had been going for five straight hours! She could see the words behind her eyelids and barely had enough energy to stay awake! She looked to her window seeing that it was morning and giving up all hope of sleeping. She walked over to Merlin's room to see him sleeping. Even though she was furious with him for underestimating her she still found him adorable when he was sleeping. She walked over to him before deciding that was too nice. She smirked and looked around the room trying to find something hard. Her eyes landed on another one of the spell books, she picked it up and positioned herself next to the door. She focused aimed and…FIRE! She threw the book perfectly so it hit him in the shoulder (as much as she wanted to she couldn't hit him in the head his brain would be too fuzzy to do the spell, and she sure wasn't going to do it!) Almost immediately he popped up and she snuck out.

Merlin felt as though it was hopeless but he tried one last time anyway. He sighed before reciting the spell…it worked! "IT WORKED! It worked! Reseme Gaius it worked!" He said while flailing his arms in the air! Reseme popped her head in to see he hadn't been wrong. Her eyes widened and she had a huge smile on her face. "You did it!" He ran over and picked her up spinning her around the room! They were both laughing of excitement and relief to know their friend wouldn't die today! 'Wait? Friend? Did I just call Arthur my friend! She is so rubbing off on me.' He finally set Reseme down, they were both still laughing. He became serious all of the sudden. He took one of his hands off of her waist and put it under her chin so he could make her look at him. "Reseme before we do anything to help Arthur I need you to know I am truly sorry for not involving you. I didn't mean to make you feel alone or isolated and I most definitely didn't want to make you feel like you didn't have a family. I can guarantee you will always have Gaius I. I just want to let you know I am so sorry." He waited for her to respond. She at first had a look of seriousness on her face that then turned to a small smile. "You know you're getting quite good at apologizing. It must be all the apologies you are constantly making to me." She said with a true smile that Merlin had missed. It sure beat all the icy glares he had been getting for the last two days. He grabbed her hand "Come on we have a prat to go save."

They made it just in time for the competition to start. Reseme, Merlin and Gaius were all positioned to the side to make sure nothing went wrong. The tournament was getting ready to start but Reseme remembered something. "I'll be right back!" She ran across the field of tents and found Arthurs. She snuck in to make sure it was only him. She made a sound to get his attention. He looked up and looked back down at the ground. So he wasn't that angry with her just upset. Reseme nodded before noticing that he was having trouble with his armor. She smiled and walked up to start helping him. "Arms up." She said sounding like a pathetic drill sergeant. He saluted her before doing as he was told. They both laughed slightly. "Look I wanted to let you know-""Don't" He interrupted. He knew this wasn't her fault and he truly still felt something was wrong. She had never pushed him unless it was necessary and he knew she wouldn't start now. He could tell by the look in her eye that she got whenever he was about to do something dangerous. He knew he couldn't tell her would be fine. He wasn't sure he believed it himself. She looked up desperate. "I have to. Please." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that you were upset with me. I was upset with me! I am sorry I dragged you into that mess and caused you to look like a brave fool. I should have stayed with Ewan and made sure he was safe. I just wanted to know that we were ok…we are ok right?" She barely had time to blink before she was pulled into a tight embrace and heard Arthur mumble against her. "Reseme you have to be the bravest women I have ever met. Please don't say that. You are my best friend, if you had been with Ewan the snake would have just bit you too. I needed you here with me today so I could have some comfort." They pulled away smiling. She handed him his sword before saying "Don't be an idiot." He nodded before they both left the tent.

Merlin was ready. It was a very hard task to just sit there and wait, but he was ready. Reseme was standing next to him along with Gaius. Gaius leaned in towards Reseme as Arthur got on his horse and was about to face Valiant. "Reseme remember you have to be ready in case something goes wrong." Reseme looked to him confused "Do you not think Merlin will succeed?" Gaius shook his head "No, I just don't anything to go wrong. I want you to be ready to help." Reseme nodded her head in understanding. Merlin noticed the small conversation but chose to say nothing. Gaius leaned over to Merlin as well. "Merlin you have to be focused. Make sure you're ready to take Valiant out if at all necessary." Merlin nodded in all seriousness. They were all ready.

Arthur heard the trumpet blow signaling the beginning of the competition. He took a quick glance at Reseme giving her a small smile before putting his helmet down over his head. He saw the worry in her eyes and had a quick thought 'She honestly still believes that Valiant is evil. She thinks I could die.' Though even through her thoughts Reseme managed to give him an encouraging smile that set him into motion. He felt the his heart pounding in his chest as he got closer and closer to Valiant he suddenly felt the hesitation he was sure Reseme and Merlin had both felt when they were told he would still compete. He knew it was too late to turn back now, he also was no coward.

Reseme and Merlin watched in intense anticipation. They were both aware of what was going to happen Merlin maybe a little more accepting than Reseme. Reseme grew up trying to find the good in everyone and everything, she grown out of that before she came to Camelot but due to a certain situation had tried to bring that value back. She knew this man was evil but felt herself shocked when he attacked Arthur. She was confused at herself for even hoping that he wouldn't use that shield on Arthur. She shook her head and focused back on saving Arthur's ungrateful butt.

Valiant knocked Arthur down pinning him while he lifted up his shield. Reseme looked to Merlin who was already starting to recite the spell. Reseme held her breath in anticaption knowing Merlin had said it right. She looked back to see the snakes come out of the shield. She grabbed Merlin's hand in excitement not even realizing it until Merlin squeezed her hand. Arthur dodged the snakes and Morgana threw him an extra sword (Thank God for Morgana!). Arthur came up behind Valiant and stabbed him. Reseme let go of the breath that she had been holding and sighed in relief looking happily to Merlin who was laughing with her.

Reseme stepped down the stairs of the infermory wearing a very nice dark purple dress (it was actual silk! It had taken so long to get but it was worth it. Morgana, Gwen, and she were all wearing purple) She had her hair curled into beautiful swirls. She had a vibrant smile that Merlin found contagious. He walked up to greet her at the bottom of the stairs. He bowed and she curtsied, he held out his hand which she gladly took (these shoes were killing her!) She kept a hold of Merlin's arm all the way to the ball room. Gaius couldn't help but smile at his two apprentices.

Reseme and Merlin danced for a little while before they both became exhausted. They separated to their little groups. Reseme going to Morgana and Gwen while Merlin went to find Arthur. Merlin greeted him politely before the conversation became silent. Arthur finally let out something that had been on his mind. "I owe you and Reseme and apology. You were both right and I slightly snapped at both of you.-"Merlin yelled "Slightly! You had me fired!" Arthur took a breath before talking over Merlin "Anyway! I also need to apologize for that so…I'm sorry." Merlin looked to him hopefully "So I can have my job back?" Arthur chuckled "Of course." Merlin and Arthur talked a little more before Arthur decided he needed to go apologize to a certain best friend.

Reseme walked over to Morgana and Gwen only to get pelted with giggles and jokes about how perfect she and Merlin were together. After telling them for the up tenth time that they were not a couple she finally just started to smile and nod. "So when will your date be?" Morgana perked up, "Date! When are you two going on a date? Why does Gwen know about it before me!" Reseme smiled at her friends "Well for one thing it's not a date. Also Gwen just happens to run into me all the time." Gwen laughed elbowing her friend "Not true!" They all laughed before Arthur stepped up. "If I could borrow MY best friend I will be just a moment thank you." He told Morgana before taking Resemes arm without even waiting for a response. Reseme laughed at his gloating. He looked her in the eyes before continuing "Reseme I needed you to know I am truly sorry for everything. I should have believed you even after the problem with my Father. You are my best friend and your opinion comes before anyone else. So you forgive me?" He said with adorable hope. Reseme hit his arm (pretty hard in Arthur's opinion) "Ow! What was that for!" Reseme shook her head at her friend "Why wouldn't I forgive you!" They both laughed before going to join the 'respectable' areas. The royals in the front servants in the back. Reseme joined Merlin smiling warmly at him. He leaned over to whisper into her ear "You want to get out of here. I am pretty sure the feast is almost over anyway." Reseme looked mischievous, she nodded before slipping her hand into his and leading him out of the room. Morgana saw them go and smiled while Arthur looked worried.

Reseme closed the door behind them before her and Merlin started running towards the top tour. Her feet were killing her so she slipped her shoes off and kept running to try and beat Merlin. Merlin looked back at Reseme to laugh. They made it to the top and looked out over the balcony. Reseme sat down on the bench with a laughing Merlin joining her. "What?" Merlin tried to stiffen his laughing "Nothing." Reseme nudged him "Tell me." "It's just that you have to be the most unique girl I have ever met. I have never seen a girl take off her shoes and run threw a castle while at a party." Reseme laughed. "Well I have never claimed to be normal so at least we know I'm not a liar." They looked up to see the fireworks start. "I guess everyone is celebrating that Arthur is still alive." Reseme said while watching the fireworks. Merlin smiled "Beautiful." He said, "Yeah, they are." Reseme said while still watching the fireworks. Merlin found Reseme to be the most beautiful thing in that tower. Merlin could have stayed in that moment forever. Reseme slowly leaned her head onto Merlin's shoulder. Merlin figuring it was ok leaned his head onto of hers while wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm. Tonight was amazing, he could only hope that there would be more like it.

More Author notes:So hope you liked it. I couldn't help but add more fluff I'm sorry! I am so ashamed!  
Ok dramatic time over, I'm going to catch some sleep. Night!


	14. Chapter 14

Reseme's Story

Chapter 14

The Mark Nimueh

Part 1

Author note:Yeah it's late I know. I am so excited for weekend! So many ideas! Alright so I will shut up so you can read this and I can go to sleep sooner, Enjoy!

...

The day started out at usual. Reseme got up and went to make breakfast (her and Gaius sometimes took turns to give each other a break) She hummed softly feeling happy and joyful. She heard Merlin come out of his room followed by Gaius. She greeted both of them brightly. Everything was about finished and ready to go to the table when she froze. She felt a dark presence, the kind that made her feel as though ice were in her veins! She inhaled sharply dropping the glass pitcher she had been holding and seeing it fall onto the floor and smash into a thousand pieces! She barely noticed she heard blurry words being mumbled as though they were far off…she was getting a massive headache! Something was wrong! Very wrong, she stood there shaking while Gaius and Merlin stood by and tried to figure out what to do. Merlin's immediate reaction was to go to her but Gaius held him back knowing Reseme could most likely take someone out when she was in this situation! 'What is this?' She asked herself angrily! The words popped into her head almost immediately, it was something that was very familiar to her. "Dark magic." She mumbled to herself in shock and horror. Gaius and Merlin both turned to look to each other worried. What was wrong with Reseme…and how was dark magic involved?

Reseme did not look like she was coming out of her state anytime soon! Merlin slipped out of Gaius's grip and consciously made his way towards Reseme. He held out his hand and put it gently on her shoulder. She did not flinch…she didn't even move. That's what scared him the most. She was like a frozen statue and in the fear of the moment he was worried she would stay like that! He moved so that they were to face to face. She continued to stare at the same thing (whatever it was). Her eyes were glazed over in a horrified expression, her mouth barely agape in horror and shock. Merlin gently pulled her to him. As soon as he made contact she collapsed! He caught her but only barely. The fact that he was surprised and that he wasn't that strong to begin with made the task much more difficult. He put her upper body onto his lap and tried to clear the glass away from her. He focused on her face to see if her expression had yet to change, but she was still looking at the same point. Except now she had to look up to see it. He shook her trying to be gentle but not very well succeeding in his nervous state. "Reseme!" He said trying to stay calm. Gaius stayed back. He had an idea of what was occurring and knew there was nothing he could do. Reseme would have to come back to them in her own time. He just feared how long it might take.

The same words kept repeating in Reseme's head "The fall of Camelot" They echoed in her brain over and over…did she know that voice? It sounded so familiar yet so distant…was someone yelling her name? "Reseme" She heard that, definitely wasn't imagined. Merlin? Yes…that was Merlin. She was confused and her head was fuzzy. She could feel the ice in her veins thawing. She would be fine soon…at least she usually was. She would never get used to this.

Merlin waited anxiously for Reseme to do something! Anything, she could slap him if it confirmed to him that she was alive! (No checking her pulse was not enough, not when she looked like death itself) She shot up so that she was almost sitting! She inhaled deeply making a very displeasing sound to Merlin's ears. Though he was just happy to see she was alright. He could already see color returning to her beautiful face (at least in his opinion). He laughed in relief before pulling her in for a tight hug. She quickly accepted it. She was freezing! Merlin could tell as well. He rubbed him hands up and down her arm and back to make her heat up. He couldn't help but notice that they look of fear had not yet left her eyes. He was worried to say the least. His worry only increased when he saw her flinch in pain. He looked down to see she was bleeding! "The glass!" He said angry at himself for not having enough sense to get her out of the glass! "Reseme I'm so sorry!" He said as he picked her up and set her in a chair away from the glass. She had yet to say anything (which was very unusual!). Merlin came back over to see where she was injured. He started to gently pull the glass out of her hands and feet. He felt extremely guilty any time her face showed even a twinge of pain. Without even thinking about it he gently kissed her hand. This seemed to get some kind of reaction from Reseme who had been watching him as he fixed her and had looked him up and down as though she were checking him for injuries instead of the other way around (which she was.). Merlin smiled at how protective she was.

She looked at him intently. As though she were trying to focus on something. The room had been filled with silence ever since she had fallen. The two just sat there and starred at each other. He could see the fear and desperation that was shone in her eyes, and maybe hope? Reseme did have hope for Merlin (more than he knew) she knew he would do amazing things. She knew she was safe with him. She wasn't sure she could say it the other way around though…She finally managed a soft almost childlike "Thank you." No…he wouldn't say childlike, Reseme held a power that he had never once seen leave. He nodded and gave her a smile. She tried to return in but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Gaius had been watching from his spot next to the kitchen. He hadn't really seen a need to get involved since it was obvious Merlin was not going to leave her side. He had managed to take care of her to the best of his abilities. There really wasn't much else Gaius could do. Gaius may not be one for love but he couldn't help but find the scene between the two sweet. He himself was worried about Reseme as well. As Merlin had noticed she still kept the haunted look through her eyes. Her breathing had seemed to finally calm but down but it looked quite shallow. Gaius knew something was wrong. What had Reseme seen?

Author note:Alright so hope you enjoyed! I was just going to give you a heads up to let you know that this will probably be a multiple part chapter along with the others following. Alright my peeps, so I'm going to go crash and you all have a good night! Night!


	15. Chapter 15

Reseme's Story

Chapter 14 (part 2)

Nimueh

Authors note:So just a heads up no post tomorrow. I'm sorry this is a super long chapter but there is fluff...if that helps. Anywho hope you enjoy.

...

Reseme knew that something was wrong. She had heard it herself. There was no denying what was to happen. She couldn't joke and pretend that nothing was wrong as she usually did (especially with Merlin and Gaius watching her like a hawk). She knew she had scared them, she felt guilty about it but there was no stopping these visions! The day continued on in attempts at conversation that all led to Reseme's accident that then led Reseme to immediately drop the conversation or just get up and leave. She had attempted to go to work but was denied this by Gaius and Merlin. Merlin watched her as though he were afraid he would lose her (not that she knows he felt as though he already had once). She eventually grew tired of their feeble attempts to get her to talk and went to bed. Sleep enveloped her as soon as she hit the pillow.

Gaius was handling the situation much better than Merlin (could be due to the fact Merlin had no idea what was going on). Gaius felt quite proud at that accomplishment, considering that he would go into panic mode almost every time Reseme had visions during the first year she stayed with him. Sure Gaius was a physician but for a child who would just randomly collapse and show being perfectly healthy he felt way out of comfort zone. He learned over the years how to stay calm and do what he could to help her. He always felt guilty but he would never let Reseme go to work on the days she had visions (they just weakened her so much!). She could hardly walk half the time. Though usually if she were feeling better later he would let her go in. He didn't think that would happen with Merlin around.

Currently Merlin was pacing, he had that thinking look on. Gaius dreaded that look because it usually meant he was about to do something at least mildly stupid. He finally sat down but continued shaking his leg under the table. Gaius brought him something to drink (not mentioning it was a calming tea). Finally Gaius couldn't take his panicking anymore! He sat down across from Merlin who finally after a moment looked up to meet his guardians eyes. "Merlin she is going to be alright, you need to stop worrying. Besides you're making her extremely uncomfortable. Trust me I know how you feel, I was worse than you are when she first started doing this-"He was cut off by a very frustrated Merlin who chose now to have an outburst. "Wait! You mean to tell me this has happened before!" Gaius was startled at the outburst but quickly calmed himself. "Yes, she has been having these problems since she has lived with me. She…I don't really understand it but I have gathered she recovers quite quickly and back to her old self in no time." Gaius didn't want to mention to Merlin that this is the first time she has ever injured herself and that her eyes have ever looked that haunted. Merlin took this in for a moment…it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He slightly nodded his head as though he were accepting but this is Merlin were talking about so of course that's not what happened. He looked up curious once again "And you never once thought to ask her about these random passing out issues? Not even once, you a physician?" Oh Merlin had caught him there. 'Quick think up something or the boy will never shut up!' "When these first occurred I questioned her about them and all she told me was that this had been happening to her for quite some time and that her journey here weakened her, she told me they were no big deal and that they didn't harm her." 'There that wasn't a lie.' That really was all she had told Gaius.

Merlin didn't look happy but accepted the information for now. He definitely wasn't letting this go. They sat there in silence until Gaius asked "Don't you have work today?" Merlin was quick to reply looking away because of his embarrassment. "I don't want to leave her." Though Gaius noticed this he chose not to say anything about it. He simply smiled "Merlin you forget you do live with a physician, she will be in good hands. I won't even accept customers if it will make you feel better." Merlin thought about this long and hard before deciding she would be safe with him. He sighed "Alright, but send word to me if anything happens to her." He pointed at Gaius sternly before heading out the door. Gaius shook his head in amusement "Ah, stupid, stupid boy." He walked over to his table to start making more potions. 'Might as well get something done if I have a free day.'

Gaius was still working on his potions when Merlin came back after twenty minutes. Gaius looked up confused "I thought you had work?" Merlin shrugged uninterested in the conversation "Arthur said he didn't need me for now." Gaius nodded before handing Merlin his medicine bag and heading towards the door. "Wait where are we going?" Gaius stopped "We have people to give medicine to." Merlin shook his head "What about Reseme?" "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." They both heard her voice and turned to see her leaning against a wall looking quite horrible. Her usual neat light brown hair was a curly mess, her eyes had dark circles and the haunted look had yet to leave them. Even her voice and posture gave her away as being exhausted. She looked like she was barley holding herself up. Her words gave Merlin next to no comfort and only made him want to stay more. He was about to say something along the lines of no when she interrupted him. "Merlin go. Gaius needs your help and you both make too much racket for me to sleep." She attempted to joke and smile with them but the smile barely even made it to her lips. Merlin sighed in frustration before nodding and making his way towards the door.

Gaius and Merlin walked towards the market to give people their medicine, as they walked Gaius would make comments and try to have conversation to which Merlin would just hum or reply yes or no or interesting. He was much too preoccupied by Reseme to keep track of the unimportant rubbish Gaius was saying. 'Why would she tell us to leave when it was obvious that she should not be left alone? I always liked people around when I was sick. Maybe she meant it when she said were too loud?' Merlin's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he managed to run into Gaius. "Merlin are you even paying attention!" "Yes Gaius, you just stopped so suddenly." Gaius pointed to the ground in front of them and that was when Merlin saw the man who seemed to have collapsed. They quickly go to work analyzing him and the problem was quickly notified when they turned the man on his back to see him look worse than a corpse! It was far too late for him but Merlin couldn't help but want to try and help him. Gaius looked around panicked before Merlin noticed the small crowd forming near them. "We can't let anyone see this." He said in a hushed voice. Merlin found a sheet and they quickly put over the body and laid him into a cart. They started pulling him back to the infirmary when Gwen found them.

Merlin did his best to try and hide the body but of course only made it look even more obvious and therefore made Gwen curious. "What's that?" "Oh nothing just some logs." Logs…Merlin really needed to work on his lying skills! Gwen shook her head clearly not caring enough to worry about it. "Flowers for you?" Merlin asked pointing to the flowers in her hand. Gwen quickly shook her head looking slightly embarrassed "Oh no…would you like one?" Merlin didn't really care about the flowers and only brought them up hoping his friend had found someone but couldn't really say no. She handed him a pretty light purple one. "Here for you, purple suits you…not that red doesn't suit you." She said hoping not to offend him, which Merlin found funny. He said goodbye before continuing to help Gaius carry to body back.

They entered the infirmary completely forgetting about the supposedly sleeping Reseme. "What is this Gaius?" Gaius really had only a few clues himself and even fewer ideas. It looked to be some sort of poisoning but he knew none that could do such things. "I think it's a form of sorcery but I can't be sure." Merlin seemed upset "Who would use magic like this?" Gaius knew that Merlin was bothered that someone would use magic for evil. "Merlin, magic is not what is good or evil. This is a person's choice. Magic is powerful and that power can go to people's head and make them change." (Note: this was my summary of what Gaius actually said for I couldn't remember the actual words…sorry. Alright back to story!) Merlin frowned but thought this over and realized he understood. He promised himself then and there that he would never let magic turn him, if not for himself then for Gaius and Reseme.

Reseme laid in bed giving up long ago on falling asleep (the nightmares became too much) she was laying on her side staring into space while listening to Merlin and Gaius's conversation. "This could take out all of Camelot." She heard Merlin say "This could be the fall of Camelot." Gaius's words floated through her head. She scrunched her eyes tightly trying to block that out. She could feel the guilt crashing down on her shoulders that she hadn't told anyone about her vision. Wasn't that her job? She curled up into a slight ball almost looking like a lost child, which isn't far from what she felt like. The words kept echoing in her mind 'The fall of Camelot cometh.' They wouldn't leave her alone! She just wanted everything to stop. She plugged her ears with her fingers and tried her best to go back to sleep. Maybe the voices would let her sleep.

Merlin felt uneasy, she had been sleeping for the last four hours. He walked towards her room and peeked his head in. He made out her figure and could immediately tell that whatever state of conciseness she was in it wasn't a pleasant one. He silently walked in…well attempted to, he may have run into a chair on the way. She cringed in her sleep but after a second her face went back into a semi peaceful state. He did what he always did when she was sleeping and he was near or he was worried about her, or even if he just missed her. He pulled his chair up and sat down next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and traced his hand along her forehead before resting in there to check her temperature. He wasn't a doctor but he would say she had a fever. He moved his hand away but noticed she became tenser so he settled for holding her hand. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand noticing her relaxing a decent amount. He smiled before deciding to let her sleep. He snuck out of the room as if he were never there…except for the tipped over chair.

Merlin and Gaius had both been called to the court room. Merlin was always nervous to go see the King, as though Uther would look at him and just know he's a sorcerer. Gaius on the other hand always seemed so calm with him, he even knew how to handle to Kings temper tantrums. Almost as though they were friends. They entered as Uther looked up and walked toward them. There laying on the floor was a man that looked almost exactly like the one they had witnessed earlier, the family stood crying in the corner. "Gaius do you know what to this is?" "Sire this is the second case I've seen today and I have come to no conclusion." Uther looked supervised and slightly irritated "And you didn't think to report this to me." Merlin froze fearing for his guardian but Gaius still remained unaffected "I was trying to find a cure when I was called here" Uther seemed to understood and nodded excusing both Gaius and Merlin from the room. Uther walked over to Arthur and whispered "Let the boy help Gaius till this is over." Arthur was angry that this meant he would have to find someone else to give chores to. "But father!" Uther looked to him seriously "Gaius will need all the help he can get." Arthur nodded understanding that the people of Camelot were more important than any chore he could assign Merlin. Merlin and Gaius went to work getting interrupted constantly with dying patients or people bring corps hoping that Gaius would somehow be able to bring them back. Merlin and Gaius went out to try and find out where the infection was coming from, on their way back Merlin noticed a man who was still alive! "Gaius look!" Gaius turned seeming uninterested, Merlin couldn't understand how Gaius could remain so heartless over death. "Gaius we have to try and help him." He bent down next to Merlin "We have to find the cure that will help everyone." Merlin shook his head in protest "It will be too late for him." "What do you suggest then?" "Magic." Gaius panicked looking around and pulled Merlin away from the dying man. "You want to practice magic when there searching for a sorcerer!" Gaius sometimes…most the time thought Merlin had something wrong with him. They quickly entered the infirmary to both stop in surprise when they saw Reseme quietly working at the table. She was so focused she didn't even look up. Merlin smiled in relief, she was looking better and at least had enough determination to be helping them. She finally looked up in confusion when Merlin started laughing. "What have you never seen a girl working on a cure?" She smiled slightly and prepared herself when Merlin quickly walked towards her to pull her into a hug. "You are amazing! I am so happy your better, things are so boring without your input on everything!" She laughed at his antics before smacking his arm slightly "Stop it now, I have work to do." Gaius walked over putting his hand on Reseme's shoulder in a comforting way. Reseme looked to him and smiled before continuing her work. They all worked in silence until they were rudely interrupted by Arthur and some knights walking in. They all looked to them in frustration. Arthur made a point of ignoring their looks "What is the meaning of this?" Gaius said in his straight to the point tone. "Sorry Gaius every room must be checked." "Checked for what." "We have to see if the sorcerer is hiding, I'm just doing my job." Arthur looked up to see Reseme giving him the 'Gee thanks I have to clean this up later' look. He made a slightly guilty face before walking up and noticing how bad she still looked (she had looked like death when Merlin saw her so that's why he thought she looked so much better, now she just looked as though she felt like death) "What happened to you?" She laughed slightly putting her hand on her hip "Well thanks, nice to see you to." Arthur calmed slightly seeing as though she still had her sense of humor. "I was just feeling bad this morning." Merlin really wanted to jump in and tell Arthur what happened but fought the urge knowing Reseme would only make him pay for it later. "You should probably get some sleep you look exhausted." Reseme quickly shook her head "I have had enough sleep to last me a long time." Merlin didn't know how much Arthur knew about Reseme's insomnia but he could tell Arthur was worried about her. Reseme shook her head before continuing "Don't you have a job your supposed to be doing?" Arthur quickly went back into duty mode after telling her they would talk later. He walked over to a bunch of Gaius's medical books "What are these?" Reseme smiled knowing exactly what they were. "My life's work, your more that allowed to read through them if you'd like." Arthur quickly put them down. A thought suddenly occurred to her 'What as Merlin done with the spell book?' She and Merlin had spent a few times together in his room reading, or talking and laughing for her to know he was not good at keeping his room straight. "Whose room is this?" Arthur asked slightly curious. "That's mine." Merlin said growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, or at least that's what it sounded like to Reseme. Gaius must have had the same idea as her for he leaned towards them and asked Merlin "What have you done with the spell book I gave you?" Merlin's eyes widened and Reseme and Gaius watched as he walked up the stairs trying to be indiscreet.

Merlin saw Arthur looking through his things. "Merlin you know there is such thing as a closet? It's this amazing contraption that allows you to store clothes." Merlin nodded awkwardly while looking for the book. He had used magic to hid it and was about to leave when Arthur looked him in the eye and asked him in a quieter tone "Merlin what's actually wrong with Reseme?" Merlin was honestly surprised, he knew that Arthur was supposedly her best friend but he didn't realize how much he cared and worried for her. Merlin shrugged "I honestly don't know, she was fine this morning and then she passed out and started talking about the end of Camelot. When she finally woke up she seemed terrified and simply went to bed. I think she's recovering though. She's doing a lot better than she was." Merlin had no idea why he told Arthur all this, he thought he trusted him but he wasn't sure that was why he said it. Maybe it was because if he were in Arthurs place he would want Arthur to tell him what was going on. Arthur nodded his face showing his concern for the young women. "Is she sleeping alright?" Merlin realized that Arthur and Reseme had probably had the same conversation that he had with her a few days with her prior. 'I wonder if he got anywhere with her.' Merlin shook his head slightly "She hardly ever stays in her room except to read a book. She mainly stay around me and Gaius, especially at night. I think she suffers from nightmares. I asked her about it once but she dropped it almost immediately." The concern in Arthurs face only grew, he turned running his hand through his hair. "Does she ever talk about her dreams?" Merlin quickly shook his head. Arthur nodded before walking towards the stairs only to stop. "Thanks Merlin." He then descended down the stairs, Merlin quickly following. When they came back downstairs the place was a mess. The knights had thrown things around carelessly to the annoyance of Gaius and an uninterested Reseme, she had given up on stopping them long ago and ended up just ignoring them and getting back to work. Arthur continued his walked towards the door poking one of Reseme's shoulders on the way over and smiling in amusement when she fell for the trick and looked to where he had poked before realizing that it was him. She shook her head in exasperation before mumbling "Goodbye Arthur." Arthur mimicked her ton "Goodbye Reseme." He stopped at the door "When do you think you will have the cure?" "That depends on how many times we get interrupted." Reseme smiled at Gaius's nerve, they all knew Arthur would never report him. "Of course, you have my apology." Gaius slammed the door shut "We have to hide that book." Merlin smiled and Reseme already knew where he was going with this. "No, we must use it." The two quickly broke into an argument and Reseme stayed out still working on her potion. "I could heal these people." Gaius shook his head "Science can heal them and save them." "But which will do it faster?" "Merlin promise me you will not use magic." Merlin regrettably agreed.

It was the next morning when Gwen was getting ready and she saw her father. She had from for help from her friends and barged in knowing they would understand. "Gaius! Reseme!" Gwen yelled in a desperate voice! Reseme quickly looked up concerned and rushed to her friend, she knew that tone well and knew when someone needed someone to be there. "Gwen! Gwen what's wrong?" Reseme came over and held Gwen's hand. She heard the door open again and turned to see a panicked Merlin come in. "Gaius it's my father you have to help him! He's sick!" Reseme's heart fell. There was only one way to help her father and she knew Gaius wouldn't do it. Both Reseme and Merlin were relieved to see Gaius actually show emotion. This was a situation that called for it. "Gwen I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Gwen was breaking and Reseme felt for her. "Gaius please." She said through sobs "I can't lose him he's all I have!" Gaius walked over and grabbed her hand "Gwen I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Gwen pushed away from both of them and ran out the door. "Gwen!" Reseme yelled running out the door to find her friend. Merlin walked over to Gaius "Let me use magic! I can't allow Gwen to lose her father!" "Merlin we have talked about this. Only science will give us the answer, were getting close but we need to be patient." Merlin was growing increasingly frustrated with his mentor! "How am I supposed to become this great warlock if I'm never allowed to practice! I have to help Gwen!" Gaius opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a quiet Reseme who neither of the men had noticed come back in. "He's right. We have to help her…he's all she has left." Gaius knew why Reseme felt this way, he knew that it would break her to watch another one of her friends suffer, to see another parent die. He looked to her desperately "It's too dangerous, you know that." Reseme walked up to him and looked up to him with the childlike hope she had when he first met her. "But if we can save her wouldn't it be worth it!" Gaius gently grabbed her shoulders "It's too dangerous…I'm sorry." She looked at him in despair before pushing away from him and slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

Authors note (again!):I honestly don't know how I felt about this chapter...I really wanted to get this finished but for those people who really don't like to read a lot I figured that more than ten pages was a bit overwhelming so...looks like there will have to be a part three...sorry!  
I have also decided Sundays are going to be a no post day. I haven't decided on Saturday's yet, I will try to keep posting every weekday (otherwise this story could go on for a year!) Alright so I'm extremely tired and I have church in the morning. Happy Easter btw!  
I wish you all a happy Sunday!  
Night!


	16. Chapter 16

Reseme's Story

Chapter 14 part 3

Nimueh

Authors note!- Sorry it's so long! I just figured this would make up for the fact I skipped the entire week...and the fact that I really didn't want to make a four parter. I also may not do every episode since their not all that important. Well...hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

...

Merlin was worried. Not only for Gwen for but Reseme also. She hadn't ate dinner and hadn't left her room. The rest of the night had been quite awkward, he and Gaius hadn't said very much and Merlin really couldn't stand to look him the eyes. Merlin had gone to bed immediately after dinner. He laid in bed knowing what he would have to do and knowing how risky this would be. 'You have to have adventure in life, right?'

Reseme laid in bed awake for the fifth time that week…or was it the sixth? Had she even slept in the last week? She had at least attempted it. She was thinking about Gwen and her father and thinking of her own family whom she hadn't seen in so long. She sighed and tried to get some sleep 'I can't allow Gwen to do any more of my work and I can't abandon Morgana anymore.' She was just starting to enter a peaceful sleep when she heard a creek outside followed by a few semi-silent footsteps. Her eyes popped open, 'Merlin?' she listened for a few seconds before concluding it was Merlin. She silently walked out of her room without him noticing (she's skilled like that) She noticed him walking towards the door. She saw him struggling to get the door open since he didn't know how to work the lock. She laughed quietly to herself before joining him and helping him. She felt him tense at her touch and look to her only to realize who it was. He let out a laugh of relief (too loud of a laugh) Reseme quickly covered him mouth with her hands which effectively shut him up. She was about to open the door when he grabbed her wrist and whispered "What are you doing?" "Helping you with Gwen." Merlin looked shocked. "How did you know I was going to help her?" Reseme laughed before answering curtly "I'm observant." Merlin shook his head worriedly "I can't let you come with me." Reseme kept the smile on her face "Well it's a good thing I'm not asking then." Merlin knew she wanted to help but was the point of both of them getting in trouble 'I couldn't stand to see her in the dungeons if the guards caught her!' He knew he would have to stand his ground. "You're not coming with me." He knew he was starting to frustrate her she turned to look him straight in the eye "Are you going to stop me?" He couldn't tell if she had meant to be threatening or if she was simply asking but the way she said it made him feel threatened. "No, I trust you enough not to follow me." He was relieved to see that her eyes told him he would not be followed. He gave her an encouraging smile and before he even thought about the consequences behind the action he kissed her forehead and ran out the door…Reseme stood there stunned.

Merlin snuck into Gwen's house and put the charmy thingy under her father's pillow. He did the spell hoping that it would work! After he had snuck back out and was watching through the window to make sure it worked, he couldn't help but admire Gwen's dedication and love for her friends and family. It made him smile, it made him feel safe to know there are more people like that than just his mother. He had his suspicions that was why Gwen, Reseme, and Morgana all got along with him so well. They were each so much like his mother. He smiled seeing that it worked out and quickly snuck back to his house 'When did I start thinking of it as my house?' He was happily surprised to realize that he now felt as though he had a home.

Reseme sat on her bed crisscrossed like an anxious child, waiting for Merlin to return. She heard the door opened and didn't even have time to stand before Merlin ran in and closed the door behind him. He had a bright smile on his face and came over to envelope her in a huge hug, spinning her around while they both laughed in joyous relief! "You did it!" She mumbled into his shoulder. He set her back down and she put her hands on his shoulder as though she couldn't believe what she had heard "You did it!" Merlin had never felt more accomplished in his life! That was the truth! To see this women that he considered his closest friend to look at him with that bright beautiful smile that showed straight through her soul…it was the best thing in the world! Reseme seemed to be in shock she just kept mumbling "Thank you!" Into his shoulder. Reseme involuntarily yawned, "You should get some sleep." She told Merlin. Completely oblivious to her own exhaustion. Merlin squinted his eyes trying to decipher her. He finally made an arguing sound before saying "Nope!" He grabbed her hand started pulling her towards her bed. "What are you doing?" "Getting you to bed, and I'm not leaving here until you are asleep." Reseme quickly started to argue "No Merlin! You need your sleep, spells are exhausting you'll need your rest! Besides you have work!" She tried to stay as quiet as possible but she could feel herself panicking! Merlin was determined though. Then again so was she! "Merlin go to your room! I can go to sleep myself." Merlin didn't buy her tough girl act for she had the habit of slightly pouting (it was adorable to Merlin). "Fine. You asked for it." Without any warning .Ever he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to his room throwing her onto his bed! "Merlin what are you doing!" She was shocked! He crawled next to her trapping her against him as she wiggled in protest. "Night." He said happily 'At least this way I can get sleep she can get sleep and I can tell Arthur she did sleep. Everyone's happy.' Merlin thought to himself content. Reseme laid there frozen staring out the window…she didn't know how she felt about this. She wouldn't usually feel comfortable in this situation, but this was Merlin. She finally sighed forgetting everything else, she snuggled against Merlin feeling his arms slip around her waist. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Reseme's eyes fluttered open and she breathed in Merlin. She didn't even have a description for him, he was just him. She realized she was leaning against his shoulder and his arm was still around her (he hadn't moved it all night). She felt safe…She always felt safe with Merlin. She snuggled further into him trying to take advantage of sleep as much as she could.

Merlin woke up to see Reseme snuggled against his chest. He had to admit he loved feeling her next to him. She made him feel warm and fuzzy…friends could make you feel that way right? He gently moved some hair out of her face. He leaned down next to her ear and gently whispered "Reseme…wake up." Reseme's eyes fluttered open and immediately met his. They smiled before each getting up and going to get ready. 'The perfect times couldn't last forever, there what you have to live for.' Reseme told herself as she walked towards her room. She got ready and quickly went to work with Merlin by her side. They joked and laughed and split off with huge smiles plastered on their face.

Reseme entered Morganas room to see Gwen there "How's your dad?" Gwen looked up somehow not surprised. He looked up to her with this interested look on his face "You know you're the second one to ask me that today?" Reseme felt she knew but asked anyway "Who was the first?" Gwen smiled "Your boyfriend." Reseme slapped her lightly "Shut up! So he is better?" Gwen realized she hadn't answered "Oh right sorry! Yes he's fine. It's a miracle." Reseme hugged her "I'm so happy for you." Gwen felt a pang of guilt knowing Reseme probably missed her family. "Thanks." They quickly got to work doing their chores. Reseme was folding towels when Gwen came in with beautiful purple flowers "What do you think?" Reseme smiled "Absolutely lovely." Gwen smiled before walking out to get a vase. Reseme went back to what she was doing until she heard Gwen's panicked voice asking "What are you doing?" She heard the vase fall…she ran back to the main area of the room to see Gwen being dragged off! "Gwen!" "Reseme help me!" Reseme started to run towards Gwen but the guards pushed her back. Arthur quickly made them let her go before he gently held her wrist. She turned to him panicked not understanding "What is going on! Why are you arresting Gwen?" Arthur tried to stay calm but felt guilty seeing Reseme was panicking. "We found a magical item under her father's pillow. We were told she was the only one in the house, Reseme it had to be her." He could see the doubt in her eyes and the slight rebellion behind the fear. She looked him dead in the eyes before telling him quietly but very seriously "Your. Wrong." She ran after Gwen to the court room where the trial would be held. Morgana came in after that to see both her maids gone. She looked to Arthur with a look of exhaustion and annoyance "What did you do?" It was said jokingly but wasn't after she realized the situation and quickly chased after her two friends!

Reseme saw Gwen dragged into the court room and knew she had to be careful! She took a moment to slow her breathing as she ran into the room to the designated area for anyone not royal or being judged. She watched in anguish as she looked from Uther to Gwen. She could tell that he had already judged Gwen and was going to sentence her to a fate that she didn't deserve. She listened as Gwen looked around frantically yelling "Why won't anyone believe me!" She connected her eyes to Reseme's and could see that at least one of her friends believed her, though Merlin looked away so she could only assume that he didn't believe her. Reseme knew that it was guilt that caused him to look away and they both knew she wasn't guilty. She saw Gwen start to be dragged away and felt the tears form at her eyes. She felt a huge rage almost overcome her when she heard Uther say "Let us hope that this horrible plague dies with you." She wanted more than anything to kill him but knew that would only cause trouble for everyone. Reseme was one of the first out, she heard Arthur calling after her. She continued to walk in increasing speed. She knew Arthur had been called back to the court room (most likely to talk about the execution) but that gave her no comfort. She finally made it back to her room before she crawled onto bed, curling up into a ball as though to hide from her emotions. She couldn't lose anyone else.

Morgana was furious that they were judging Gwen so harshly and made sure to let them know how she felt. Of course Uther was as hard headed as ever and would not listen to sense. As soon as she got out of the room she went to find her other friend (hoping that they hadn't tried her next!) She entered the infirmary with a quiet knock but received no response in return. She walked in anyway knowing she was more than welcome. She felt panicked that she could find no one, she knew very well with Uther's ridiculousness he could easily have arrested Reseme! She unconsciously quickened her pace towards Reseme's room. She saw the door slightly ajar and peeked in to see her friend curled up in a ball. She was staring into oblivion…it was as though she was already dead. As if Morgana had failed to save her as well. She hesitantly walked in stopping in front of her friend…"Re-Reseme?" She said hesitantly, she received nothing in return. She slowly walked over and crawled onto the bed with her friend as they used to do when Uther went on trips and did not want her alone or when she had nightmares. She put her around her friend and smiled as she finally laid her head on her shoulder. They sat there in peaceful silence for what seemed like ever, Reseme finally broke it. "What are we going to do?" Her voice was meek and cracked as though her very soul was breaking. Morgana thought for a minute and replied with as much strength as she could muster "Whatever we can." Those three simple words seemed to bring Reseme out of hysteria. She lifted her head slightly to meet Morganas eyes "We should go find Merlin and Arthur and form a plan." Morgana wanted to save Gwen as much as Reseme…well maybe slightly less. Reseme's family was a small one containing only friends. Reseme was probably desperate to keep her little family together, so she may want Gwen back slightly more than Morgana, but Morgana knew they would all need their rest, Reseme was obviously running off fumes. She was about to drop any moment. Morgana could see the shadows under her eyes and could tell from the way the slightly drooped she wouldn't make it over two hours. Morgana smiled lightly before shaking her head. "We'll start tomorrow I promise." Reseme was about to protest when Morgana continued "Were all going to need our strength, I know I'm tired and I'm sure you are too." She pulled Reseme off the bed before pulling the covers back and tucking her in. Reseme chuckled against the pillow, Morgana was curious as to what could be funny in the current situation. "What?" Reseme stopped and mumbled quietly "Looks like the roles have reversed for the night." Morgana laughed with her as she finished tucking her in "Well friends always have to be there for each other right?" Reseme looked at her before responding "Right." Morgana nodded before blowing out the candle. She walked towards the door and said goodnight before hearing Reseme say "Thanks Morgana." She closed the door and made her towards her room to do the same.

Reseme was up at the crack of dawn ready to do whatever it took to help Gwen. She had gathered Merlin and Gaius and had managed to drag Morgana into the infirmary (she hadn't managed to get Arthur yet, that would take a lot of convincing!) After they were all together she clapped her hands together "So! I have a plan on how to rescue Gwen." Everyone perked up at the news and quickly straightened up to listen. She waited to look for any objections when Merlin excitedly interjected "Well come on!" She smiled at his impatience feeling herself get excited as well. "Well I think I know where the poison is coming from and I think I may possibly know how to stop it." Everyone waited for the bad part. "And?" Merlin asked, Reseme seemed confused "And what?" Morgana intervened "So what are we all still doing here? Where is the poison coming from? What do you need us to do?" Reseme seemed to understand and slightly shrink into her shell "Oh…well…were going to need Arthur's help if I'm not mistaken. Morgana I'm sure he would listen to you. Would you be willing..?" Morgana quickly nodded "Sure no problem, it's just that I thought he would listen to you more than any of us." Reseme nodded slightly "Well I would do it but I have to go make sure I'm right. I need to go talk to a friend of mine who knows more about this than I do. I thought Merlin could come help me do that. Gaius could you look in one of your books and find the elements?" Gaius nodded his head slightly confused before understanding exactly what she was talking about. He had only recently found out about the cause and was still trying to catch up to her. Reseme nodded content. "Alright then, let's get to work."

Reseme grabbed a torch from the dungeons along with Merlin, she waited for him to check for guards before getting the ok. They were walking down the halls when Merlin decided to make conversation "So how do you know of the dragon?" Reseme smirked as she continued to stare straight ahead replying smartly "You mean Kilgharrah?" Merlin turned his head surprised "Is that his name?" Reseme smiled amused and nodded her head "Yes, I've known him for many years now. I'm a wonderer of sorts and when I first came here a bit of a loner. I took to looking through the castle in my free time to satisfy curiosity and to become a better maid to Morgana. I found him in one of my searches and we just…sort of talked. He knew everything about me and it was…interesting." Reseme smiled at the memory, Merlin was happy to have something to relate to her about (considering he still next to nothing about her) "Did he talk to you about fate and destiny too?" Reseme laughed and nodded "Yes, it was very interesting to hear considering I had no idea who you were yet." Merlin was confused at this then smiled mischievously…"Am I part of your destiny?" Reseme didn't even pause, just continued to smile before using the same tone against him "I don't know. Are you Merlin?" Merlin paused at that "I don't know Kilgharrah didn't mention you yet." Reseme shook her head looking away. "What is it?" She finally looked back to him with this wisdom in her eyes that he had failed to see before now. "Merlin there's something you need to learn. You make your own destiny in this world. Sure Kilgharrah knows the future, but it can be changed. I don't believe anything is set and stone…well expect friendships. I believe that whoever is in charge of the universe has already chosen our friends before were even created. I think it's all so beautiful and natural that it's something we shouldn't even worry about it. Just know that just because something isn't mentioned in your future doesn't mean it can't be. It just means that fate has left it up to you. You have to make the choice yourself." Merlin looked to her with admiration. She was so…different, unique, and…**special**! He was about to tell her something he had been meaning to say but was interrupted when they made it to the cage. "Were here. Come on we need to make this quick. Gwen doesn't have long." Reseme exhaled before walking to greet the dragon. "Hello old friend." He heard Kilgharrah say. "Hey Kilgharrah" He heard Reseme respond as if they were old friends (as far as he knew they could have been!) "Let me guess you're here about your friend correct?" Reseme's joking mood vanished and was quickly replaced with a serious motive. "You are. Can you help us?" He sighed and seemed to be thinking before he responded gently "You know I wish I could, but I may only give you an idea." Reseme nodded understanding before letting him continue "Remember to use the elements. Which you already knew, very impressive. Oh and Merlin you are simply one side of a coin Arthur is the other half. You will not be able to save your friend without him." Reseme smiled happy to finally get some answers "Thank you! We will have a proper chat soon." She started to walk away as he responded "I can't wait." Merlin followed Reseme out hoping that they could help Gwen.

It was getting dark as Merlin and Reseme headed back to the town center. They spotted Morgana and Arthur waiting for them. Reseme smiled happy to know that Morgana had talked sense into Arthur. "So are we ready to do this?" Reseme asked, they all nodded and followed Reseme and Merlin into the sewer (I know I didn't write about it but Gaius and Merlin were with Reseme when she spotted the monster) Once they entered both Merlin and Reseme could feel the evil's presence lurking in the darkness. "Do you know where it is?" Arthur asked in a hushed voice. Reseme replied unsure "Last we saw of it was in the water." Arthur nodded before realizing who was with him. "You two should probably stay here. Merlin and I will handle it." Reseme and Morgana were quick to protest! "I am not going to stay here when I showed you the cause!" Reseme snapped (she may not have gotten much sleep) He gave up quickly on Reseme, he pointed to Morgana "Stay." Morgana quickly became defensive "What do you think I am? A dog?" Arthur tried to be nicer "Father will put us both in the cells if you get hurt. You could get hurt." Morgana looked to him seriously "So could you." He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine we all go." Reseme smiled and walked ahead of them all "Good. Now let's get this hideous creature out of our water!" They continued forward all separating into different parts of the cave. Reseme heard Morgana scream and quickly ran to help! She ran towards her and got the hideous creature attention with the fire. It hit the torch out of her hand and was blocking her from reaching it…Morgana was currently still on the ground! "Merlin! Arthur!" Reseme tried to keep her voice steady but was quickly failing! She braced herself and closed her eyes until she saw Arthur run up and block her from the monster! She clung to his shoulder trying to keep the torch steady in his hand but guide him to a safe exit. "Reseme get Morgana and go!" Reseme wanted to protest but knew Morgana was endanger! She ran and propped Morgana against her shoulder pulling her away from the scene! She set Morgana to the side and ran back to help Merlin and Arthur, She heard Merlin yell "Use the torch Arthur!" Arthur held it out covering his head from the flame. "Ventus ad ictus." Reseme heard Merlin mutter. She breathed in relief to see the creature be destroyed. Peace at last!

The next day Merlin, Reseme, and Morgana all stood in front of Gwen's cell as she was released. Once Gwen had hugged her father she moved on to Reseme. "Thank you so much!" She let go of Reseme but kept her close. She had learned from the past that in stressful situations such as this one Reseme needed to feel comfort. Reseme gave her a smile before saying "I told you we wouldn't let you die." They all walked out together to celebrate.

After their little celebration Merlin found Reseme cleaning. She had this smile that seemed permanent (or at least he hoped so). He came up slightly bouncing until he bumped her playfully. "Someone looks happy." She laughed replying "I am, what's not to be happy about? Gwen's back safe the plague is gone…everything seems to be looking up." Merlin still had questions about what happened yesterday but decided he wasn't ready to say goodbye to that smile. "You look beautiful when you smile." He said quietly almost to himself, but Reseme heard him. She looked up at him with almost…alarmed eyes? As if he complimenting her meant something terrible. She frowned a moment before covering it up and playfully asking "So what do I look like when I don't smile?" Merlin took a moment before answering seriously "A different kind of beautiful." He loved complimenting her not only because he meant every detail but her reactions were hilarious! She mumbled an embarrassed "Thanks." Before continuing on with her cleaning. Seeing as his job was done Merlin retired to his room for the night. Once he was gone Reseme felt slightly uncomfortable, almost as if she didn't want to be alone. Whether it was just Merlin she wanted or just to not be left with her thoughts she did not know. She felt those certain chills enter her spine again as she thought over the words. 'Surely whoever this was thought that the monster and its curse would end Camelot.' She told herself, but she couldn't help but wonder if something else was on its way.

Gaius came in a few hours later after his talk with Uther. 'That could have gone better.' He thought as he entered the quiet home. He was heading to his room when he saw the small flicker of a candle in the library. He walked over curiously to see Reseme reading a book. He sat down next to her but she failed to notice. While she was distracted he took the time to look at her features. She most definitely should be in bed. It looks as though she has gone at least three days without sleeping on her own! (He did not know of Merlins help) "You know you should be in bed?" He said quietly attempting not to startle her. She looked up looking extremely exhausted. This wasn't news to Gaius considering he almost never saw her get a good amount of sleep. He knew she suffered from nightmares, of what he still was unsure. She smiled at him tiredly "Yeah I know…so what's got you up so late?" "I was talking to Uther of Nimueh." Reseme straightened up slightly at the mention of the name. She had crossed paths with Nimueh before and at one point had even considered her a friend, but that was a long time ago. "What about Nimueh?" Gaius hesitated knowing she would need to know but hating to have to bring her painful memories. "Gaius tell me." She said sternly. He sighed heavily before saying "We think that the curse was an act of Nimueh. We found her mark on the egg that was in the water." Reseme was scared she would admit it. Nimueh was not someone to reckon with! "What will she do next?" Gaius shook his head frustrated at not having the answer to the same question "I don't know. We have to be prepared for anything." They both sat there in silence before Gaius got up. He walked to the door but stopped "She will stop at nothing." He said staring straight ahead. Reseme watched him walk out.

More authors note!-

Alright so that was that...yep! Hope you enjoyed it! I have been typing this over the time period of the last week so there's your answer for why it's so long...yeah I really have no idea what else to say...so that's it! Night!


	17. Chapter 17

Reseme's Story

Chapter 15

The Poisoned Chalice

Authors note:Hello! So I'm not exactly sure when I last updated...I think it's been a week? Which is my goal so good on me. So I have decided the idea of posting everyday if very far fetched and all in all probably insane even by my standards. So! My new posting days are...  
Friday: For mostly any other story I'm working on.  
Saturday: Will remain to update Reseme's Story  
Sunday: Will mostly be imagines (which I do have some new ideas since I saw that a bunch of you liked the Doctor Who one.)

...

Reseme heard noise from outside the library, she yawned to see it was early morning. 'Might as well greet the day.' She thought to herself, hoisting herself to a standing position and going out to greet the day. Merlin looked up in surprise as she exited the library, "What are you doing up?" Reseme shrugged nonchalantly "I've been up. Couldn't sleep." Merlin looked at her worried, she clearly wasn't lying. Her eyes were dark with sleep deprivation and the shadows that hid under them were extremely noticeable. He was frustrated that she wouldn't even try to sleep but he figured she was the same as him and Gaius. All three were stubborn and that was most likely why they were all able to coexist so well. He decided to brainstorm about it over his chores. He and Reseme made breakfast together and had it setting out by the time Gaius came out of his room. They all quickly ate and headed off to their separate jobs.

It was later during the day when Reseme was walking by Arthur's room that she saw Merlin. She had only come to talk to Author about the feast and warn him to invite Morgana but she couldn't even get the words out once she saw Merlin. She tried to cover her laughter but failed. She held her hand over her mouth trying to prevent it from making noise, once she finally got a hold of herself she turned to Arthur who was smiling at the entire situation. While he may be very protective over Reseme and like to make fun of Merlin, he did think they would make a cute couple. "Arthur I came to say you should invite Morgana before she gets mad at you…also great job with Merlin." "Hey!" Merlin exclaimed at the fact they were acting as if he were not in the room! She turned to acknowledge him "Merlin you look…interesting." She said before turning and quickly leaving the room. Merlin made a note to himself to take the headpiece off when Reseme came in the room.

The feast came quickly, there was much preparing to do before though. Merlin was walking through the castle with Gaius complaining as usual. (You couldn't really blame him, he just wanted a little credit) When this (attractive) maid accidently ran into him "Oh I am so sorry!" She said looking quite guilty. Merlin felt bad for her since he knew what it was like to be a new servant. He shook his head and started to help her up "It's no problem." She started to get up with him following, they seemed to freeze and stare into each other's eyes. Merlin started to take in the little details of her face. He notice like Reseme she had brunette hair-though Reseme's was slightly lighter-she had intense blue eyes that seemed as though they could look into your very soul. Her lips were a very beautiful red, she in general was a beautiful girl. He couldn't help but almost fall for her. He finally gave her one of his charming smiles and handed her the rest of her belongings "Thank you." Just as he was about to reply they heard more footsteps and turned to see Reseme walking by with a few items of her own. Merlin didn't know why, but he felt extremely uncomfortable having the two around each other. The girl in front of him turned to see who it was and broke into a bright smile. "Reseme!" Reseme looked up in surprise and analyzed the women in front of her. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated, the women being kind gave her slight help "We used to work together at a Kingdom far away from this one." Reseme broke into a smile. "Well I have worked many places, but I do remember you." The girl walked up and gave her a small hug. "So you're working in Camelot now?" Reseme nodded "Yes, I think I have finally found a home." The women nodded in understanding, her smile slowly faded into a saddened look. "I heard about your parents…I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am." Reseme nodded trying to cover the frown forming on her own face. She seemed to go into a world of her own but shook her head quickly snapping back into reality. "I accepted it long ago, it doesn't affect me anymore." The women looked troubled and slightly shocked, "Certainly losing them like that still affects you?" Reseme seemed to be growing more troubled by the second. 'I **do** remember this girl! I just don't think it was from working in another castle…she knows about me, about my family. She's right you're a bad daughter, you should still be sad knowing you had so much to do with it.' She looked to meet the others eyes. "It has been lovely catching up but I have much to do before the ceremony." The other girl nodded in understanding before Reseme walked past them. They all watched her go before the women turned to look at Merlin and Gaius smiling. "She was always such a nice girl. We were quite close when we were younger." She got lost in her own thoughts and walked off after bidding both of them goodbye.

Reseme knew something wasn't right! She knew she had never told anyone about her family! This girl acted as though she had told her! **That** was the problem. She tried to control her thoughts and stay calm (or at least look it) as she walked through the hallways towards the banquet. 'Well at least once this is over she will leave and most likely won't come back.' This thought comforted Reseme enough to put a slight smile on her face as she walked into the room. She immediately spotted Merlin and Gwen, she walked over to join them. She came over just in time to hear their conversation "She's very pretty." She heard Gwen say "Yes she is." Merlin agreed…she didn't know why that bothered her too much. 'I'm sure it's only because I don't trust her. I always become anxious about my past and she knows about it. I'm sure that's why it upset me.' She gave herself a reassuring nod before turning to Merlin smiling "Merlin do you have a crush?" She was joking but was very unsettled at the fact he blushed before responding "Maybe." Her smile dropped immediately, luckily Merlin didn't notice or he would definitely have questioned it. 'Merlin like's her! That's just…wrong!...why do you care?' She continued this mental battle until Merlin nudged her. He looked to her worried before mouthing "You alright?" She smiled reassuringly nodding her head to make it more convincing. She noticed Gwen had moved to stand next to Gaius. She decided to pay attention to what was being said in case the servants were needed for anything. That was when she noticed the girl walk past her and make eye contact with Merlin before exiting. Merlin was about to follow her before he lightly touched her arm and said quietly "I'll be right back." Reseme mumbled under her breath "Don't get yourself into any trouble Merlin." Merlin heard her though and gave her a funny look before following the girl. Reseme watched them go worriedly.

Merlin followed the girl out realizing she had wanted him to follow her. He couldn't shake that last comment Reseme made "Don't get yourself into trouble Merlin." The words were enough to unsettle him. 'Does Reseme not trust me? No…that can't be it she has always trusted me before.' It wasn't only the words that upset him, he heard the worry in her voice. He could see the fear in her eyes. Fear of what? He did not know.

The girl turned nervously waiting for him, once he caught up to her he asked "What's wrong?" She seemed as though she could barely talk "I shouldn't say anything." Merlin knew it must be bad "You must tell me." "He'll kill me!" He got closer as he usually did with Reseme to calm her down "I will make sure that won't happen." She looked to him with fearful eyes, it was really starting to disturb him how much she reminded him of Reseme. Besides the eyes and the hair they really didn't look all that similar…maybe it was the facial expressions? 'Merlin focus!' "I was walking past the Kings room today and…I saw him put something in the goblet. I think it was poison! He wants the throne for himself! He needs to get Arthur out of the way!" Merlin straightened, "You think he poisoned Arthur's goblet!" She nodded nervously. Merlin couldn't wait for an explanation he bolted back into the room yelling "Don't drink that!"

Reseme jumped at the sound of the big wooden door opening. Merlin stepped through and ran over taking Arthurs cup! Reseme stepped forward to see what was going on! She felt her heart drop when she heard Merlin say the cup was poisoned…she knew what Uther would do. She was about to protest to save Merlin but Arthur beat her to it (thank God!) "Father there has to be some mistake! Merlin is just being an idiot!" Of course the arrogant King demanded that Merlin be punished. "Why do you say it's been poisoned?" Merlin faltered…Reseme understood immediately. It was the girl. "I can't say." Reseme cringed knowing that wouldn't settle well with anyone. "Drink it. If he's wrong you can do with him what you please. If he's right then I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Reseme felt her blood literally freeze when she saw Merlin start to lift the goblet! "Father if he drinks he'll die!" Arthur jumped in once again desperately trying to help this servant he had come to consider as a friend. If he couldn't do it for himself he had to do it for Reseme, she couldn't lose anyone else. "Then will know he was telling the truth." This made of Arthur and Reseme want to punch the King then and there. Arthur walked over to Merlin attempting the take the drink which Merlin quickly dodged. "Here let me drink it!" "No no it's alright." Merlin calmly lifted the goblet acknowledging Uther with it and making eye contact with Reseme as it reached him lips. She could see it in his eyes, the message behind those deep blue eyes "I'm sorry." They all watched with wide eyes as he set the cup down…"Nothing." Everyone seemed to relax until Merlin started coughing as though something were stuck in his throat…the moment he fell over Reseme jumped over the table to get to him and was by his side within seconds! "Merlin! Come one Merlin! Wake up!" She shook him gently trying to get a reaction. Gaius and Arthur came over and lifted him, they quickly took him the infirmary.

Reseme ran in and threw everything off of the patient bed they had. "Set him down here! Umm…Gwen could you get some water!" She ran her fingers through her hair in her in a stressed way. She moved over so that Gaius could take over. She hovered over him (not that he minded) "G-Gaius is he going to be alright!" He didn't say anything is fear she would have a seizure. She had taken now to pacing back and forth behind him. "He's pulse is extremely weak." "I sent Gwen to get water she'll be back soon." She said in an almost numb way. "Reseme can you grab that cloth over there?" "Yeah sure." She hurried over grabbing it before coming back to place it on Merlin's face checking his pulse while she was at it. She sat down in a chair like he had for her, she took his hand in hers rolling it over and over. Gaius noticed her, she was trying to hold it together he could tell. She would probably do what she did for all those years. Hiding her emotions with a smile or even just a blank face and then going to bed to cry herself to sleep. He can't help her, all he can do is help Merlin. "Reseme we will do whatever we can. I know both of us will." She gently touched her shoulder, she nodded emotionless (or attempting to be). "I know Gaius. We'll get him stabilized for the night and then you should try to get some sleep…I'll stay with him for the night." Gaius didn't even try to protest, he simply nodded and they silently worked on the medicine to keep his pulse steady. Almost twenty minutes later Gaius got up. Reseme noticed looking up expectantly. "I'm going to bed." She nodded understanding, she gave him a slight smile before saying "Alright, see you in the morning." He walked off to bed leaving her alone with a sleeping Merlin and her thoughts. She pushed hair out of his face, lightly running her fingers along his face. "I will fix you Merlin…I will.

...

Authors note:Alright hope you liked it! Please tell me if you like the way I'm doing this (because I honestly don't know) Is it alright that I'm going by the episodes or would you rather have it doing different time periods of their lives? Just any questions or comments what so ever would probably help me a lot. Or if you don't say anything I'll just assume that anyone reading likes it or that I have no viewers...Alright, Oh! Might as well admit it now, I don't own Merlin, I only own Reseme and the story.

I also wanted to thank anyone reading for their support. I love writing and it feels good to know there is at least one person out there who enjoys my work. So thank you for that and I will talk to you all again tomorrow!...hopefully...Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Reseme's Story

Chapter 15

Part 2

Authors note:Hello! Sorry this was a seriously long chapter but I had a lot I wanted to cover and I didn't feel like making a part three. So your going to have to just deal. Alright so we'll talk more after you read...start...now!

...

Reseme felt someone gently shaking her. She popped up and turned to see who had intruded on her only to find Arthur standing there with his hands on her shoulders. He was giving her a small smile. "Hey." He said quietly as though not to frighten her further, he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey." She tried her best to put on a smile but it only looked pained. "Reseme…I wanted to let you know I'm sorry. I know my father was wrong…there was just nothing I could have done." Reseme quickly shook her head before putting her hand on his shoulder and making him sit down next to her. "Your right. There was nothing you could have done. I know that." He nodded giving her a small smile before realizing why he had shown up. "Is Gaius awake?" She seemed to realize the same thing, "Oh!" She started to go to his room before turning back "Watch Merlin for me." Arthur watched her leave feeling extremely awkward. 'It should only be what a minute? She only went to get Gaius. What does she want me to watch for…?' He was relieved to see Reseme return with Gaius. He stood up glad to get to his task. "Gaius you told us about the flower that can heal him…what will happen if he doesn't get it." Reseme froze, she shut her eyes tight waiting for the answer she already knew. "He will only last three days at most without it." Once Arthur saw Reseme's face he knew that he would no doubt have to go find this plant. "I will leave immediately." Reseme was quick to jump in "I'll go with you." "No!" There was no way Arthur was going to let his best friend take a chance of endangering herself! "Arthur he's my friend too! I can't just let you go and not have anyone to watch your back!" Arthur knew he would have to play this carefully if he wanted to keep his friend. He turned to her calmly "Reseme I can't allow you to come with me. Please understand." She couldn't take it! She had to try one more thing! "Please if you won't take me than take Leon!" He could see the desperation in her eyes. Not only was she worried for Merlin but she was worried for him…she had always been a good friend. He gave her a sad smile "Reseme I can't." She nodded sadly before quietly walking to her room shutting the door behind her.

Reseme watched Arthur ride out. She shook her head sadly before closing the curtains behind her. She walked out to where Merlin was and sat down next to him. She gently slid some hair off of his face smiling slightly at how soft his hair was. 'Funny thing to think about when your friend is dying.' She shook her head slightly at how pathetic her thoughts were. "Merlin I know you'll make it through this." She said quietly before getting up to get a new washrag. While her back was to him Merlin opened his eyes slightly looking around the room panicked before catching sight of Reseme! He calmed down at seeing her. Against his will his eyes slowly fluttered shut as she returned.

Gaius came out a few hours later to find Reseme in the same spot still taking care of Merlin. She was constantly checking his temperature and making sure the rag was always wet. She could feel her heart slowly sinking as Merlin's pulse weakened. She knew he would be alright, he always was. She kept telling herself this as the conditions worsened. She did not leave his side. Not. Once. Gaius would watch wearily from the sidelines along with Gwen as she insisted that she was fine and didn't need any help taking care of him. They knew she was right about not needing help, but they also knew that she couldn't stay awake forever.

Gaius finally came out of his room after not being able to watch either of the people he had come to think of as family struggle any longer. He took a breath before walking over to Reseme and hesitantly putting his hand on her shoulder. She slightly jumped but exhaustion had kicked in and she seemed to be in daze from what he could tell…she looked up and looked to Gaius Yep exhaustion had definitely set in. He looked to her sorrow showing in both their eyes. As much as Reseme tried to deny her fears and doubts Gaius could see through it. She was scared. Gaius didn't think she would ever admit it. Her eyes were dull and the exhaustion was seeping out. Her face showed signs of hope while her eyes showed next to nothing. She knew as well as he did that the chances of Arthur getting there and back within the three day time was highly unlikely. She gave him a weak attempt at a smile. He returned it before sighing and hesitantly telling her "You should go to bed. I can take care of him for a few hours, and if I need help Gwen can come. I'll tell you if anything changes I promise." She looked to him hopelessly "I can't leave him Gaius." Gaius nodded sitting down next to her. She looked to him slightly confused "Well I can't have you spending the entire night by yourself now can I?" She gave him a smile. "Thanks Gaius."

Reseme woke up in a cave of sorts. She quickly jumped up looking around panicked! "Why does this place look so familiar?" She mumbled to herself. She started to walk around this cave…"Yep this definitely looks familiar." She ran out into the sunlight excited to get of the dark damp cave. She breathed in the fresh sunlight and stopped in her tracks when she saw Arthur. "Arthur?" He continued to stare at her in his calm demeanor. "Reseme." She was still angry but she had to admit she missed him. "What are you doing here?" She said finding herself break into a smile and hug him. He looked at her as though she were a simpleton "I'm where I told you I would be…getting the cure for Merlin." Reseme's eyes widened in realization! "We're in the Forests of Balor." She stated the fear slowly sinking in as she thought of her past with this place. Her blood froze when she realized something else as well. "Nimueh's here." She said the seriousness evident in her voice. Arthur nodded calmly but she could tell her was nervous. "Well then we better get that cure." Reseme nodded in agreement quickly strodding of toward the same cave she had just left.

Reseme and Arthur continued to walk through the passages of the cave. She could feel the dread seeping in more and more as they continued. "Hello Reseme." Reseme froze immediately Arthur almost running straight into her. "Reseme what is it?" "I know that voice." Reseme mumbled in shock. Arthur gently took her shoulder. "Who? Reseme what's wrong?" She looked to him the fear and shock mixing within her expression. She looked up to him and started to walk away. "Arthur we need to find that cure and get out of here." He struggled to keep up with her pace. "What why?" She stopped once again and turned to look at him "It's her. Nimueh's here."

They ran as fast as they could the herb in her hand! The struggle had been hard but they had found it! All they had to do was get out! They stopped in their tracks when Nimueh herself appeared in front of them. She was oddly…friendly. "Hey Reseme, it's been a long time. What twelve years." Reseme refused to let her get into her head. "Nimueh move we must leave and undo your stupid mistake." Nimueh's smile didn't even falter. "Reseme don't you see? I need him dead. He is a threat." Reseme knew she could get him in trouble. "It's too late for him, and Arthur. While he is not meant to die at my hands I don't mind making it easier for the actual perpetrator." She slowly raised her hand causing Arthur to fall and have to catch onto the wall! Just as Reseme was about to help the flower disappeared from her grasp! She looked around panicked before she found it above Arthur. She looked to Nimueh the sorrow evident in her eyes "Nimueh please, don't do this!" She shook her head ruefully "You have this coming."…everything started to fade away. She felt herself fall into the darkness, allowing it to completely swallow her.

Reseme bolted up with a gasp only to let it out realizing she was exactly as she had been left. She checked to make sure Merlin was ok only to realize his pulse was weaker and he had blisters! She froze in horror realizing Nimueh had sped the process up. She quickly shook Gaius from her side of the table "Gaius!...Gaius! It's Merlin!" He jumped up surprised before getting worried at the sight of a fearful Reseme. He quickly got up and check what she had already. He realized the same thing…if Arthur didn't make it back soon Merlin would die.

Reseme was looking through many books throwing them once they were of no further use. She was using the upmost concentration and refused to give up! "Gaius that servant was Nimueh I know it! I recognized her! She poisoned Merlin and increased the speed of the poison! We have to get him help!" Gaius nodded slowly understanding what she was saying "I agree completely but what are you searching through books for?" "I had a vision…Arthur's in danger, It's all a trap Nimueh wants Arthur dead. If he dies Merlin dies and then there will be no one left to worry about!" To say she was stressed was a major understatement! "We have t-"She was interrupted by Merlin mumbling a spell under his breath. They saw the light coming out from underneath the blanket. Reseme slightly panicked for Merlin's secret before remembering Gwen had gone to get water. Reseme ran over to Merlin's side! "Merlin! Merlin it's me Reseme! Can you hear me!" Merlin continued to mumble "Climb Arthur! Faster follow the light! Forget the plant! Save yourself!" Reseme felt her heart stop when she heard those words. What was happening to Arthur? Was she too late to save him? The light faded out and it was as though nothing had happened at all. Merlin was still dead to the world.

Arthur was a fool! To trust a young women like that! Of course she would turn out to be the sorceress that caused harm to his friends! After many attempts at swinging at the strange light he decided he should probably trust it. He reached forward trying to grab the plant. 'Almost there!' He was so close! He had to get it! Leaving it wasn't an option! He hadn't come this far just to give up! He tried to stretch out a little further…he grabbed it! He didn't have very much time to get excited since his life was still had stake. He quickly climbed out preparing to fight once he was out of danger of falling. He took a breath and made the way to his horse. "Merlin please still be alive." He mumbled to himself as he got on his horse and rode back to Camelot.

The light had finally disappeared from Merlin's hand and he had seemed to grow unconscious once more. Reseme sat by his side eyes showing no emotion except fear. She rocked back and forth as she often did when she was thinking. She finally after hours of silence spoke to Gaius (Gwen had left hours ago). "I think we should use magic." Gaius was about to protest but she didn't give him a chance. "His pulse is barely there had his breathing had gone from much struggled to almost nothing…Gaius if we don't do something he will die." Without having a say all the emotion she had felt since this all started broke through her voice. Gaius saw that lonesome vulnerable side that he wasn't sure he had ever seen before. She was barely holding it together herself. Gaius had no idea what to say to her. He simply shook his head and walked out of the room. Reseme watched him go. She had no idea what his answer could have been but honestly at this point she didn't really care. She took a deep breath before scooting closer to Merlin and laying her palm against his clammy forehead and the other over his heart. She scrunched her eyes shut and tried to concentrate. "Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura!" She mumbled quietly. She opened her eyes scanning to see if it had worked. "Come on Merlin!" She desperately wanted him to be ok! She shook off her worry and recited the spell again. "Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura!" It was one she had learned during her childhood and knew it worked most the time…unless the person was too close to death to be cured.

Arthur had finally made it back! All he had to do was get the herb to Merlin and he would be fine! 'Why are those guards coming out here?' "Halt! You're under arrest by orders of the King!" Arthur was pulled off his horse and led to the chambers. "Father please just get this to Merlin! Do whatever you see fit to me I don't care! But don't let him die!" Arthur had hope his father was not heartless but was proven wrong when he crushed to herb and stepped on it! Leaving it right out of Arthurs reach! 'There has to be something! Come on think!'

Gwen barged into the infirmary seriously angered by the news she had just received! Reseme and Gaius slowly looked up to meet her with dead eyes (especially Reseme) "Uther has thrown Arthur in jail! They won't let anyone down to see him but I think he has the herb!" Reseme jumped up and started to walk towards the door "Don't worry I'll get it." She was determined and was almost there when Gwen grabbed her arm. "Gwen let go I need to get that herb." Reseme was in no mood the play games, and even though Gwen was actually slightly frightened by Reseme's deadly tone. She lightened her grip. "Reseme you going to pass out if you don't get some rest." Reseme wouldn't look her in the eye "I'll get plenty of rest once Merlin is safe." She went out the door before anyone could stop her.

Reseme strode to the dungeons with food in her hand set up to look like the prisoners. Reseme felt slightly guilty for not allowing Gwen or Gaius to help but not only did she want to know she had done something to help Merlin, she was also terrified they would be caught. If anyone was going to get caught it would be her. She was the only one that she didn't mind letting get hurt. She walked straight to one of the guards who was in charge and said as serious as possible "Food for the Prince." The guard furrowed his brows in what Reseme could only consider confusion…"Go right ahead." He said letting her past. Reseme took a deep breath once she was through and continued the walk toward Arthur. 'One step down only…three more to go.' She waited till the guard opened the cell door and allowed her to go in. Arthur looked up in what he was attempting to make look like disgust. She attempted to hide a smile knowing he had always struggled to keep his true emotions at bay. They had always joked she was the actor of the two. "Set it over there." She nodded trying to remain professional and not make some smart comment as she usually would. 'You have no time for that Merlin's life is at stake. Get the herb and get out of there!' She waited till he walked over to the tray throwing a few things around and giving it back to her. "I simply cannot eat two meals." Reseme felt her blood freeze. "The schedule must have gotten mixed up again. No harm done." He went over and sat down giving her a worried look out the corner of his eye. Reseme nodded walking calmly but quickly but was stopped by the dungeon keeper. "Wait!" Reseme slowly stopped and turned waiting for the explanation. 'Please don't catch on! Please don't catch on!' The guard slowly walked up to her looking at the plate in her hands. "The Prince certainly doesn't need to meals. Give that here." Reseme gently handed him the plate trying not to upset him. "Guards seize her." He said nonchalantly as he turned his back to eat the food. Reseme looked panicked and tried to make it to the door but was grabbed by two guards. "What is your name?" The guard asked her once he had set the plate down." Reseme smirked slightly "Well you won't be finding out now will you?" She said in an almost mocking voice. She looked around before spotting a few barrels "Alieno." She spoke firmly smiling happily as the men fell at her feet. She walked up to each man and mumbled under her breath "Alieno." She needed to make sure that wouldn't be able to point her out or even remember that magic had been used. She sighed contently before running up the stairs to Merlin. She stopped outside the door. 'This must have been Gwen's doing! Who else would have the nerve to go in as a maidservant! She just wasted all our time!' Reseme barged into the room extremely angered to see Gwen must have just gotten there herself and was handing Gaius something. "How could you! You just risked this entire thing! You not only wasted my time but Merlin's as well! I told you to stay here! Why couldn't you just listen! Could you not do as you're told for once!" Reseme didn't realize how loud she had become by the end…Gwen was scared she could tell…she didn't care. She really didn't. Merlin was her only concern. Gwen could leave. Gwen looked to Reseme flabbergasted…"Reseme I-""Save it. None of your words mean anything to me. All that matters is saving Merlin." Without another word she sat down in her spot next to Merlin and gently took his hand. She looked up when she realized Gaius had paused in his work. "Gaius what's wrong?" He looked up to her worried "I fear we may have to use magic." "But we can't it's against the law!" Gwen cried out scared. Before anything else could be said and Gwen could irritate Reseme any further she snapped "Gwen go get some water. It should work the same." Gwen had never seen Reseme this way before and really didn't want to test her. She simply went and did as she was told. As soon as she was gone Reseme turned to Gaius who he gave his full attention to. "Gaius you know what you have to do." Gaius looked worried. "You could do it too." Reseme gave him a sad smile and a shake of her head "I can't I had to do two spells on the guards after Gwen left me to get captured." Reseme did not say this bitterly, she simply stated it. Gaius nodded understanding how weak spells could make you. He took a deep breath before reciting the only spell he could remember for this specific thing. He opened one eye and both he and Reseme let out a breath to see it had worked.

"Reseme quickly hold his nose." She quickly pinched his nose shut allowing Gaius to pour the liquid into Merlin's mouth. She didn't let go until she was sure none would get caught in his throat. They both waited. Reseme grabbed his write nervously grabbing his wrist to check his pulse…"Gaius! He's not breathing!" Gaius quickly got down to put his ear to Merlin's chest! He sat up quickly looking to a panicked Reseme! She quickly put her own tear stained cheek to his chest wanting to hear for herself…nothing. "No…NO!" She cried against his chest not wanting to believe he was gone! She slowly sat up to look at his face. She shook him yelling "Merlin please wake up! Please!" Neither Gwen nor Gaius knew how to help her. Once she realized the situation was hopeless and that she needed to get away she ran out of the room! She leaned against the door banging her head on the hard wood and sobbing! "Please! Please don't let him be gone!" She said quietly to herself. 'Go back. He'll want to see you.' She immediately stopped crying. She had heard this voice many times throughout her childhood and once since she arrived in Camelot…someone was communicating with her. She quickly took their advice and horridly walked back over to where Gwen and Gaius were hugging. Reseme gave a disgusted groan mumbling "Get a room." To herself. She leaned over towards Merlin analyzing him for any signs of life. She finally saw his eyes flutter open! He finally opened them looking around before locking eyes with her. She smiled a smile of relief as did he! She gave him a tight hug which he quick returned as best as he good from his position! He looked up to Gwen and Gaius who still had not realized he was awake. He smirked before giving her a mischievous look. "Ewe Gaius that's disgusting! You're old enough to be her grandfather!" Reseme was laughing at his childish antics…that was until Gwen reached down and kissed him! Reseme's eyes widened and she felt her blood stop cold! 'Nice to know that's what friends are for.' She thought bitterly to herself. Gwen was enjoying it! Merlin even seemed to enjoy it! She pulled away after a few seconds (which was much too long and should have been nonexistent in Marlins' opinion.) She covered her mouth in shock as though she had just realized what she had done (yeah right). She glanced up to Reseme nervously and immediately felt guilty after seeing the look of hurt of her face, she could see she was holding back tears. "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead." Merlin laughed it off "its fine." 'Oh he's just being polite.' "It's more than fine actually." Reseme could feel her blood starting to boil! 'Oh great so he liked it! Why do you care?'

Merlin finally asked "So what happened?" They all sighed exhausted sighs. Reseme finally replied realizing no one else was going to. "It's a long story, I'll explain it later." They all laughed. Reseme stayed back in a corner still in too much shock to really participate in conversation. 'Am I jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? Merlin isn't mine, I have no claim to him except for being his closest friend…Am I in love with Merlin?' That thought scared Reseme to death.

Merlin was exhausted and worried. Worried about Reseme, he knew he liked her and didn't want his chances to fall because of that contact with Gwen. He knew from the moment he saw the way Reseme and Gwen were acting that something had happened. They were arguing or mad. It made him nervous, they always seemed so close. He knew he would have to tell her that kiss hadn't meant anything. He was currently lying in bed trying to go to sleep. All he really wanted was for Reseme to be there though. He knew she wouldn't be asleep, she would either be in the library or just faking it. He didn't have the energy to get her. This was a difficult situation.

The next morning Arthur came into the infirmary after being released from the prison. He waited till Merlin looked up "I just came to see how you were doing." Merlin nodded giving him a smile "I'm alright, alive. I hear it's you I have to thank for that." Arthur shrugged as though it was no big deal. "I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't saved me…I'll see you at work tomorrow." Merlin nodded quickly "Yeah, bright and early." Arthur started to walk towards the door when he noticed Reseme by the door. She suddenly felt very worried for her, she looked even worse! Her eyes were even hollower along with the rest of her face! The bags under her eyes were scarily prominent…she looked as though she were barely standing! "You ok?" He asked on his way out. She gave him a small smile that only gave him slight comfort. "Yeah, you?" He nodded "Thank you." She said, the meaning serious in her voice. He nodded touching her shoulder affectionately before making his exit.

Authors note:So did you like it?...Hmm? Well I hope you did. So I just a few ideas I thought I would ask about...  
would anyone think about a Disney fanfic?  
you people prefer imagines or oc's?  
everyone ok with what's being done right now? Or are you all completely tired of this story and would love for it to just stop?  
Also saying now, these answers (if any) will only give me ideas. They don't determine what I do. Just putting that out there, I just wasn't idea of what any readers prefer or would like to see more of?

Alright thanks for reading...night!


	19. Chapter 19

Reseme's Story

Chapter 16

Favors

Authors note:Alright sorry this is late! My typing time was interrupted yesterday...at least it's here though! It's also just a basic fluff...didn't think that would be too huge a deal since I get a lot of requests for Reseme/Merlin hope you enjoy and I will talk to you at the end. All the way down...

Reseme was once again reading in the library when she heard a whimper come from Merlin's room. She frowned trying to think of a reason he would make that sound. She curiously walked towards his room knowing he would do the same for her. She quietly opened his door to see him thrashing around in his sleep. His had a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. Reseme made her way to his bending over to rest her cool palm against his scalding forehead. She smiled lightly as he turned into her hand as though he enjoyed the coolness of her skin. "Oh Merlin, must you always have some problem?" She said jokingly. An idea popped in her head! She looked around hesitantly making sure no one was near before looking to make sure Merlin was going to stay asleep. She took a deep breath before quietly speaking the word "Tepesco." Merlin instantly started to cool down, smiling in his sleep. Reseme couldn't help but share the smile knowing she had helped him. 'Oh Reseme you are so hopeless.' She thought to herself. She sat a little while longer moving hair out of his face or holding his hand. She got up and walked to the door but stopped to look back and say "We are not to make a habit of this." Before walking back to the table to finish her book.

Merlin woke up feeling completely refreshed. He had the best dream-'Come on you know it was only because Reseme was in it.' Merlin felt he was coming to terms with his feelings. He just wasn't sure what those feelings were though. Merlin had never been one for crushes or relationships. He had a feeling Reseme wasn't one for them either. He shook it off and went out to greet the day. He found Reseme asleep at the table resting her head on a book. Merlin shook his head amused he crept up behind her sitting down on the bench next to her before softly whispering "Reseme"…no response. He gently shook her shoulders "Reseme…wake up." He smoothed some hair out of her face (seeing this has kind of become a habit with the two) Merlin was quickly running out of ideas. He sighed blowing some hair out of his face. He brightened up as an idea came to mind! He smiled knowing this would definitely bring her spirits up. He held out his hand and spoke the words "Acacia rosea amaranthus franxinus excelsior." He smiled knowing it stood for almost everything Reseme stood for. The next thing he knew there was a set of beautiful blue lilacs. He remembered Reseme telling him how these were her favorite flowers. He looked to his other hand to see a plate of delicious looking food 'Wow, I'm actually getting better!' He set the items down setting them up so they would look nice before trying once more to wake her up. "Reseme." He said excitedly. She furrowed her brows as if coming back into the real world was becoming difficult. "Come on sleepy head, greet the day." He saw the smile come to her face at the corny greeting. "Up and at them Merlin."

They sat and talked for a while before deciding it was time to head to work. Just as they were about to leave Gaius came out "Oh Merlin Reseme, would you mind picking some herbs for me after work." They easily agreed and went on their way. As they were walking Merlin noticed Reseme was very happy, she just seemed to have a bounce in her step. "What's got you so happy?" Merlin said slightly nudging her to get her attention. She shrugged happily "I don't know. Well you made me breakfast and gave me flowers! That was pretty great to wake up to." Merlin smiled proudly "I guess that's as good a reason as any to be happy." Reseme gained a thoughtful look on her face as she asked "Why did you do it." Merlin shrugged with a small smile on his face. This made Reseme quite curious she leaned closer to see his face "What is it?" Merlin almost looked embarrassed "Come on you can tell me! I am your best friend." Merlin nodded "That you are. I just thought you needed something to boost your energy, besides your still not sleeping are you?" Reseme seemed to get slightly defensive "I get enough." Merlin noticed she said this jokingly but her head lowered once the words came out. He sighed not sure how to approach this subject. It seemed to him every time he did it only ended in them fighting 'I don't want to fight with her. I like **these** moments no need to ruin them.' Finally thinking of what to say he changed the subject. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Merlin knew he could talk Arthur into giving him the day off if he really tried. Besides Arthur was Reseme's friend too, he would want her to have a break. Reseme looked up to him in surprise before putting on her thinking face. "I do." Merlin deflated slightly-"But." Reseme was quick to say after she realized how much it had actually upset him and guessed he had plans. "I get off at five in the evening." She gave him a hopeful sideway glance, her eyes crinkled with curiosity. Merlin looked over to her excited "Well I was thinking back to our bet a while ago." He stopped to get her frustrated and saw it working when she tried to get him to continue. "And?" "Well I finally figured out what I wanted to do for my day with you." Reseme looked up confused "What are you talking about?" Merlin smirked "The deal." Realization quickly took over Reseme's face as she thought back. (The deal was in chapter 12 Valiant btw) "Ah." She nodded her head. "And what would you like to do?" Merlin almost seemed giddy when looked at her. "I want to go on a picnic!"

Reseme was quick to oblige "Alright. Be at Gaius's by 5:30." Once Merlin agreed Reseme gave him a nod and a quick "See you then." Before walking off to her job. She could barely contain her excitement! Neither could Merlin! He ran all the way to Arthur's room and only slowed once he had almost run into the door. Even after that he was humming and dancing around as he did his chores. Finally Arthur could not take it anymore. He wanted to know what had him so happy! "Alright what's got you in such a good mood?" Merlin froze as if he had no idea what Arthur was talking about. "What?" "You're...giddy" He said with a wave of his hand while trying to guess at the right word for Merlin. Merlin shrugged, but Arthur didn't miss the smile that stayed on his face. Arthur squinted his eyes as he continued to watch Merlin waltz around the room. That was until Reseme walked in. Arthur noticed the major changes Merlin made. He immediately controlled himself and tried to make it look as if he had not just been flailing around the room.

Reseme greeted him with a smile and said "Hi." Which he replied back with "Hey." She then turned to Arthur and skipped/hopped over to him playfully. He wasn't fazed by her childish ways since she had done this for many years now. "So what's up?" He said with a smile seeing as she was obviously also giddy about something. Reseme seemed unfazed by his question. "I'm just happy. Why is it wrong to be happy?" She said jokingly, which Arthur rolled his eyes at. "Nooo…it's only wrong when you won't tell your best friend why you're happy." Reseme shook her head at his antics. "It's not a secret and I have no problem what so ever telling you what has made me happy on this occasion." Reseme was smiling inwardly since she knew once she over explained something or used words he didn't understand he became confused and didn't bother with his question anymore. "Alright then what is it?" He said smiling. 'Darn it!' She didn't show her frustration and quickly decided it wasn't really a big deal and she knew she could trust Arthur. "Merlin and I are going on a picnic." She said smiling. Her smile was contagious and Arthur was quickly smiling along with her 'She's happy that's good.' Arthur truly was happy for her and Merlin. He looked over to Merlin who looked completely embarrassed by the whole situation. "Merlin! Is that you were so happy about!" Arthur shouted over jokingly to Merlin. Reseme looked to Merlin amused, but she didn't comment. Arthur turned back to Reseme "He was dancing around humming and in his own little world. It was adorable, my guess is it had something to do with your date." He noticed her become slightly panicky when he said date. "Oh well I don't know if you'd really…it was part of that bet. The deal was whoever was right got to spend a day with the person who was wrong and they could do whatever they wanted. Well Merlin has chosen to go on a picnic." Arthur was having fun with this. "Where's the picnic going to be?" Reseme had a look of excitement on her face "It's a surprise." Arthur had to admit he loved seeing her like this. It had been a long time since he had seen her this happy.

Merlin was smirking amused at the sight of Reseme so happy. It helped that she was happy because of him. He thought it was cute the way she would jump slightly and keep her hands around her mouth when she got excited. Her excitement was so high you could see it reflected in her eyes. They sparkled as though they contained a hundred diamonds inside them. The colors got brighter as well, the blue and green mixing beautifully almost as if to match her dark blue dress. He was relieved she was much too into her conversation with Arthur to notice him observing her. Arthur was still asking her questions when she seemed to fade off slightly…"Reseme?" Arthur asked noticing she had blanked as well. "Reseme?" He said in a joking tone as he waved his hand in front of her face. This seemed to get her attention. "Huh, oh sorry. I just realized I have somewhere to be…" She slowly walked towards the door collapsing her hands awkwardly. Arthur must have noticed as well. "Everything all right?" She didn't turn back as she opened the door and yelled over her shoulder "Yep, yep. Everything is perfectly fine. I just have to go. See you tonight Merlin, bye Arthur!" By the time she was done talking she was already down the hall and probably much too far for either to ask what was a matter.

Reseme quickened her pace once she was out of the room. 'No no no not now! Not again! Please shut up!' She thought to herself. "Oh Reseme you know you can't run from me." She sighed frustrated and increasingly anxious. 'Why can't you just leave me alone? I thought we agreed I would have my own life.' "We did. We did, but we also agreed you wouldn't keep secrets." The voice echoed accusingly in her head…'What do you mean?' "You know exactly what I mean! Don't you lie to me!" Reseme flinched at the aggressive tone. Her posture slowly shrinking as she gained the look of a guilty child. 'Fine, I'm having visions.' "Anything else?" Now Reseme was officially confused. 'I most definitely don't think there is anything else.' She could hear the deafening silence swirling around in her mind as the voice thought. "What about Emrys?"…'What about him?' The disappointment she could feel vibrating around was overwhelming. "The fact that you have fallen for the sorcerer." Reseme stopped in her tracks completely…'You are mistaken.' She said already regretting her words. He did not like to be talked back to. "Listen. You can deny it all you want. I just don't want you to lose sight of why your there. I don't want you to get hurt." 'He's not like that!' She could feel herself quickly losing her temper through her panic, confusion, and frustration! More silence. "Have you talked to Kilgharrah?"…'Not recently.' "Ask him what is to become of you and the warlock…trust him Reseme. He can see the outcome of this."

Reseme stood there for what felt like hours. She just starred and starred into the distance of the flooring. She only came out of her oblivion when someone touched her arm. She slowly looked up, the frustration and anxiety wiped from her face leaving only what looked to be exhaustion. Gwen was staring at her, concern written all over her face. Reseme looked as though she were about to fall over…"Reseme are you alright?" Gwen said with caution. Reseme starred at her as if she did not understand the meaning of the words that she had just spoken. She furrowed her brows 'What did she just say? Oh!' She quickly masked her exhaustion and put on a smile "Yes Gwen I'm fine. I just zoned out, nothing to worry about." Gwen smiled nervously unsure. "Are you sure? I'm sure if you're not feeling well Morgana would give you the day off, heck Morgana would give you the entire week!" Gwen said laughing. Reseme laughed along with her awkwardly. 'Why is she being so nice to me when just two weeks ago she was manipulating me?' Reseme kept the thoughts to herself but quickly made some excuse to get away. "Gwen…I'm sorry but I have somewhere to be." Gwen quickly stopped smiling and stared at the person she had considered a friend for so long. "Reseme? You're not still mad about the stuff with Merlin right?" Reseme stiffened, Gwen quickly noticed the change in body language. She was closing herself off as she always did when she didn't want to talk. "I already said sorry. How long is it going to take you to get over this!" She said it in a hushed tone but it still sounded like screaming to Reseme. "I can't." She said as strictly as she could muster given her fragile state. Her friend had betrayed her, that was something she could simply shrug off. "I want to forgive you. I really do, I just **can't**. You betrayed me. You took away something I felt strongly about. It's just not something I can forgive…I'm sorry." She turned without another word and continued on down the hall as if the conversation had never occurred.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Reseme quickly finished up her chores and got Morgana her tea before walking out the chamber doors towards her house. She could feel the exhaustion creeping up, but would not allow it to ruin her evening. She stopped at the front door of the infirmary and started to look for her key. She stuck it in the lock and turned the knob. Why was it so dark? She quickly noticed there were candles lined up in a specific pattern. She quickly read the message and smiled before making her way out the door…the message was a tree.

Reseme raced towards the only tree this message could have meant! She could feel the smile on her face only grow larger as she imagined what might await her! She finally made it to the tree…no one. She laid her hand along the bark smiling at the feeling. She jumped when she heard a branch crack. She turned to see Merlin standing behind her with a rose. "You scared me." She said nonchalantly. He shrugged smiling before bowing like a gentleman and holding out the rose. "For you my lady." He said jokingly. Reseme bowed playing along taking the rose from him delicately. "Thank you." He grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him so that their noses were almost touching. "Come on I have something to show you!" He pulled her after him farther into the forest.

"Merlin where are you taking me!" She yelled over the sound of the wind. "It's a surprise." She rolled her eyes starting to grow use to that reference from him. He finally stopped effectively making her crash into him. "Sorry!" She said panicked. "Were here." Reseme was curious…"What's here?" Her curiosity only grew when Merlin smiled. He pushed through a veil of leaves to show a beautiful waterfall surrounded by the greenest grass you could imagine! There were dozens of roses and lilacs everywhere! What made Reseme gasp though was the beautiful picnic that was placed directly in the center of the beautiful scenery. "Ta da!" Merlin said through a fit of laughter. "So…do you like it?" He said sounding almost nervous. Reseme turned to him with the brightest smile he had ever seen. Before he knew what had happened she had pulled him in for a hug. "It's perfect. Thank you Merlin." She whispered into his ear. Those simply words were enough to make his heart melt. All he wanted at this moment was to kiss her. The feeling of her in his arms made him feel loved, cared for. 'Merlin stop! Think about your friendship! You could ruin everything! She's happy that's all that matters.' He shook his head slightly before speaking "So, we have a picnic to enjoy."

They talked and talked for hours. Laughing at any joke they could think of, telling funny stories of their past. They went back and forth back and forth and never seemed to run out of things to say. Before they knew it night had fallen and the stars were out. They both looked up and started to name as many constellations as they could think of. They laid side by side on the blanket looking up. After a moment of silence Reseme glanced over "Merlin, you know what I think?" "What?" Merlin said curiosity sneaking through his voice. "We should be stars." Merlin laughed, Reseme nudged him "I'm being serious!" She quickly searched the sky finding two stars that stayed close together. She pointed "There, see those two?" Merlin saw what she was talking about. "You think they should be us?" He looked to her hopefully 'Maybe she feels the same way I do?' "Yes, they are close just like we are…and they never leave each other's side. That's us." Merlin starred at them along with her. He smiled at the admiration on her face. She didn't take anything for granted, he admired her for that. She turned to see him watching her. "What?" Merlin shook his head "You're beautiful." Reseme seemed to almost look confused. Merlin couldn't be sure but he almost detected fear in her eyes. She seemed to be looking into his soul trying to find meaning for the words. She finally turned back to look at the sky as though nothing had happened before saying "I'm not beautiful Merlin."

Now Merlin was confused. 'How could she say that? Even your only talking physical beauty she still is beautiful!' He refused to let her say that about herself. "You're wrong." He stated, she looked to him confused. "Excuse me?" She said, a smirk playing at her lips. "You are absolutely wrong." She shook her head before sticking her hand in the water and throwing it onto him! "Hey!" She started laughing insanely before Merlin picked her up and threw her in. When she reappeared she did not look happy. She walked over to the edge of the pond once again and held her hand out for help. Once Merlin took it though she smiled pulling him in with her. "You did not!" "That's payback!" He quickly started to throw more water on her and the whole thing quickly turned into a water fight. The screams and laughter could be heard for miles.

Authors note:...here. Alright so once again I apologize for being late and I was having trouble writing the Lancelot chapter since I really don't like him at all...anyway so I gave you a fluff instead!  
Also question...Would someone please tell me if there is a chapter called Valiant? I can't tell the way my account is set up. It appears on mine but won't tell me if it's published. So that would be highly appreciated! Alright bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Reseme's Story

Chapter 17

Lancelot

Authors Note :Sorry this will have to be two parts, that ending was just too cute (in my opinion of course) So enjoy!

Reseme and Merlin finally started to stroll home around the first hour of the morning. Still laughing and talking about how great the time spent together had been. They were still laughing when they heard a sound…they both seem to notice and immediately ducked towards the ground…"What do you think it is?" Merlin whispered to Reseme, she didn't answer him but shook her head. What they saw next was nothing great. It was some kind of creature! Reseme's eyes widened when she realized exactly what it was! "Merlin run!" Merlin was not one to question Reseme so he grabbed her hand and they ran! Unfortunately the hawk raised him paw and hit Reseme…"Reseme!" Merlin screamed in fear! He had to get to her! "Merlin go!" He couldn't leave her there! He looked up to see the beast getting ready to end him. Just as he was about to be clawed a young man jumped out and hit the beast with his sword! It only stunned the creature…Merlin made sure that the creature was distracted before running over to Reseme.

She was stuck under a rock that had fallen on her. He quickly lifted it off of her and picked her up quickly running back to the only person with a weapon. He sat her down behind a rock and bent over to check on her. "Are you ok? Did that thing hurt you?" Reseme seemed fairly aware for someone who had just been thrown. Merlin took that as a good sign. "Merlin I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Not really thinking about what he was doing, only feeling the fear he had when he thought she was hurt. He lifted his hand up to gently cup her cheek. He felt her stiffen under his touch…'Is she scared of me?' That thought made him extremely uneasy. He noticed she had a cut on her forehead and quickly became worried it was deep. She must have seen the concern on his face for she grabbed him hand "Merlin it's just a cut." He smiled to see she was her usual self, tough and stubborn. He helped her up and looked to see the situation around them…it wasn't good.

Lancelot was trying to hold the beast off but they all knew it wouldn't stay that way. Reseme analyzed the situation dreading what she was going to have to do. Merlin couldn't figure out a spell for this creature, he had no idea what it was. Reseme however, did. This was a griffin and they could only be stunned or killed by certain spells. She remembered many times from her past when her family had to deal with them. She thought the spell to herself hoping it would be enough, not wanting to speak the words out loud in fear of someone discovering who she was. The spell took its toll allowing the creature to fall asleep which would allow them time to get out of there! She noticed the man was exhausted and looked as if he were about to collapse, Merlin was too busy watching the Griffin to notice. "Merlin come on, we need to get him out of here." Merlin looked to her confused. "What are you talking about? It's not like were taking him prisoner." She rolled her eyes at him jokes. "Merlin he isn't going to be able to hold on his own much longer I think we need to get him to Gaius." Merlin looked closer at the man suddenly noticing what she had. The Griffin had clawed him. He was going to lose conscience from blood loss. He became serious and helped Reseme lift the man to a standing position so they could drag him to Gaius. Neither one of them were qualified enough to take care of claw marks such as these.

Once they got to Gaius the sun was starting to rise. They didn't bother knocking and simply barged in and laid the man on the table. Reseme quickly got Gaius and dragged him out to his new patient. "What has happened here?" Gaius said frustrated about being woken up. "We were in the woods when a Griffin attacked and this man saved us but got injured in the process." Gaius nodded and immediately started to work while Reseme and Merlin watched from a distance. It was nothing horrible, the only part that was even slightly serious about the claw marks was not allowing them to get infected. It was about an hour later when Gaius looked up confused and suspicious. "Why are you two wet?" They suddenly seemed to realize they had soaked their clothes and hadn't bothered to change. Gaius also seemed to notice how close the two were to each other. "Is there something I should know?" They looked surprised and worried. Reseme knew Gaius could be overly dramatic at times. "We simply went on a picnic. We forgot to tell you, I'm sorry." Reseme said trying to avoid a fight. "That still doesn't explain why your clothes are wet and why you're so close." They seemed to realize just how close they were and quickly took a few steps apart. "We had a water fight." Gaius still seemed suspicious. "Merlin had mentioned the picnic but that was yesterday. Did you two stay out all night?" They nodded starting to realize how bad this looked. "You two better be careful rumors spread quickly here. While I understand others won't." They nodded just glad this conversation was coming to an end. He made a head motion towards their rooms "Now go get some dry clothes on." They rushed to their rooms.

Lancelot woke up to see himself in a…infirmary? Why was he in an infirmary? He looked around calmly when he noticed the same girl from before standing a little distance away watching him with a friendly smile on her face. 'Wow she's even prettier when she's not soaked and bleeding.' Gaius had taken care of her head, she just had a bandage on now. "Hi, I'm Reseme." She said in a calm friendly manner. "Lancelot. Could you tell me where I am?" She nodded coming closer to sit on the side of the cot. "You're in Camelot. In an infirmary, you got injured after fighting that Griffin. Thank you by the way. You just had a few minor scratches but you lost some blood. You'll be fine in a few days." She said casually as if these sort of things happen all the time. "Do these things happen to you often?" She shrugged smiling "Only every other day." She said joking along with him. "So Reseme, is Gaius your husband?" Reseme quickly choked on the drink she had in her hand! "What! NO NO NO NO! Gaius is my guardian! Oh gosh!" She started to laugh extremely hard! "That completely just made my day! Thank you." He waved the compliment off. "It's the least I could do to make a beautiful women such as you say a bit better." She seemed to almost blush. She was about to say something when the young man that had been with her came out. He walked over to them with a friendly smile of his own. He reached out to shake Lancelot's hand. "Hi I'm Merlin." He shook back, "Lancelot." "I see you already met Reseme." He said with a gesture towards her. Lancelot immediately liked him, he had such a caring and fun personality. "Yes, your wife is very charming." Reseme could feel the heat rise of to her face, as did Merlin. He had become as stiff as you could get. Lancelot simply seemed confused. Reseme didn't want to offend the guest by coming out and saying he was wrong. So she settled on a joke. "Why do you assume I'm married?" They all started to laugh. "My apologies" Lancelot said through a fit of laughter. Reseme looked to see what time it was nudging Merlin "I'll talk to you later, I have work. Bye Lancelot." She walked towards the door closing it on her way out. This was going to be a good day, she decided.

Merlin sat around with Lancelot talking and laughing getting to know the man better. While he hadn't felt comfortable about the way Lancelot looked at Reseme he decided to not let that bother him and decided maybe he had misjudged. He quickly learned Lancelot had a desire to be a knight of Camelot. Merlin brightened up at this. 'Maybe I can show him how grateful Reseme and I are of his help by getting Arthur to make him a knight!' "Lancelot. What would you say if I told you I could get you in the tryouts for the knights?" Lancelot looked to him surprised "I would say you're an amazing friend and I am in your debt." Merlin shook his head excitedly "This will be our way of thanking you for your help. Say nothing of it I'll go talk to Arthur immediately!" Merlin ran out to go find Arthur.

Merlin was running so fast he didn't see the shadow coming to the same direction he was. "Ow!" Sorry! I am so so sorry!" Merlin hadn't even bothered to look to see he had hit and was simply trying to get both of them up. Once they were both up and their hands were connected from where he had helped her up he paused. "Reseme?" "Hey Merlin." "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." She shook it off, "Where were you heading off to so fast?" His excitement returned and he shook her hands in his excitedly getting closer as if to whisper the news! "I was going to talk to Arthur about making Lancelot a knight!" Reseme gained a look of excitement as well. "Merlin that's great! That's so exciting!" They laughed in excitement together when Merlin seemed to realize for the first time he hadn't let go of her hands and they were quite close together (not that he minded). He let go slowly and saw she was still smiling, she waved him away "Go! Lancelots probably waiting for the news!" She walked off the finish her chores while Merlin ran in the opposite direction.

Merlin ran to Arthurs chambers bursting in! "Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin shouted with excitement which unfortunately sounded like cries of urgency. "What!" Arthur came running out of the bathroom with a sword in his hands completely terrifying the both of them! Merlin through his hands up in confused surrender. "What are you doing!" Arthur dropped his sword to his side in frustration "Merlin you can't just barge into the Prince's chambers screaming like that and not expect me to come out with a weapon." He walked over to the table to get a drink before asking "So what did you need?" Merlin perks up remembering his motives. "I was wondering if I could have a friend of mine come to the try outs for the whole knight thing." Arthur snorted at Merlin's little knowledge of the area. "Is he a royal?" Merlin seemed confused so Arthur elaborated "Does he have royal blood?" Merlin couldn't really say no for it would just be awkward and then what was he supposed to tell Lancelot! So he did the first thing that came to mind, he lied. "Yeah, of course. It would be a problem otherwise wouldn't it?" Arthur nodded calmly. "Yes, that would be a bit of a problem considering commoners can't be knights." Merlin smirked, Arthur noticed "What?" Merlin laughed slightly deciding to joke with him "So that must be why you haven't made Reseme a knight yet. Too bad she would be really good at it. Camelot would be a much safer place." Arthur laughed along with him, sadly they were most likely both laughing at how true the statement actually was. Their guys though so they would never admit it. "See you at try outs."

Merlin and Lancelot were standing excitedly waiting for Lancelot to be called by Arthur to be tested. "Where's Reseme?" Lacelot asked curiously. Merlin shrugged it off and answered nonchalantly "She'll be here soon." As soon as Lancelot's name was called he went out to meet Arthur. Merlin stood watching and didn't notice Reseme come up beside him carrying some clothes "Hey." Melrin turned to smile at her "Oh hey." "So how's he doing?" She asked excitedly. "He only just started fighting Arthur. I don't ether's going to back down easily though." He noticed the worried look on Reseme's face. "What is it?" She was biting the tips of her fingers nervously "I just have a feeling…" Merlin frowned not really understanding. "I'm sure he'll do fine." Reseme nodded trying to pass off as not worried. Of course she turned out to be right when Arthur completely knocked Lancelot over before taking his flag and starting to walk away. That wasn't the bad part though. Lancelot kicked Arthur's foot out from under him effectively knocking him to the ground and pointing his sword at him! Reseme quietly gasped knowing this could go badly if Arthur was in one of his moods. The gaurds had already pushed Lancelot onto the ground. "On your knees!" Arthur got up getting very close to him…Reseme didn't realize it but she was clutching Merlin's hand through the entire ordeal. His hand was quickly losing color. "You are one interesting person Sir Lancelot. See you at practice. That doesn't mean you're a knight though. You still have to beat me when I'm on guard." Arthur spoke good naturedly before turning to see Reseme's look of relief. He gave her a friendly nod before walking off towards the castle.

Reseme shook in excitement. When Lancelot looked back to the two they gave him thumbs up. That was when Reseme noticed Merlin's hand. "Oh Merlin I'm sorry!" She quickly laughed taking a few steps away. Merlin took a step toward her "It's nothing. Truthfully I was cold and you were giving me heat anyway." She smiled at his kindness. He noticed the basket on the ground "What are those?" "Oh their just clothes I have to have washed. I was getting ready to go to the lake and wash them. You want to come with me?" Merlin nodded happily. "Yes, I would love to go." They strolled off towards the forest.

Merlin and Reseme laughed and joked as he helped her get the clothes washed. They told horrible jokes and some funny ones. Merlin talked about funny situations he had gotten himself into in the past. Reseme never talked about her past, Merlin noticed. He would catch her staring off into the distance sometimes when they weren't talking and all he could do was wonder if she was thinking about her family or friends. He didn't want to push her though, they had been having such a great time. Finally once it was all over he hoisted himself up before offering her his hand only to catch her once again staring into the reflection of the water. She was in her own world, she remained emotionless. "Reseme we need to go." She didn't respond, too deep in thought. "Reseme." He gently tapped her shoulder effectively getting her to look up. He loved the look of innocence she had whenever she was surprised or confused. "Hmm?" He laughed slightly at her expectant look. "We probably should head back." She nodded quickly "Oh yeah!" She gently grabs his hand as he pulls her up. They start to head back down the path. "Merlin?" He looks to her "Yeah?" "Thanks for coming with me." He smiles at the warm smile she's giving him. "No problem. I like being with you." Reseme nods understanding what he's saying, "I like being with you as well." He holds his arm out jokingly as if they were about ready to dance. She quickly took it and they skipped down the path together.

Authors note:So hope you enjoyed! Sorry that it was late. Finals you know! Hopefully I'll post a lot more during the summer. Btw while I'm thinking about it, Thank you ! For the 800 views! I never actually thought I would get that many. So thanks. I have decided once I get to 1,000 (if I get there) I will take requests on the next chapter, so if you want a Merlin and Reseme fluff, or just a casual day, or if you want a friendship day with the three amigos (Merlin, Arthur and Reseme), heck I would even do a sleep over for you guys! So just tell me what you would like to see. If it's too crazy it won't be part of this story it would be it's own separate thing.


	21. Chapter 21

Reseme's Story

Chapter 18

Lancelot part 2

Authors note: Ok quick warning there is attempted rape in this chapter. Sorry, I don't agree with it and would say just skip it but it may end up being important later. Don't exactly know yet. Anyway I'm not really in a talkative mood and I'm sure you would rather just read so...read.

Reseme and Merlin skipped into the house laughing hysterically at something the other had said, effectively scaring Lancelot and Gaius. Gaius jumped up while Lancelot had a hand on the knife he kept at his side. "What do you two think you're doing?" Gaius said upset at the disturbance. The two quickly let go of each other and straitened up. Merlin spoke up while Reseme kept quiet knowing this was best after years of expierence. "We were just washing clothes." Merlin said as calmly as he could. "Oh is that all?" Gaius said with an irritated tone. They both nodded. Gaius looked to Reseme knowing she wouldn't lie to him. "Reseme is this true?" She nodded her head quickly. She really didn't feel like getting in trouble with him over something this minor. Gaius paused before shaking his head "Alright you two go get ready for supper." They both nodded and scuarried off to their rooms. Gaius looked to Lancelot shaking his head "Their such children!" Lancelot tried to keep the smile off his face.

They all sat at the dinner table silently listening to Lancelot tell stories of his adventures and past, Merlin couldn't help but wish Reseme would be this opened. He was starting to realize he was falling for her, hard! He was worried this would be how it always was. She would act as though she loved being around him and then she would still tell him nothing about herself unless it was from the time she had spent in Camelot! Merlin loved spending time with her and wanted them to be close. He wished for her to simply trust him! He looked over to Reseme to see her resting her chin on her elbows and listening intently with a satisfied smile on her face. Merlin smiled at how interested and at peace she looked. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself before paying attention to Lancelot once more.

Reseme was walking by the market to return the basket full of clothing she had to the castle. She had decided to drop by and say hi to Lancelot when she saw him fighting Arthur! She dropped the basket on the ground and sprinted over to see if she could somehow break up the fight, but they were fighting with pointy objects and well…she had a basket. She got as close as possible before yelling at the two "What do you two think your doing! Stop it NOW!" She watched in impatience and worry as the two simply glanced her way surprised before continuing their fight. She knew she would face serious consequences since Arthur looked quite serious if she tried to break up the fight. She stomped her foot in frustration trying to think of a better idea. She didn't notice Merlin come up and touch her shoulder. She looked up to him with worry in her eyes. Merlin immediately became scared, Reseme was usually very calm and collected "What's wrong?" He said in tone he hadn't even heard from himself. "I-I can't get them to stop!" Her voice was angry but he could detect the fear behind it. He looked up analyzing the situation just as it became sticky.

Both Him and Reseme gasped in alarm as Lancelot put him sword to Arthurs heart! They both tensed up prepared to protect Arthur even if it meant taking out a so called friend, but…Lancelot made no further move. He stood there breathing heavily from the battle he had just fought. He put his sword down offering Arthur a hand. To both Reseme and Merlin's relief Arthur took it with an impressed smile. "I think your ready." They heard Arthur say. Reseme let out a sigh of relief leaning against Merlin and causing him to have to warp a hand around her shoulder to keep her from falling. "Thank God." He heard her mumble.

Reseme and Merlin watched in anticipation as Lancelot was being announced a knight. When the applause came you could hear Merlin and Reseme's above anyone. They felt like proud parents. At the dinner afterwards Reseme came up to Lancelot giving him a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered excitedly in his ear. Lancelot could find himself struggling to contain himself. Reseme was standing so close to him he wanted nothing more than to just grab her and kiss her. He couldn't though, he **wouldn't**! He had a very strong feeling whether Reseme and Merlin knew it or not they belonged to each other. He would not stand it the way of that. 'Besides Gwenevere's pretty sweet herself.' He thought to himself as Reseme released him giving one of her dazzling smiles that made his heart flutter. "Thank you Reseme, for everything.' She nodded before leaving him to entertain the other guests there to congratulate him. He watched her all the way until she met up with Merlin. 'Yep, definitely don't have a chance.'

Reseme was skipping through the hallways put in an even better mood than usual due to the part and the knighting of her friend. She was walking past the throne room when she heard the name Sir Lancelot mentioned. She stopped in her tracks backing into the wall as quickly and quietly as possible. She was close enough to the doors to hear but far enough to not be seen. She strained to hear, she wanted this to just be a talk of how good he is but she feared this was something else. "There are no records of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. He only has four sons." Reseme while worried for Lancelot quickly became furious! 'They have been lying to me! All of them!' She quietly ran off the find the person she needed to talk to! She was storming through the hallway when she realized something quite important "Their going to arrest Lance!" She mumbled as she came to the realization. "Lance!" She yelled as she started to run the opposite direction to find his chamber. She rammed on the door "Lancelot it's Reseme you have to open the door now!" She could only hope that he was here! 'If he's at practice then they would already have him.' "Please open the door, please, please." She said to herself as her anxiety built up. Finally the door opened and there stood a shirtless Lancelot. Reseme didn't even notice as she barged in throwing him a shirt and pulling out a bag to put him clothes in and walking over to his drawers "What took you so long!" She said in irritation as she continued on with her tasks. "I wasn't dressed I was having a bath. What are you doing?" He said while watching her in confusion. "You have to get out of here! Their coming for you! They don't think you're a noble." He paused feeling very guilty. "Reseme?" "Yes." She said while continuing to throw things into bags. "I-I'm not a noble…" The silence was deafening to him. Reseme on the other hand was hearing that last sentence over and over again. She slowly turned to him, he thought he saw a hurt look on her face before she covered it would a blank canvas. "Well, thanks for letting me in on the plan it was really appreciated." She said the anger reaching her voice as she walked towards the door. Lancelot panicked and grabbed her arm. "Get off of me! I did everything I could to help you! I tried to be your friend! You're the one that betrayed me!" She screamed at him. His senses were getting out of control and Reseme looked fierce and terrified! He shoved her harshly against the wall his body as close to here as it could be. He held both of her wrists against the wall in a steel tight grip. "Lance let go of me and get out of here! You're wasting time!" She said in an anger that almost frightened him. He was beyond reason, Reseme realized this. She wasn't going to give up though. Lancelot was her friend she would get through to him.' "Lan-"Before she could continue his hand covered her mouth and was pulling her towards the bed! "Lance get off of me!" She screamed as he threw her onto the bed!

She looked into his eyes trying to plead with him not to make a huge mistake! "Lance…please." She whispered close to tears. His eyes were dilated to an unhealthy level as he stared at her and then scanned his eyes down her body. He licked his lips knowing what he wanted "Don't worry Reseme I can get you to love me, you'll see."

Reseme started to panic as started to undo her dress. "Lance I'm sorry I don't feel that way about you! You are a friend! A great friend! But not if you do this…please don't do this!" She pleaded. She couldn't let it come to this. She wouldn't be violated 'You can't let this happen!' She thought to herself as she came to the conclusion this wasn't Lancelot. She looked around racking her brain for any ideas before she saw the vase setting on the dresser. She trained her eyes on it wielding it to go to her target. The vase smashed against Lancelot's head, his eyes rolling into his head as he fell onto her unconscious. She pushed him off of her fixing herself before dragging him into the closet mumbling to the unconscious body "I don't know who you are but you're not Lancelot." She was tired and sweaty from all the exertion but she couldn't function properly. "What am I supposed to do?" She said to herself.

She quickly decided to go find Gaius and ask for help. "Gaius!" She said as she ran into the infirmary! He looked up alarmed "What is it?" She had to catch her breath before continuing "Lancelot's not actually noble he had fake papers that I believe Merlin helped him copy. They're going to arrest him for fraud!" Gaius made her set down getting her some tea to calm her down. "Well where is he we need to get him out of here?" Gaius said in a calm voice. Reseme almost visibly froze at that idea. She had no desire to be anywhere near that monster! "Umm I think he's hiding in the closet of his chambers." She said as calmly as possible. Gaius observed her closely noticing how hard she was breathing and she looked petrified. "Did anything else happen?" He asked cautiously. She quickly shook he head. "No…that's it." She said proud of herself for covering the nervousness in her voice. Gaius believed her but that still didn't explain the odd symptoms of her body. "We need to find Merlin."

Gaius was out looking for Merlin and Reseme had opted out of going to find him. She was sitting drinking her tea her eyes red rimmed and tear stains running down her face. She could only be strong for so long. She couldn't get the scene out of her head picturing it over and over. It only became more horrifying each time. "It wasn't him. It wasn't him. It wasn't him." She said to herself as she shook and cried. She heard the door opened and had just enough time to stand up and turn her back to the door. "…Reseme?" She shut her eyes tightly not wanting to talk or let him see her like this. She turned her head enough to acknowledge him without letting him actually see her "Merlin." She said in as stable a tone as she could. It worked, that wasn't the problem. Merlin had learned enough about her to know when she was upset. While her voice sounded fine, she loved to look people in the eyes-he remembered her telling him "The eyes are the door to the soul. You just have to pay attention long enough for the door to open.-he also knew her normal posture. He could tell she was struggling to keep this appearance up. She was barely holding herself together.

She heard every footstep he took towards her. They were slow and cautious. She started to quickly walk to her room "Well it was nice talking to you. I'm really tired s-Reseme." She stopped knowing she was caught. She waited until she knew he was close. She flinched when he touched her shoulder. Merlin definitely noticed the flinch, it scared him. He had never seen her so weak and scared. She hadn't faced him since he came through the door. He gently (ever so gently) turned her to face him. She had her face turned away, he lifted one of his hands to delicately lift her chip up. She finally looked into his eyes. He swallowed hard not realizing how much it hurt to see her like this. She was holding back, he could tell. He didn't need to ask to know she needed someone to be there for her right now. He pulled her in for a tight hug lightly rubbing circles against her bag. He felt her start to shake. "Shh….everything will be alright." He said in a soothing voice. 'He has no idea!' Reseme thought to herself. There was no way she was telling him either! 'He wouldn't understand that it wasn't Lancelot. He just wouldn't' she thought to herself. She wanted so much to open up to him and not have to carry everything on her own! She was tired of secrets! She was tired of no one knowing who she really was! She was losing herself! But she was Reseme, she couldn't open up even if she knew needed to. She pulled away from Merlin pulling the best smile she could. "Thanks Merlin. I feel better." I'm just going to go clean up and find Gaius ok?" Without waiting for a response she went to her room leaving him on the cold hard ground…alone.

Reseme was curled up in her bed with the covers covering her head. The darkness was comforting compared to what light could bring. Reseme was scared. She didn't understand why she was scared of something as simple as this! She was angry at herself for being scared! She was angry at Merlin and Lancelot for lying to her! She just didn't understand…'It wasn't him you know that. That was a monster inside of him that you need to get out of him. You know what you have to do.'

Merlin sat where he was destroyed. He was completely destroyed. He had no idea how to handle this situation. He thought he was doing fine until Reseme got up and left! She was just so confusing he never knew what to do! Then again maybe that was why he loved her. He heard the door open and close…silence. There was only silence. Merlin was guessing it was Gaius but for all he knew there was some poor customer looking for Gaius who came in to see his apprentice sitting on the floor staring at a door. He finally sighed defeated before getting up to turn and see it was Arthur…'Oh.'…Merlin had no idea what to say. Arthur just stood there with this blank look on his face. Merlin's face was blank as well. It seemed to turn into a staring contest for the longest time. Finally Arthur said "You know, I always felt like you would be that person who would stare at walls in his free time." Merlin smiled slightly "And I always thought you would be that pesky friend who would come barging into their friends' houses. But that's not what this is." Arthur looked expectantly "Then what is it?" Merlin froze. "It's not that." Arthur was enjoying being right (or what he thought was right) "So what is it?" Merlin didn't really want to tell Arthur that his best friend was in her room most likely crying…Arthur noticed the conflicted look on Merlin's face. Arthur's quickly turned to one of subtle worry. He squinted his eyes walking closer to Merlin. "Is everything alright?" He saw the hesitation but Merlin did trust Arthur. "It's Reseme." Arthur tensed. "Is she alright?" Merlin nodded unsurely "Physically I think so…" Arthur waited for Merlin to continue but finally lost patience "What about her emotional being?" "I seriously doubt it. I don't know what to do! I came in and found her crying and shaking like something traumatic happened and then she broke down and cried while I was talking to her and then when I tried to comfort her she went to her room." "Did something traumatic happen?" He may have been making this sound like a joke but on the inside he was worried.

Both the boys were now standing right outside her door. They looked to each other for confirmation before taking a deep breath and knocking…"Reseme…It's Merlin and Arthur." Reseme jolted up. 'They can't see me like this!' She had tears streaming down her face she was broken! She would** never** let anyone see her broken! She tried to fix herself up. Make sure they couldn't tell anything was wrong. She took a breath before opening the door.

The two were surprised she actually cooperated. Arthur thought he was going to have to kick the door down. He had to kick it down before he would do it again! She looked…fine. She had a gentle smile on her face. "Yes." While she was performing very well they could both tell she was antsy to get back in her room. "We were just checking to make sure everything was alright." Arthur said. She nodded her head energetically "Yeah, everything's fine." After nothing was said for a few minutes she seemed to conclude where this conversation had gone "Well…I'm going to go to bed. Night." She closed the door and it was almost like nothing had happened. The two stood there in awkward silence before Merlin finally spoke up. "Well that went well." Arthur looked over completely unamused. Gaius walked in about that time with a defeated look on his face. They both looked curious "What is it Gaius?" Merlin asked. Gaius froze as though he hadn't realized they were there. "Have either of you seen Reseme?" They both pointed to her room. "Well it was nice seeing you two but I need to talk to her. So if you'll excuse me." "Well we should inform you she's sleeping." Arthur said this in a tone that told Gaius she wasn't actually sleeping. Almost as if to prove them wrong Reseme walked out of her room that very second. "It's alright Gaius, did you need to talk to me?" He nodded before telling her that Lancelot had already been arrested. Arthur looked confused, "Gaius what are you talking about?" Reseme came up and touched his arm gently getting his attention. She knew Arthur had a soft spot for Lancelot and knew she would need to be the one to tell him. "Arthur, he wasn't a noble. I overheard your father talking to someone. He wasn't who he said he was." Arthur was angry and upset and still worried about Reseme, but he was mostly sad. He knew it wasn't right that only nobles could protect Camelot. He knew he had to try to do something. He grabbed Reseme's hand pulling her towards the door "Come on." Reseme shouted out in alarm. "Arthur where are we going!" "Were going to go free Lancelot.

They all ran to the court room to see it was only Lancelot and the King. "Father Stop!" The King looked up in rage. "Arthur you have to know what he has done!" "Father I already know!" Reseme, Merlin and Gaius stood in the corner wishing there was something they could do! Lancelot watched the scene with a pleading look. He turned to look at Reseme regretting what had happened. She quickly looked down. While she knew it wasn't him she still couldn't get the picture of him on top of her out of her head. The image kept playing over and over in her head. She tensed, getting frustrated that she couldn't do anything about it.

Gaius turned slightly startled when he felt Reseme start to shake. Her gaze was cast down to the floor, her eyes were wide and terrified. She was lost in her thoughts. He put a gentle hand on her harm startling her out of her state. He gave her a look asking 'Is everything alight?' She quickly nodded giving him a weak smile. She didn't want them to know. They couldn't know.

Merlin stormed into the infirmary infuriated! He kicked a chair over and knocked some papers off the table. He was going to keep going but Reseme ran up and grabbed his face while avoiding not getting hit. "Merlin! Merlin look at me! Everything's going to be alright." Once he had calmed he brought his hand up to meet her's. He nodded slowly processing her words. He patted her shoulder on his way to his room leaving her and Gaius alone. Reseme shook her head feeling sorry for both Merlin and Lancelot. They had become good friends in his small time here. She bent over to start picking up the papers that had been scattered. "What happened to you?" Reseme froze…'You can't tell him!' She quickly started to pick up the papers while trying to act as though nothing was wrong. "W-what are you talking about?" She got up to put the papers up not looking at him as she did. "Reseme don't lie to me." She looked up to him angered that he wouldn't believe her! "I **am **telling you the truth Gaius. Now leave it." She said tensely before walking to her room and closing the door waiting for the comforting sound of the lock clicking. She slouched down against the door already losing the strength as she felt the first tears trickle down her face.

Merlin had snuck out of the house making sure not to wake Reseme or Gaius. He walked out to where he knew the knights would be. He couldn't let Arthur die and Arthur was too stubborn to back down against the magical creature so he was forced to tag along. "Ah Merlin you finally decided to show up!" Arthur said jokingly. "Well sorry I had to get out of the house without waking Reseme or Gaius up!" He said dramatically. Arthur laughed in understanding "Believe me I know that Reseme is not a deep sleeper!" They laughed before going to join the others and riding out to where Merlin said he had seen the Griffin. Arthur and the other knights charged forward when they spotted it, Merlin stayed behind knowing he was not physically strong enough to take the thing on. Besides he would be able to focus better from back here. He watched closely as the Griffin took out every knight leaving Arthur alone. Merlin saw the Griffin try to claw him "Arthur watch out!" Arthur was able to take cover but couldn't hold back his commentary "Thank you Merlin have any other useful tips!" Merlin didn't bother to answer as he was too busy watching the monsters every move. He wasn't paying enough attention to his needy friend to see the Griffith swing its tail. He heard a grunt of pain and the sound of a body smacking into the ground. He turned to see Arthur on the ground unconscious with the Griffith making its way toward him "Arthur!" Merlin shouted getting nervous for his friend more and more by the second! He was about to run over and try to drag him out of the way when he heard the sound of heavy breathing. He turned to see none other than Lancelot riding up! Merlin's eyes widened when he realized what he was going to do…"Lancelot no!" Merlin shouted trying to warn his friends 'He won't make it.' Merlin realized.

'Well can't let him do this alone.' Merlin straightened himself before focusing and saying the words he had been practicing all night "Intereo." He spoke the words hoping with all his heart they would work. He closed his eyes repeating the words over and over again in his head. He opened his eyes to see the spear in Lance's hands glow and strike the beast in the chest! "Yes!" Merlin yelled in relief. He waiting for Lancelot to make his way back towards Merlin. He got off the horse to shake Merlin's hand. "Thanks." He said with a smile. Merlin was confused "Thanks for what? You did all the work." Lancelot smiled "Merlin I know." 'He knows! Someone knows!' Out of pure shock Merlin hugged him tightly. He heard Lancelot hiss in pain… He pulled away to look at his friend. "Are you okay?" He shook his head "I'm pretty sure my cut from the first battle is infected." He lifted his shirt to reveal the cut. Merlin's eyes widened…"Lance this is magic. Here sit down." He led him to a rock before concentrating "Auxilio." He mumbled under his breath still not completely comfortable using magic in front of someone other than Gaius and Reseme. "You're lucky I caught in time. Magical infections like this can make you do crazy things." Lancelot nodded quietly. "Ugh Merlin…" They both looked to see Arthur fading back to consciousness. "I need to go." Merlin looked confused "Why would you go? You saved Arthur's life surely Uther will oversee your first mistake." Lancelot smiled but shook his head. He pulled a small note out of his pocket. "Give this to Reseme." He knew he need not tell Merlin not to read it, he trusted him. He pulled Merlin in for a hug before mounting his horse and driving off…

Reseme was in a deep peaceful sleep when she felt someone shake her shoulder. "Huh?" She said in confusion. "Reseme I have something for you." She opened her eyes knowing who it was. "Oh what is it Merlin?" He sat on the edge of her bed holding a folded piece of paper. She took it confused "What is this?" Merlin breathed out in what Reseme almost detected as jealousy "It's from Lancelot." Her eyes widened not really ready to confront him in any way! She dropped it on the bed almost visibly scooting away. Merlin noticed "What's wrong? Did you guys fight or something?" She shook her head no. "I just don't want to read it right now." Merlin nodded suspiciously "Alright I'm going to try to get some sleep. Night Reseme." "Night Merlin." She waited till the door was closed before jumping up and pulling a chest out from under her bed quickly unlocking it and shoving the note inside panicked. She took a deep breath before crawling under her still warm covers and falling into a fitful sleep.

Authors note: Yay! I just saw the views and we have reached our goal of 900! I NEVER thought this story would get that much recognition! So thank you so much! I will be doing a special chapter is honor of the 900 view thing. I mentioned it in previous chapters, So please comment and tell me what you would like me to do. I will literally do almost anything. If no one says anything I'll be forced to make it up myself. (That's no fun).

Ok quick thanks to everyone who has been supporting and giving nice comments. It is highly appreciated and does make me have energy to continue this and even feel a little bit better about myself. So thanks, a nice night to all and awesome birthday part to my best friend Emily.


	22. Chapter 22

Reseme's Story

Chapter 19

Remedy to Cure All Ills

Reseme could feel the sun beaming down lightly onto her face. It wasn't too hot it was just enough to warm her face. She felt the smile craw up her face at how perfect it was. She breathed in the nice smell of fresh morning air.

She hear footsteps outside her door…fast footsteps. She sighed preparing herself 'Here we go…' She heard the hurried knock but decided she didn't really want to acknowledge it. She heard the door open, she didn't hear him come over but she felt the indent in her bed and the hands that began to shake her "Reseme!"…."Reseme! Come on you have to wake up!" She mumbled something along the lines of "The peace is gone." She continued to keep her eyes closed.

"Reseme…its Morgana."

…

1 day later

Gaius and Reseme stood in Morgana's darkened room. Gaius was analyzing her head while Reseme checked her pulse and heart rate. The silence contributed to their concentration. Gaius shook his head rubbing his eyes tiredly. After Reseme had finished her task she looked up to him. Her face solemn but her eyes showing the sorrow and frustration she felt. After they both had gathered their emotions together Reseme finally looked up to meet his eyes. "Do you think she'll make it?" Gaius couldn't answer her, he wouldn't even try. She had been lied to most of her life and didn't need that from him. They simply stared, the answer was right in front of them…and that answer was a dying friend.

Reseme dreaded that walk down the stairs that walk where they would have to tell beloved friends of theirs that another beloved friend was dying. She couldn't even say Morgana was at peace, she wasn't. She breathed in before following Gaius down the stairs to be met by anxious faces. There were the swarm of "Is she alight!" "Is she any better?" Did she wake up?" "Will she ever wake up again?" Reseme stayed quiet as Gaius explained, her eyes glued to the floor. "Sire I don't know how to cure this. It isn't like anything I've ever seen." He then looked to her, she felt his eyes on her so she looked up to meet his. "Do you know what it is? You're not from here, have you seen something like this before." His voice rang out with desperation. She took a moment to look back and make sure that she hadn't missed anything in her memories. "No sire, I'm truly sorry." She kept her gaze stuck to the ground as he passed her to go say goodbye to his dying ward.

Merlin, Gaius, and Reseme walked back to the infirmary in silence. Reseme hugged herself trying to bottle up all of her emotions. She kept trying to think of a way to help Morgana (magic or not). There just wasn't anything! Once they were inside Reseme immediately went straight for her room to look for answers. Merlin and Gaius looked to each other in confusion and slight worry. Reseme was a talkative person, when she was being quiet and isolated you should defiantly be worried. Merlin decided to go study spells to take his mind off of things while Gaius started dinner.

Merlin and Gaius sat at the dinner table shoveling in their food. They made simple small talk while staring at the light illuminating from Reseme's bedroom and then looking back to her chilling dinner. Merlin shook his head in frustration before saying quietly to Gaius "What do you think she's doing in there?" Gaius seemed to think for a minute before deciding on the safest answer. "I have lived with Reseme for years now and one thing I have learned is you don't question her. She is smart and clever, she knows how to take care of herself." While Merlin wasn't happy with that answer he accepted it for now (until he could find a better one)

Reseme had been in the same predicament for hours now. She was pouring over every spell book and medical book possible to find a cure for Morgana. Of course exhaustion was starting to kick in, she had read the same sentence over and over for the past five minutes and it wasn't making any more sense now than it had then! She groaned loudly before throwing the heavy book off of her desk in frustration! The sound of it slamming against the floor brought her satisfaction. Of course she hadn't really paid attention to what time it was. Before she could register the sound of the footsteps Merlin had thrown her door open and was staring at her in confusion. She didn't even look up, she wasn't startled, she was just numb. She continued to stare at the words of another book she hadn't even really gotten into yet. When she finally did look up she did register one thing, Merlin's eyes they were glossy with worry.

She sighed before deciding there was no need to worry him anymore than she already had. "I'm fine Merlin, everything's alright. I just got frustrated and acted stupidly. Sorry to have woken you up." She thought he would take it as a cue to leave but she supposed the exhaustion was making her forget who exactly it was she was talking about. Merlin pulled up a chair to sit down next to her. She wouldn't make eye contact. 'Surely if he sees me up close he'll see how truly exhausted I am.' There was a long pause as Reseme continued to read completely ignoring Merlin. "Reseme look at me." He said in a stern voice, though it was laced with sensitivity. Reseme wasn't Reseme if she wasn't stubborn. She continued to keep her eyes glued to the book. Finally Merlin had had enough. He gently but firmly lifted her chin up so he could meet her eyes. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that she would be exhausted but her eyes were so…**dead!** She looked as if she were on her last string of sanity! He knew she needed help, and that would all start with getting her to sleep.

Reseme saw his pupils dilate in shock. She knew he was smart enough to know she wasn't sleeping but she guessed maybe he just didn't seem to realize how bad it truly could be. Reseme didn't know what to expect from Merlin, she had learned the man was unpredictable and stubborn (just as she could be). What she wasn't expecting him to be was gentle and a time like this. He gently moved his hand from under her chin and slowly slid it up to the side of her cheek to cup her face. The surprised showed in her eyes. What surprised her more than anything was the tone of his voice. It was so gentle and sweet as if he were talking to someone who was very precious to him (while she didn't know it she was). "Reseme you need to sleep." She couldn't help but lean into his gentle touch to take him up on his offer. His hand was so soft and warm compared to her could stiff body that was currently fighting off exhaustion.

She sighed before saying gently as not to upset him, "Merlin I can't." He seemed to understand but it was obvious he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Reseme I promise you can, I'll stay here with you. We can fight off the nightmares together." Reseme was quickly becoming frantic! His words were frustrating her! 'He doesn't get it! He doesn't understand! He thinks this is just the nightmares! He doesn't know I'm still trying to save a friend!' "Merlin you don't get it! I need to keep looking! I have to! I can't just let her die!" Merlin was slightly taken aback but didn't have much time. Reseme was quickly losing it! "Reseme it's ok." He said as gently as he could. He wasn't getting through to her! She was picking her books up mumbling about better lighting in the library and how the answers had to be in the library! She was barely making any sense! Mumbling to herself and dropping things off of her desk trying to get the piles of books! Merlin could tell this could end badly 'She could end up knocking the entire desk onto herself!' He grabbed her wrists and gently but sternly as possible on to have her go into a raging fit. She kicked him in the shin almost making his lose his grip! "Let go!" She was frantically trying to knock him over "No! Reseme look at me! Look at me!" He said his anger and worry finally getting the better of him. He in the midst of his yelling had shaken her hard and pulled them close. Their faces merely millimeters apart. He looked into his frightful eyes trying to control himself.

He took a deep breathe finally calming down enough to talk. "Reseme look at me." She did her eyes still cautious as though she thought he would hurt her. "I know this is hard. It's hard on all of us. I know what you're trying to do. I know you're scared, so am I, but pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion isn't going to make the situation any easier. So just for now sleep. We'll start the research up again tomorrow…ok?" His words were comforting and she wasn't as scared as she was before. She slowly nodded her head before her energy gave out. Merlin reacted quickly and caught her just in time for her not to collapse onto the ground.

He carried her to her bed bridal style. She mumbled something about being sorry as he laid her down. He smiled as he watched her curl up, "Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" He saw a smile ghost across her face. "Maybe." He got ready to leave when he heard her say "Liar." He turned around confused "What?" She laughed slightly "You said you would stay." He breathed out before walking back to the bed and crawling in next to her. "Night Merlin." He kissed her forehead letting her snuggle closer to him, "Night Reseme."

Gaius and Reseme were once again checking on Morgana. Reseme furrowed her brows in frustration still not finding any sign of what they could do to help Morgana! She was also frustrated that Merlin had been right, while Merlin did get her to go to sleep she still missed at least five hours of sleep and it was showing. Gaius looked over at her slightly worried, "Are you alright?" She snapped out of her state of frustration to look at him. "Yeah, I'm just tired of being clueless." Gaius nodded in understanding watching Morgana as he said "It's not just you, I'm confused too." Reseme rested her head on Gaius's shoulder before shaking off everything once again to go tell the family there had been no change. "Come on we better go."

After painfully telling the King once again that she was not getting any better Reseme was about to leave with Gaius and Merlin when Arthur firmly grabbed her arm. She looked up at him with sad eyes but that sorrow quickly grew to slight fear when she saw the anger in his eyes. "Reseme could I speak to you for a moment?" What was she supposed to say? Besides her overwhelming want to say no she could tell he wasn't going to take it for an answer. She nodded not saying a word as he half led half dragged her by the arm to his chambers. There were no jokes made once they were in, there wasn't the usual 'What will people say Arthur? Taking servants into you chambers?' Or the many many others that Reseme had come up with over the years.

She leaned against the door quietly waiting for the reason she was here. She flinched when he threw a vase off the desk…bang….bang….bang. There was a moment where only Arthur's harsh breathing could be heard. Finally he turned to her his eyes filled with tears as he marched toward her pointing "Why! Why is this fair! How can you not do anything! There has to be something! Gaius has taught you everything he knows! Or there must be something from your old town! Some old remedy! You can't just NOT have anything! You ALWAYS have some stupid idea! Why is it now that Morgana's LIFE is on the line that you can't think of ONE SIMPLE IDEA!" Reseme simply stared knowing he needed to get this out. By the time he was done he had pushed her against the door his fist on either side of her.

He was breaking, Reseme could tell. Arthur was losing a person who was like a sister to him. He needed to vent and of course it would be her, she had always been there. Besides she knew it was better her than Uther. "Why-"His question was cut off by his cries. He fell to the floor sobbing.

Reseme slowly walked over to him, getting on her knees so that they were at the same height before pulling him into a hug which he quickly accepted. He grabbed onto her as though she were his life line. He cried into her shoulder, his shoulders heaving as he finally let all the emotions he had felt over the last two days out. Reseme rubbed soft circles into his back not saying a word. She finally felt him calm down, he gently released himself from her looking into her eyes that had yet to shed a tear.

"Thank you." He said quietly giving her a grateful smile. He pulled her in for a gentler hug, once he pulled away he looked into her eyes slightly worried at her lack of emotion "Are you okay?" She didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. "I'm fine, I'm just tired." He didn't buy it, not for a second. (Well the tired part he could see) "Reseme don't lie to me." She rolled her eyes sighing "I'm worried about her. I'm mad there's nothing I can do, I've been looking through every book possibly searching for an answer…there just isn't anything."

Arthur now felt extremely guilty for yelling at the girl he had come to know as his best friend. She had been looking for answers to an extreme far more motivated than his. "I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me, you are doing everything you can. I hope you know that, and I hope you know how much I appreciate it." Reseme just stared at the floor her eyes teary. She finally looked up at him, her eyes filled with despair. She nodded her head as if she were gathering her thoughts. "Thanks." She said her voice strengthening as she started to move herself off the floor. She offered him a hand which he took. They walked out of the room together, they were going to give each other strength no matter what happened.

Later in the day

Arthur was walking out the castle gate to go visit Reseme (he needed to get away from his father and the sorrow that filled the air) He knew he would probably get past Merlin after a little convincing (Merlin was seriously protective!) he would walk to her room to see her at her desk still pouring over books. Arthur slightly laughed at how persistent she was, he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a male voice from behind. "I am here to give medical advice." The man said in a strange voice. Arthur turned cautious of this man, his presence was strange and discomforting. "We already have a physician." Arthur said before trying to continue his walk. "I hear the Lady Morgana is ill." That got Arthur's blood boiling! He turned back and walked straight up to the man "That is none of your concern." He said in a dark voice. The man bowed showing respect, "It's an infection of the brain and I know how to cure it." That however got Arthur attention…but he couldn't betray Gaius, Reseme, or Merlin. "I'm sorry we already have a physician." The man nodded as though the conversation was over, but once again after Arthur was too far away to do anything about it the man called out again. "I'm staying at the inn next to the pub…if you change your mind." Just the way he said that made Arthur feel extremely awkward.

Arthur walked through the door of the infirmary. "Oh hello Arthur, Reseme's in her room and Merlin's in his." Arthur nodded before walking straight towards Reseme's. Gaius was more than used to Arthur being there, Reseme and him were always good friends in their young teen years. She befriended Arthur almost as soon as she arrived in Camelot. The two were inseparable. Gaius still found it amusing that Merlin was wiggling his way into this and Reseme didn't seem to have any problem with it. If anything she seemed excited to combine her friendships.

Arthur always had to be careful on the top step. Every time he came in as a teenager he would always run up them and trip on that last step (there was a little crack that he always caught his shoe on) He made sure to avoid it as he made his way to Reseme's room.

He knocked lightly on the door and heard a muffled "Come in." in response. He opened the door almost freezing at the disastrous sight of Reseme's once clean room. There. Were. Books. EVERYWHERE! They were on her bed, piled to the rim on her desk, they were on the floor, they were even on her window frame! She didn't even look up as she walked in, she simply discreetly slid one of the books on magic under her bed as he made his way to her. She felt him plop down next to her just staring in shock around the room. Reseme felt a small smirk cross her face as she watched him and his dumfounded expression. "Reseme what is all this!" She didn't look up from her book "I'm looking for a cure for her." Arthur noticed that not once after the first day of Morgana being sick did Reseme use her name. She only referred to her as "her" or "she". He hadn't really given much thought to it until now. "Why do you do that?" Her reply was almost immediate "Do what?" Arthur was watching her closely looking for any sign of a lie or recognizatoin. "Why won't you use Morgana's name?" He saw her tense, her eyes clouded over with sorrow. "She's sick and my friend, if I let my thoughts get clouded with our friendship I can't help her." Arthur could tell there was more to it. "What else?" She stiffened any more (if that were possible) "What do you mean?" Her voice was laced with caution, he could tell he was hitting a sensitive spot with her but he knew if she didn't get it out it would only hurt her later on. "What aren't you saying?" She took a shaky breath "If I can't save her I won't forgive myself. I have to distance myself so it won't hurt me in the long run. I can't lose my friends, if she dies it's going to hurt. So I just have to try to move on so I can try to help her."

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't think like Reseme. She was cunning and clever and handled stressful situations wonderfully. He could fake handle things but would freak out on the inside. He was better about handling his emotions than she was while she could handle others emotions better than her own. He put his hand over hers to let her know he was there for her. She didn't look up as she curled into his side and softly cried. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She had her fists held against his chest but he didn't care, if it meant that she could feel better he would let her punch him (not that she would ever do it). They sat like that for an hour before she calmed down enough to stop shaking. He didn't move his hands, she stayed cuddled up to him. "Is this how are new conversations are always going to be?" Reseme said a hint of laughter in her voice. Arthur laughed so loudly that she couldn't help but join him. She felt at home there resting her head on his shoulder. She knew two people that would always be there for her and she couldn't feel safer.

Reseme walked through the solemn castle the next day feeling tired and exhausted per usual this week. She had just finished looking over her and had to go look for more answers using the symptoms she had found today. Morgana had an injury in the brain but it had been confirmed there was no internal bleeding. She was bruising easier which meant she was fragile, she also was running a fever and was constantly dehydrated. Reseme ran over these things in her head as she walked through the hallways. She was so consumed in her thoughts she would have run into the man if he hadn't been paying attention. She felt hands on her shoulders and finally looked up in confusion to see a man with red hair and pretty blue eyes staring into her own. She noticed he had scars but chose not to dwell on them. 'Whatever had happened to him in the past is his business.' She heard him ask "Ma'am are you alright?" She gave him a kind smile nodding slightly "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Are you? I did almost run into you. Sorry I guess I was in my thoughts." He laughed slightly at how cute she was. 'She has such jittery thoughts but such a kind personality, it's hard to find a mix between the two. Not to mention she is very pretty.' The women in front of him was average height (just around his) with light brown hair that appeared to almost have blond streaks mixed in it the way the sunlight hit her. She had large greenish blue eyes with hints of gold flicking throughout her pupil. She had the kindest smile he had ever seen.

He realized his hands were still on her shoulders but he had no desire to remove them. Though once he felt she was balanced he removed them out of politeness. "Pardon me for asking but you seem distressed. Is everything alright?" Her eyes widened in surprise that a complete stranger was concerned about her. 'No need to worry him.' "Yes, everything's alright. I just have a sick friend I was taking care of but I'm afraid she isn't getting any better." He noticed her eyes cloud up in sorrow before quickly regaining their young happy youth. 'Aah a mask it seems. She carries a mask to save people pain. Quite good at it if I do say so myself.' He decided to let her have her peace and play dumb. "Alright if everything is alright I'll leave you to your tasks." She bowed gratefully as she stepped around him. She was already down the hall before he could ask her name.


	23. Chapter 23

Reseme's Story

The Past Can Haunt Us

Chapter 20

Authors note:This is going to be short. I decided since I haven't posted in a while and I'm going to be gone the next six days (help me!) I would give you a new chapter. Enjoy!

Reseme barely made it to her desk before the anger got the better of her. "It's not fair!" She shouted as she threw all of her books magic and medical to the ground. She stood there staring at the floor searching her memory for ANYTHING that could help her. 'Come on come one there has to be something!' She thought frustrated! She ran through memory after memory book after book that she had seen or read trying to find this impossible cure! (Just think of Sherlock's mind palace). Her brows furrowed in frustration once she couldn't find anything. She let out a long sigh before slowly but surely picking up the books and organizing them back onto their proper shelves. 'I won't be needing these anymore. I'm going to have to get help.' She thought to herself quickly growing determined.

Gaius and Merlin were walking back after a quite unfortunate interruption by an unknown physician who claims he can cure Morgana. He could tell he wasn't the only one upset Merlin seemed to be just as frustrated. "I just don't get it. How could he supposedly cure her in one day where you and Reseme are the best physicians I know have taken a week and nothing!" Gaius took a deep breath trying to keep his thoughts calm. "Merlin there's no guarantee his treatment even worked. Nothing has been reported yet, besides Morgana is our friend we should want her to get better." Merlin instantly felt guilty for complaining about a man trying to save his friend. He knew Reseme would never do something like that. She would simply be grateful that Morgana was better…"Where's Reseme?" Gaius head popped up coming to the same realization. "I thought she would have been back by now." Gaius quickly caught sight of the parchment that was sitting on the table. He cautiously picked it up knowing when Reseme left a note it usually was never good. He read it out loud so that Merlin could hear as well.

**Gaius, Merlin I went out to run a few errands. Don't wait up for me I'll be back late.**

** Reseme.**

'Hmm.' Gaius thought to himself. 'Short, sweet, and to the point. This was definitely Reseme. Merlin quickly snatched the letter out of Gaius's hand re-reading to make sure Gaius hadn't left anything out. "I don't understand. What kind of tasks?" Gaius shrugged, while he was a little worried about Reseme he knew she could take care of herself…most the time.

Reseme swiftly made her way through the forest, her memory still remained completely intact since the last time she had visited her family. She came to a halt at the entrance of the camp. She could feel the magic radiating out into the real world. It brought a smile to her face 'This feels like home.' She thought to herself before she walked through the camp smiling and saying hello to the people she had grown up with. They all stared at her as though she were an intruder. She kept her chin up and made her way to the tent of the leader. She entered quietly knowing the protocol for Druids and what was considered respectful. She found the man she was looking for in front of shrine for the members of this camp who had died in battle. She looked around admiring the beauty that had gone into putting this together. Her attention was put back on the man when she heard him say quietly "Do you remember them?" She nodded her head keeping her hands clasped together in front of her out of habit. "Every one of them." He hadn't moved just sat there staring. "Do you remember that day?" She nodded once again sadly looking at the ground. "Yes, I can still hear their screams." The man slowly got up and made his way to her. She held out her hand ready to be tested. As he took it firmly they stared into each other's eyes and each tapped the area on their forearm that showed they knew who they were. He looked up a smile spreading across his face. "It's good to see you again Reseme." She returned the smile "You too Uncle."

She sat at a table drinking the tea she was offered as her Uncle paced the room. "So what brings you here? Is it that boy Merlin?" Reseme choked on her drink throwing herself into a coughing fit! "No of course not Uncle! Everything is fine with Merlin. I'm here on behalf of Lady Morgana." She regretted it as soon as she said it. "Why on Earth would I help one of the royals! Those monsters that tore away our home! Reseme how could you possibly want to help them after what they've done to you!" Reseme looked down waiting for him to finish. "Uncle please, Morgana is a good friend of mine. She is dying and I can't find the right antidote to heal her." He slowly sat down across from her. "Have you tried any spells?" She nodded her head. "I have looked through spell book after spell book and I can't remember any disease like this one from my childhood. That's why I came to you…it is an infection of the brain. It's sent her into some sort of coma." She watched anxiously as he gave her a cold hard stare. The silence echoed throughout the room.

Her Uncle's eyes turned gold in this silence. 'He's having a vision…oh no! What if she's dead! I'm too late!' Reseme knew she couldn't cry, but she felt her heart break at the realization that her friend might be dead. She waited in angst until her Uncle's eyes turned back to their original brown. "Reseme I can't help you." She grew frustrated "What! Why not!" He smiled gently at her. "The Lady Morgana will be fine." As much as Reseme wanted to question this she couldn't. You had to trust the elders of the camp (not that her uncle was any older than 43). She nodded before walking past him to exit the tent. "Reseme." She paused turning her head to look at him. "Have you heard any news from them?" She shook her head sternly. "No." Her voice bitter and dull as she quickly exited the camp.

She quietly opened the door not wanting to wake Gaius or Merlin. She knew they probably would have a ton of questions. She would have to make something up. She smiled at how curious her little family was. She was about to head to her room when the light kicked on. There they were standing there with frowns on their faces. "Where were you?" Merlin said sternly the anger seaming through his voice. "I simply went out to run a few errands. Didn't you get my note?" Reseme almost smirked at the surprised look on Merlin's face. 'What was he expecting me to say? Did he really think I would come out that easily?' "What errands? What could you possibly be doing that keeps you out until two in the morning!" 'Was it really that late?' While Reseme was confused she wasn't going to let it show. "I was just going to visit a friend. She lives farther out so it took me longer to get there and get back." She explained calmly. Reseme grew confused when the rage flashed into Merlin's eyes. "Was it a guy? Is that what has you so preoccupied?" Reseme was completely caught off guard! 'Why on Earth would I go out with a guy during the week at an odd hour! Why is Merlin so upset?' "No I wasn't out with a guy for your information. Another thing it isn't any of your business." Merlin looked to Gaius for help but he seemed to almost not care. He simply shrugged and told Merlin to let it go. He patted Reseme's shoulder as he made his way to his room. Reseme and Merlin stared at each other a little longer both ticked off with the other. "You know what fine. You can do whatever you want. He must be a great guy." He barged off to his room leaving Reseme standing there in shock. She quietly put the light out and went to her room to sleep off the confusion.

No one was talking. It had been almost six hours since the argument and no one said a word. The three ate breakfast in silence. They all grabbed their equipment before heading off to their jobs. Merlin looked like he hadn't slept all night. While Reseme thought he was wrong to accuse her, she also thought the entire situation was funny. She broke into a fit of laughter causing Merlin to turn to her before picking up his pace thinking she was laughing at him. "Merlin wait." She said still laughing as she gently grabbed his shoulder. "What?" He said still angry. "I just thought you should know I wasn't with a guy last night. I was looking for a cure for Reseme." Merlin's eyes widened realizing how much he had misjudged her. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have judged you." Reseme was surprised at the sudden contact. She wasn't used to being this close to people. "It's fine, while I don't really understand how you thought I was with a guy I do know people will easily make assumptions. Now come on, if your late Arthur will surely throw something at you."

Reseme was heading to Morgana's room when Merlin stopped her. "What?" Reseme asked in confusion. "You can't go up." Reseme grew enraged "What are you talking about? Is Uther trying to let her die?" Merlin then realized Reseme didn't know…"Oh." He said awkwardly. "What?" He pulled her aside so she wouldn't take the chance of saying something she would regret in front of people who wouldn't understand. "Uther asked a man named Edwin to come in and try to cure Morgana…" He waited for her to say anything but she seemed to almost be stunned, either way she waited expectantly for him to continue. "He isn't allowing anyone up there while he works." Reseme seemed to still be waiting for an explanation as though the one he had just given her was not satisfactory. "So did it work?" Merlin shook his head "I don't know. Until it's decided no one can go up but him. He doesn't even let Uther in the room." Reseme furrowed her brows in frustration. "So we're just going to trust a man we have never met before who claims he can cure her to do this all by himself…you would think he would at least need help." She mumbled the last part to herself though Merlin still heard it. He couldn't help but smile. 'There she goes again being Reseme. Always so caring and concerned for everyone except herself. She and Gaius's jobs are on the line and the only thing she's concerned about is Morgana and the man trying to cure her.' Reseme caught him staring, a little smile appeared on her face. "What?" Merlin paused his thoughts confused "Hmm?" "You were smiling." He swayed back and forth on his toes wondering if what he wanted to say was too bold. "That's just because you're so beautiful." He had to admit he was pleased when he saw the slight rosiness appear on her cheeks as she gave a nervous laugh. 'Hmm, I'll have to compliment her more often if she's going to be this adorable.'

Reseme returned to her daily maid chores since she couldn't care for Morgana. It made her nervous and all the more curious having to avoid Edwin and Morgana while still completing her tasks. She was walking down the halls trying to find Arthur since she had finished all of her chores early.

She was walking when she felt Merlin come up beside her slightly bumping her arm. She didn't even look up, she just smiled before asking "Where are you heading off to?" He quickly replied in the same playful way "Where ever you're going." Her smile grew "Well then I guess were off to lunch." They were about to head through the doors into the market when the same man from before turned to corner. "Oh hello again." She said in her usual friendly way. "Oh it's you, you're the beautiful women I ran into yesterday. I didn't catch your name." She nodded understanding she had been in a rush that day. "Reseme, my names Reseme…and yours?" She said after he seemed to be thinking. "Edwin." He held out his hand which she was going to shake but he instead planted a gentle kiss onto her hand. Causing Reseme to blush, and Merlin to roll his eyes. Reseme laughed slightly at what a gentleman he was 'Those are hard to find these days.' "I think I should inform you I'm not a royal." He gave her gentle smile before replying "You are a princess in my eyes." Her eyes widened at his words and Merlin grew frustrated he had never told her that!

She cleared her throat trying not to make a fool of herself. "Well I'm not sure I agree with you but the compliment is flattering." She said a bright smile on her face. Merlin decided this was his point to jump in. "Edwin's completely right. You're adored by almost everyone." She laughed at how sweet the two were being and was grateful to have friends like them. "What are you doing in the castle Edwin?" He seemed to remember he had a reason. He always seemed to forget what he was doing when he was around Reseme. She was so special and just seemed to see the world differently. "Oh, I'm taking care of a patient." That's when it hit her…"You're the one taking care of Lady Morgana?" The shock was evident on her face. "Yes that would be me. Why do you know her?" Reseme nodded still smiling and glad she knew exactly who was taking care of her friend. "Yes, I'm her maid servant." He came to a realization. "Is she the friend you were referring to when we met last?" She smiled flattered that he still remembered. "Yes, I was distressed about the situation. I heard you have a cure for it…I would be honored if I could see your work and maybe compare notes sometime." He knew he really shouldn't agree. He knew if she turned out to hate magic it could cause him and his work a lot of harm. But…he trusted her. She was so eager and excited to learn. She shared his love to help others and she seemed to really care about the people she was close to, even him! He couldn't say no, he didn't think he would be able to stand the look of disappointment or even understanding that would appear on her face if he said no! "I would be honored Reseme." He loved saying her name. "Is there a certain time you would like to meet?"

He loved that look of concentration on her face as she thought through her agenda. "I'm free tomorrow." He nodded excitedly. "I look forward to seeing you." He then turned to Merlin giving him a polite nod. Any fool could see he cared about Reseme. 'Guess I'll have to limit my competition.' With that he left to go see how his progress with Lady Morgana was going. As soon as he was out of view Merlin started walking again much faster than before…"Merlin wait up!" Reseme called after him. He was seething! He didn't want that creep touching her! It was so obvious he liked her it was sickening! He didn't actually really know where he was going, only that he didn't want to see Edwin anywhere near Reseme and wanted to get out of there. 'How could she be so stupid! Why was she being so nice to the guy that is competing for her and Gaius's job!'

Merlin ended up at some little shack that was quaint enough to eat at. Reseme racing along to catch up with him. Once he finally stopped at the door she roughly grabbed his shoulder to turn him to her. "What was that! Merlin it's late going off by yourself can be dangerous." Merlin was too angry to see reason. "Let's just get a table ok!" He was quickly losing his temper and Reseme could clearly tell. The tone of voice he was taking was unlike his usual and his glare was enough to make Reseme almost step back. Reseme was nothing if not stubborn. "Fine." She said with as much of a dark tone as he had. Maybe even more.

They sat down at table and quickly placed their orders. The silence was tense and full of anger. Reseme looked around trying to find something to distract herself with before finally looking up to catch Merlin staring at her. "What?" Her voice was full of venom. Merlin let a menacing smirk approach his face. "Oh nothing I'm just wondering what I'll wear to your wedding." This caught Reseme completely off guard! "What are you talking about?" The smile didn't leave his face, his tone changed of one of anger to one of taunting. "Oh you know your knew boyfriend Edwin, I'm sure you'll make a lovely couple." Reseme was offended by his words but offended her most was the tone of the words. It was as though he was calling her stupid. She wouldn't let Merlin know that he was hurting her. She brought on a smile of her own using just as much of ridiculing tone as he had "Oh don't worry I'll pick the clothes out for you. I know how much of struggle it can be for you." The meaning was there plain and simply. **'You're irritating me and your being stupid.' **She felt accomplished when she saw Merlin's nostrils flare. She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms.

All of the sudden his chair was flying back and he was leaning over the table yelling at her! "What is your **problem**!" He screamed in her face! Reseme had a look of shock on her face. Her temper quickly swelling she shoved her chair back to match the height difference their noses almost touching! "I don't have a **problem**! You're the one who acts like a prat every time I talk to another guy! We're not even together so I really don't understand where you come off being so **possessive**!" His eyes widened in fury and his grip on the table was starting to hurt…"If I'm so possessive then don't hang out with me." His voice was low enough so that only she could hear. "Fine, I won't." With that last sentence she barged out the shack and headed into the forest. Merlin quickly following her out only to be confused when she headed for the woods.

He couldn't let her get hurt so he followed her. Reseme continued on through the woods only increasing her speed when she heard the crinkle of a leaf. She knew she was being followed when the pace increased to match hers. 'Alright there are only two options here. Either Merlin followed me, or these are thieves." She took a deep breath before stopping…she waited until he was right behind her. She turned around "Somno." She whispered only to see him fall over….'yep definitely Merlin.' She sighed looking around to make sure no one had seen before shaking him. "Merlin wake up." He groaned which she would have found adorable had they not been fighting but since they were she nudged him quite hard. "Wake up idiot!" He finally snapped up only to see it was her and calm down. He even smiled before realizing why they were in this situation. Reseme gave him a tired smile before saying quietly "Let's go home." He nodded letting her help him up. They were quiet the entire way back.

Authors note:I really don't have time to do a long note so here it goes...  
I really need prayer or whatever you believe in for this trip. It's something I'm dreading and have been dreading for months. I would just really appreciate any thought. Have a good night!

'


	24. Chapter 24

Reseme's Story

Chapter 21

The Past Can Haunt Us Part Two

Authors note:This will be just a little extra, don't worry I will most likely still give you a chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

Reseme was up the next morning doing her usual. She had already set out breakfast for Merlin and Gaius and was heading out. She rushed out the door and was off to take care of Morgana by Edwin's side. She smiled at the thought, even she who tried to keep her distance from crushes and anything that could change her already perfect life had to admit he was charming. She shook her head before picking up her pace. 'If I keep having these thoughts I won't even be able to help Edwin or Morgana.'

She finally made it to Morgana's room deciding to attempt to cheer the mood up. (While Reseme was professional she did have a goofy side.) She saw Edwin standing at the table across from Morgana's bed. He was filling a rag with water. She laughed quietly sneaking up behind him and setting her head on his shoulder lightly enough before whispering "Boo!" She felt him tense and was quite pleased with her work especially once he turned around and started laughing. "Oh Reseme it's just you!" He said through a fit of laughter. She joined in with him relieved he wasn't one of those people who **hated** being scared. "Yep just me. I came to help…if that's ok." He nodded his head eagerly. "Of course it is! I wouldn't be anything without the person who originally took care of her anyway. Besides you have been around her a lot more than I have, when this works I'm sure she'll like having someone she knows near." Reseme gave him an admiring smile. She loved the way he said 'When this works.' There were no if's maybes or butt's about it. You had to admire a man with optimism.

Edwin watched Reseme carefully with every move he made. He knew he had to be careful about the way he did things since she didn't have magic. But he had to admit he enjoyed having her there with him. She watched everything so closely and copied his moves and motives with such precision. He felt that if he ever did tell her she wouldn't have an issue with it. He could tell already that Reseme was not a judgmental person. He broke out of his thoughts as he watched how her eyes sparkled and widened as he showed her how he personally lowered the temperature of a body. He gave it to her showing her it was ok for her to try. He watched as she slowly but surely did exactly as he had, with her eyes squinted and forehead creased in the upmost concentration. "Did I do it right?" She asked without even making eye contact as she still had her eyes on Lady Morgana. He nodded allowing a smile to cross his face (He noticed he did a lot more when he was with her). "You were perfect."

Merlin was walking through the hallways doing his usual while trying to keep his headache down to a minimum. He still had no idea how Reseme knocked him out! He had to admit he was impressed. He hadn't seen her all morning and was actually slightly worried about the state of their friendship. He knew he had messed up big time. 'Nothing is going on between Reseme and Edwin and I'm sure that if Reseme did have a man in her life she would be sure to tell you about it. Reseme isn't one to lie. Besides you should be happy for her no matter what.' Merlin told himself as he passed by the stairwell to Morgana's room…he paused before hearing it again. Laughter? 'Why would they be laughing unless…She woke up! That has to be it! Their probably celebrating that she's better!' Merlin started bounding up the staircase before he even knew he was! He hadn't realized how much he had missed Morgana. She was one of his closest friends besides Reseme. Just as he was about to enter he stopped…'What? NO! She can't be with him! She can't do this to me…my heart can't take it!'

Merlin stood at the entrance of the door in shock! He couldn't believe it…Reseme and Edwin were extremely close! They were dancing! Much too close for people who were only friends! This wasn't what infuriated him though it was when he swore he saw Reseme lean towards his ear….She smiled at whatever it was she said and her smile only grew bigger when he started to laugh. She laid her head on his shoulder seeming to be enjoying herself. Merlin couldn't take it anymore! He ran down the stairs blindly not having a clue where he would go!

Reseme laughed along beside Edwin. She hadn't danced in so long! She leaned up and whispered softly into his ear "How long did the potion have to boil?" He started to laugh and even though she had no idea why she felt herself laughing along with him. "Why Reseme are you feeling uncomfortable being this close to me?" She laughed at how playful it sounded and the way the feel of his mouth against her ear made her feel. "No! That's not it all! I just don't really feel like having the king walk in and see us in this predicament." This only caused the both of them to laugh imagining Uther walking in and seeing his two physicians dancing over his ward. "That would be quite a sight!" He said laughing once again. She slowly let go but keeping her arms around his neck as he kept his around her waist. "We need to get back to work." She said the laughter still evident in her voice. He sighed dramatically "Work is no fun!" She shook her head at him playfully scolding him. "You should know better, besides we can still have fun while we work." He nodded his head before speaking "True."

Reseme walked to the market after her long day taking care of Morgana. She couldn't help but feel hopeful when she was around Edwin. 'He really seems to think she'll be fine.' She kept that in mind as she picked up some food at one of the markets for dinner. She walked back to her house and started putting things away. She then started making some soup for Merlin and Gaius. 'They'll probably both be hungry. I'm sure Arthur will make Merlin work extra hard today since at this point he is probably overly stressing about Morgana and Gaius will probably have his hands full with customers that are worried they'll get whatever Morgana has.' She set everything out, after she was pleased with her work she headed back out to ask Edwin if he wanted any of the soup. She knew not to ask Arthur. Last time she had asked he had gone into a laughing fit causing her to simply close the door. She knocked confidently on his door waiting for the reply which she got almost immediately. "Hello Reseme! What brings you to this side of the castle?" He gave him an excited smile before offering him to bowl of soup. "I have come bearing a gift. Dinner some may call it." He laughed before asking her to come in.

She looked around impressed. "You make a home quickly." He nodded admiring his work. "Well when you don't really have friends or family I suppose you do unpack a little quicker." She faked being offended bumping his shoulder. "I thought I was your friend!" He gave her a smirk "Oh don't worry you are. What I **meant** was that I don't have many friends and any family I had is long gone." Reseme went from feeling proud to saddened. She looked down before speaking "I know how you feel. When I was little my family moved a lot so any friends I did make I quickly said goodbye to. My mother's dead and I really don't know what's become of my father and brother. He wrapped his arm around her waiting for her to relax into it. He knew Reseme probably had a lot of secrets. While she seemed to be extremely friendly she also seemed to only talk when she felt like it and it was as though she chose every word carefully. He was shocked she was actually telling him about her past! She laid her head on his shoulder sighing. Finally after a comforting silence she whispered "I better go." She reluctantly released her and walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a small smile and headed back to her room.

When she got there she saw that Gaius was already asleep and Merlin's food was left exactly as it was where she left it…Just out of curiosity and slight suspicion she made her way to his room gently opening the door only to find it a complete mess as usual and no Merlin in sight…'Where could he be?' She left quickly making a check to any place she could think of only to come back with no results. She quietly came back to the house only to see he wasn't back yet…'Please let him be alright.' She thought getting slightly worried. Even though she was tired she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he wasn't back so she pulled out a chair grabbed a book and decided to read.

Merlin trudged up to what he now considered a home. He quietly opened the door not really wanting to give a reason for why he was out so late. He was just about the head to his room when he caught sight of a sleeping Reseme. He couldn't help the half smile that crossed his face which quickly turned to curiosity to why she was attempting to read a book in the middle of the night. Her head was leaned onto her right hand while her left hand was balancing a book. He shook his head slightly amused. Just as he was about to lift her up and take her to her room she woke up. She gasped which slightly sounded like a high pitched scream. Merlin shot back looking alarmed at how scared she looked! "What are you doing!" She whisper yelled. He shook his head trying to form a comprehendible thought. "I-I was trying to carry you to your room." She stared at this wide eyed as if trying to decipher if he was telling the truth. She looked to the ground nodding while she visibly shook. "Reseme what is it?" She snapped up as though she had just remembered he was there. "It's nothing you just surprised me." While he didn't really believe her he didn't feel this was the best time to question her. "Well goodnig-" "Where were you?" She interrupted him as though she had just realized what she was up for. He stopped on the stairs as he was passing her. "What?" He was tense at the idea of being caught. "Where were you?" He wanted to be mad that she was asking this and while part of his was he couldn't help but have to go easy on her when he registered how scared her tone was. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear and the bags under her eyes were clearly visible. "I needed to think and get away so I went to the lake." She looked at him in a way he didn't understand. "I went looking for you. Everywhere that we have ever been besides the lake! You had me worried." His anger was back and before he could control it. It lashed out. "Why do you care where I was I'm sure your completely satisfied with having Edwin near you! What did you go cry to him that you couldn't find me! Why should I care if you were worried! Be worried for all I care! It's none of your business where I go! I wasn't the one who was out till 3 in the morning!" While Merlin was whispering the entire time Reseme couldn't help but hear it as intense screaming that echoed throughout her thoughts. "Merlin I left a note! What did you leave? NOTHING!" They were nose to nose arguing in such hushed tones that most probably wouldn't be able to hear. "I'm done with this conversation. I am no concern of yours." Just as he was about to go into his room she mumbled "What is going on with you?" He stormed back over to her grabbing the back of her neck as gently but as forcefully as he could just as his lips made contact with hers! Reseme stared at him with wide eyes! She couldn't process what was happening! The only thing she understood was that Merlin was** kissing** her! The only thing her mind processed was the feel of his lips on hers, soft and sweet, gentle. They backed up into a wall never breaking that kiss. Finally for breathing purposes Merlin broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers. Both of them were breathing heavily from the unexpected lack of air. "Why do you have to choose him over me!" He whispered more to himself than her. Reseme had no idea how to respond and before she even had the option he quickly released her and headed to his room. The quiet click of the door signaling he would not be coming back…"I didn't." She whispered to herself, the words echoing throughout the room.

Authors note:So hope it was great enough! I personally loved the ending and worked really hard on it. I hope all those Reseme/Merlin lovers are happy! Though I did try to include a little Edwin and Reseme fluff. So hope it was pleasing and I will talk to you hopefully tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

Reseme's Story

Chapter 22

Secrets Can Hurt Us Just As Much As The Past

Authors note: So I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to comment or anything. I accept complaints too. Anyway here is the link to the song I suggest you listen to towards the end.

watch?v=DTudmnVqva8

'The next morning she was gone. I have no idea where she went. She had sat out breakfast like any other day but…I couldn't help but think that her absence had something to do with my stunt last night! Stupid stupid stupid! Why did you have to show your emotions to her! She doesn't understand! You probably only made her feel awkward!' These thoughts all passed through his head as he searched the castle looking for the same person he was thinking about. He had checked almost everywhere! He avoided the kitchen thanks to…issues with the person in charge of the kitchen.

He finally came across a young lady figure that was wearing a blood red dress. 'That has to be Reseme!' He took off into a run to catch up to the girl (She was a fast walker!) "Reseme!" She stiffened before turning to make eye contact with him. Her eyes shining more blue than usual while her hair was in a makeshift twist sort of side ponytail that only made her more beautiful. Her shoulders were out a little due to the way her dress laid on her. Merlin had to admit at that moment he was very attracted to her. He barely heard her speak due to his thoughts and the softness of her voice. "Yes Merlin?" She spoke so softly is scared him. She wasn't smiling as she usually does, she looked weak almost as if she were losing weight. "Oh! I just wanted to see how you were doing." She looked at him only more confused. "I-…I'm doing fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 'Why was she pretending nothing had happened at all last night!' What he did took courage and for her to just blindly let it slip by hurt! "Well I was kind of referring to what happened last night." He noticed when he said that she looked around and down her eyes quickly darting around as though she were making sure no one was listening…though he could see why she would be worried, it didn't sound too appropriate. Which almost made it funny considering how harmless and innocent that one thing was.

"Merlin I'm fine you have nothing to worry about. It's all forgotten." She said calmly but quickly as though she really didn't want to be talking to him. 'What if I don't want to forget?' He thought sadly to himself. "Great! I guess we can just go back to the way we were then, right? No more fighting or arguing just…being friends." He said attempting to seem relieved when really it was just the opposite. "No." She said in a happy tone which caused him to look up the hope evident in his eyes for reasons Reseme didn't understand. "Best friends." She said happily. He nodded giving her a smile "Well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing then. See you later." She nodded giving him that gentle smile he loved so much….'If only you were mine.'

Reseme dashed through the halls trying to keep all of her work in order when she ran into Gwen. "Oh hi Reseme." Gwen said as friendly as she could muster after the whole issue with Merlin. Reseme didn't like to be mean to anybody not even the people who had hurt her. "Oh hey." She said with a kind smile. "How are you doing?" She asked eagerly enough that Reseme was curious to what she thought she would tell her. "Oh, nothing much. I'm helping Edwin take care of Morgana." She swore she saw a mix of fear and anger cross through Gwen's facial features. "Oh…" 'Great now I'm curious!' Reseme thought frustrated. "What is it?" Gwen shook her head "It's nothing." Reseme rolled her eyes at Gwen's horrible lying skills. "Gwen come on, I know you. What aren't you telling me?" She could tell Gwen was hesitating but she would eventually tell her. "Well…it's really nothing huge. I just…the first day that Edwin was here I tried to help him with Morgana and he told me to leave. I just don't understand why he would want your help more than mine…I didn't mean for that to sound like that! I mean we both have the same job. I don't understand why he is ok with you but not me." Reseme nodded her head thinking through exactly what she wanted to say to Gwen. "Well maybe he could tell you're not trustworthy with any of the knowledge he would bestow to you." She shrugged as though what she had said was no big deal. Gwen didn't seem to understand what she had just said because she looked to her confused "Excuse me?" Reseme gave her as kind a smile she could muster for someone she didn't really consider a friend anymore. "I'm sorry Gwen I have to go." With that she continued her walk to Morgana's chambers.

Reseme rushed into the room worried Edwin would be upset with her for being late! 'There are too many people trying to talk to me!' While Reseme knew there were only two she also knew her schedule and when she left to get places in that time. She wasn't excepting to be stopped twice. She paused when she didn't see Edwin…"Edwin?" There was no response. She walked farther into the room only to discover a sleeping Morgana and no sign of Edwin. "Well Uther wouldn't be happy about this." She said with her hands on her hips. She decided to just do the work on her own, doing exactly as Edwin had taught her. Reseme made sure the fever was down and that Morgana was comfortable before making her way to Edwin's room. She knocked politely before entering only to see Edwin hovering over his lab table. He snapped up when she walked in. "Hey." She said happy to see him. "Hey." He said almost awkwardly. "Is everything ok? I noticed you weren't in Morgana's chamber and just came to check on you." He gave her an eager smile but it slowly faded away as she waked closer. "What are you working on?" She asked curiously. "Oh umm it's nothing really." She rolled her eyes playfully "I'm sure it's fascinating. You haven't bored me yet." She nudged him in the shoulder and that's when he realized exactly how close they were standing. He could feel pieces of her soft silky hair brushing against his face. "Alright I'll make you a deal." She looked to him excitedly. He couldn't help but find it adorable. "If I show you what I'm doing you promise you won't tell another soul?" She nodded with a mischievous smirk on her face. "What could you possibly do that would be so bad you couldn't tell anyone?" He gave her a mischievous smirk of his own "You'll just have to find out."

He showed her the bugs…'I remember those!' Reseme's eyes widened when she realized what they were! "Where did you get those!" She asked in hushed astonishment. "I've had them with me for many years. If I remember correctly I got them at a little market in a druid camp." Reseme was incredibly fascinated by this point…also slightly worried. "A druid camp?" He nodded giving her a relieved smile. "I'm glad I told you." She returned the smile "I'm glad you did too." He pulled her in for a hug…she froze…she didn't know if she was ready to be this close to him…she returned it after realizing it was ok. It felt good to be around other people who used magic.

They both froze when they heard the voice behind them. (Start listening to the song now) "You know he's lying to you right?"…Reseme knew that voice! "Merlin?" She turned to look at the figure in the doorway confused. "Hi Reseme." His voice was stone cold. He showed no emotion as he walked up to the two of them. "Merlin what are you talking about?" Reseme asked feeling the dread bubble up inside her. "Yes he has magic, but he doesn't use it like the better of us do. While you have been blinded by your fondness of him I found out about the magic a long time ago. Did you know he was the one who made Morgana ill? He was using her to get into a position in the royal court. Which he succeeded at doing when he tried to prove that Gaius was inferior. While he didn't save Morgana he had everyone including you believing he could by little signs of her waking up. Were you there when he fever broke? Did you know he's already planning to kill the king with those things? Reseme he has been using you this entire time."…'That couldn't be true…surely he wouldn't do that to her.' "Merlin I think there's been some misunderstanding." 'You have to be rational, Merlin looks like he's ready to crack. He's your friend too, they both are! You have to be fair.' "Really? Then why hasn't he said a word yet?" Reseme now noticed this too…he wasn't defending himself. He simply stared at Merlin. His gaze full of hate.

"Edwin?" Her voice was fragile, almost childlike. Edwin couldn't stand the how broken she sounded. He slowly turned to her tears coming to both of their eyes. Both trying to hold back. "Reseme I…" He had no idea what to say to make this alright! "I'm sorry." He said with as much sorrow as he felt. The sorrow only grew when he saw the first tear slide down her face. She didn't move, she just stood there absorbing all the betrayal that he **never** meant to inflict on her. "I trusted you." She said with such malice that he couldn't think straight! It felt like she had stabbed him in the heart! "Reseme I love you! If you go with me we could start a new life together!" Reseme stared at him in shock…"Reseme don't." That wasn't Merlin's voice…She turned to look to Merlin only to see he was completely emotionless. If anything he looked angry. Gaius came out from behind a podium. "Reseme you can't have a life with him. He's too bitter for love. He would only hurt you in the long run." She didn't want to believe it. She wanted nothing more than to trust him that he would take care of her. That they would take care of each other! But…she couldn't. She knew they were waiting for her to respond. She looked into his eyes and knew that he was truly sorry…but just because you're sorry doesn't mean you'll change.

"I can't." She said softly. Her voice breaking within the two words. Neither broke eye contact. Only watched how much pain the other was in. Gaius and Merlin looked to each other having a silent conversation before Merlin nodded. Gaius looked up before speaking deeply. "Abea." Reseme snapped her gaze to Gaius. She glared furiously at him for doing this! Edwin almost felt a smile come to his face when he saw Reseme get mad at Gaius. For he knew why. They both knew that the spell was wrong. Gaius had messed up. "That's almost funny, you know if you hadn't taken the women I love away from me. He reached his hand out before saying "I think what you meant to say was abeo." Gaius flew into the same podium he had been hiding behind moments ago! Reseme watched in despair as she heard the grunt of pain that came from Gaius! Merlin glared at Edwin before shouting "Volant!"

Reseme cringed when she heard the crunch knowing that someone had been somewhat injured. She had no idea what to do! She didn't want anyone to get hurt but she couldn't get her voice back! It was as though her mouth was glued shot. The ball wadding up in her throat to keep her from crying only brought more unnecessary pain. She turned to see Edwin smirking mischievously just as he had moments ago when everything was fine. "Ignis gyrus." It sent chills down her spine the way he said it. She wasn't expecting it even though she knew what would happen, what does words would do. She looked up alarmed when she saw the circle of flames surround Gaius and Merlin! She looked up to him hopelessly hoping he would just **stop**! He looked down to her the tears stinging his sorrow filled eyes. The conversation was brief but understood. "Please don't do this." She could hear Edwin's voice reply in her head "I'm sorry." With that the conversation was caught off as she saw the axe go into him chest…**'Pain is not a feeling that slowly creeps up. It stays…and it doesn't leave. It's a searing feeling in your heart that will never leave. It's something you have to deal with it the rest of your life.'**

Reseme collapsed onto the floor next to him…she cradled his head on her lap watching her tears fall onto his face. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear hoping he would somehow hear. She felt Merlin and Gaius put their hands on her and slowly pull her up. She slowly turned her eyes completely dull of emotion before slowly walking past them and taking that magical box the two had fawned over in her hands as she slowly walked to Morgana's chambers. She did exactly as she had been taught. She imagined their moments in that room. The laughter and bright smiles. She imagined him helping her say the spell and guide her hands to where they both knew the bug would come out. She imagined him hand on her shoulder as he told her she did a good job. It brought a sad smile to her face. She made sure to stay until Morgana woke up. She allowed herself to be enveloped in a warm hug from her friend who she had gone through so much for. "I missed you." She whispered before going to inform the family of the good news. She slowly made her way through the castle to her room. Not even bothering to change as she crawled into bed allowing all of the tears to finally fall and the pain to finally make its way fully into her heart. "Goodbye Edwin." She mumbled looking up to the window. Hoping that somewhere he could hear and know he was loved.

Authors note: So hope you enjoyed it! Personally one of my favorite chapters. So I will talk to you again later this week. Also since I have hit over 1500 views on this story I would like to do something special for you guys. Feel free to Private Message me or Review the story telling me what you would like me to write. I'm literally up for almost anything! I will just state now I won't do detailed sex and personally am not comfortable doing it in general. So anyway, I will try to combine the requests I get. If I don't get any I suppose I either will make something up on my own (which I don't consider as special) or I just won't do it (well that's no fun!).

I'll talk to you all soon. Have a good Saturday!


	26. Chapter 26

Reseme's Story

Chapter 23

When Sorrow Fills In

Authors note:Hello, I decided to just be really nice and try to post extra (especially since this season is taking a lot longer than I expected). So this is a very long chapter. Just a heads up.  
I personally think it's pretty good.

Things hadn't been the same since Edwin. Reseme was distant, Merlin didn't really make as much of an effort to talk to her (which went noticed by all), even Gaius had a hard time talking to the girl. It seemed she had just had the life sucked out of her. She still talked and made conversation when it was necessary but…it just wasn't the same.

Reseme made her way out of her room and grabbed a red apple before making her way towards the door. "Reseme!" She slowly turned around to make eye contact with an overly exhausted and worried Gaius. "Yes Gaius?" She asked with as kind a tone as she could muster, she didn't smile as she used to when greeting either of the boys (that didn't go unnoticed either). "I was wondering if you and Merlin would like to just have a sort of family night. We could just talk and have dinner together like we used to." Reseme couldn't say no to the hopeful look on his face besides it's not like she had anything better to do. She nodded her head giving him a small smile. "I don't have any plans." She had to admit she felt a little spark of life come back to her as she watched Gaius excitedly clap his hands together and give her a bright smile. "Great! See you tonight." She laughed slightly before taking her leave and getting off to work.

Reseme was in the kitchen washing the overload of dishes when Arthur happened to walk by. "Hey." He said with that bright smile of his. Reseme kept her straight face as she continued to watch the dishes (it was her concentration face). "Hey." She said as she kept her focus on the dishes. "So…" He gave an exasperated sigh as though he couldn't even **stand **the thought of attempting a conversation before getting to the point! "Are you ok?" She looked up staring directly ahead as though she were lost in thoughts, as though she had completely forgot he was there. Finally she sighed a deep sigh and turned to him giving him a believable smile before saying "I'm getting back to fine. Why do you ask?" He didn't respond immediately. He was too busy taking in her appearance and slowly noticing the drastic changes. The bright happy girl he had been talking to two weeks ago was completely disguised. He watched the way strands of her light brown hair refused to be tamed by the messy bun that she had tied carelessly to the back of her head. Her shoulders slumped but she hid it well by keeping her head high, she wore a simple light pink maids dress with a frilly white apron over it. She looked terribly beautiful. He discreetly scanned Reseme's body noticing the way her collarbones were more prominent and her cheekbones stuck out more than they used to, her eyes were hollower and didn't show their youthful glow as though it took to much energy out of her. The lines under her eyes told the same story. Reseme was barely hanging on to the energy that was left.

Reseme waited patiently while Arthur analyzed her. (Yes she knew what he was doing, she just didn't really care enough to stop him). He finally snapped out to see she was waiting expectantly for an answer. "You have just seemed really…depressed." She nodded understanding while she went back to doing the dishes so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. "Well you're not wrong." She mumbled loud enough for them both to here. "Is this about Edwin?" Arthur immediately noticed Reseme stiffen before she forced herself to relax. "Be careful Arthur bringing him up could get you in trouble. What would your father say?" There was humor in her voice, but Arthur could sense the warning behind it. "Edwin wasn't that bad. Besides anything he was accused of was never proven. They were only theories." Reseme was tense enough to snap! "Edwin was a traitor there's no need to defend everyone knows it!" While it wasn't loud those words echoed between the two for what felt like hours. Arthur sighed before continuing "Reseme I know you cared about him. And guess what he cared about you to. Nothing will change that." She shook her head sadly, staring into the water "It doesn't change anything. He was lying and had no intention of telling the truth." Arthur shook his head at her notion. "He would have told you…" There was a moment of silence as he allowed this to sink in. He got closer pulling her into a hug before whispering "I know he cared about you! He probably loved you! I may not have known much about him but I **know **he wouldn't want this for you! Reseme you're slowly tearing yourself apart! Keep going and there won't be anything left! You have to let yourself get better." Reseme stared in shock listening to every word…she finally pulled away so that they were face to face. She shook her head repeatedly "I don't know how!" The tears threatened to spill down her face. Arthur pulled her close once more kissing the top of her head. "I'll help you. If there is anything you and Merlin have taught me it's that nothing is hopeless. You will get better." Reseme held on to the belief that he wasn't lying to her.

Merlin walked through the halls making sure to look in every direction. He knew that ever since the incident he had been trying to watch out for Reseme. She was fragile (something she hadn't been before), broken, devastated. She just didn't seem to care anymore. She could barely hold a conversation with someone. He noticed the way she kept her head down when she walked unless she was by a window because she loved to see the sky, the way she only ever gave tense smiles, the way she couldn't give anyone a serious answer, she used humor constantly as though if she actually had to be serious she would break…it scared him. He couldn't remember a time recently where he hadn't been worried about the girl. He knew Arthur and Gaius were worried as well. Could anyone help her? The better question is would she** let **anyone help her?

Arthur paced his room worriedly. Reseme was never one to get depressed before. Even when he found out that she had family issues and found out about her mother she managed to say it all with a smile. While it was a small sad smile it was still a smile. He hadn't dealt with this before! Not with Reseme and not with anyone else! Reseme was his best friend, he always thought he would have some sort of idea to help her but he JUST DIDN'T! He hadn't dealt with this sort of thing before! He had no idea how it felt to lose someone you cared deeply for and deal with that every day! All he could say was he was sure it sucked! Sure he had lost his mother at a young age…but he didn't really know her. Yes it hurt not knowing her and it hurt seeing how it affected his father. Even if he did understand that pain it still isn't the same thing! He saw that from a mother and son relationship, Edwin was obviously something completely different for Reseme. He slumped into his chair sighing.

He snapped up when he heard the light knock on his door and was surprised to see Morgana there. "Morgana what are you doing up! You should be resting!" He said panicked that the girl he had thought of as a sister was dying only two weeks ago and was now standing in front of him pail and weak. She had a gentle smile on her face that made him wonder what was going on in that head of hers…She slowly walked in sitting down next to him. "Morgana what's going on?" She analyzed him silently just as he had done to Reseme. "Arthur what's bothering you?" Arthur thought about lying and telling her nothing was bothering him but…as much as he hated to admit it he did trust Morgana. "It's Reseme." He watched as Morgana straightened up far more concerened than she originally had been. He wondered why until she quietly whispered "You mean you've noticed too?" Arthur's eyes widened at the idea that the reason he noticed Reseme's behavior wasn't because he was her best friend but she was losing so much energy she didn't even put up the happy façade anymore! He **knew** Reseme didn't like people to worry. If she had stopped caring then something was seriously wrong!

He leaned forward immediately "What are you talking about Morgana?" His voice tense and the worry obvious. Morgana gave him another small smile slightly amused at his shock. "Come on Arthur your not the only one who see's her everyday. She's my maidservant and my friend. I'm with her all day. I'm bound to notice if something's wrong." Morgana's smile slowly faded as she started to explain what she noticed about Reseme. "She…she's not as friendly as she used to be. We used to have this thing once or twice a week sometimes more where we would just sit down and talk about our days and just have girl talk. She was so opened and bright, she always had something to say." Morgana had a soft smile on her face as she replayed all the fun conversations they had in her room. "But lately…she's changed. At first she was very discreet about it. She would just say 'I can't do it right now' or 'I'll come back and we can talk then.' Now while most wards wouldn't give this a second thought, I **know** Reseme. She is the closest friend I have a the closest thing to a sister I am every going to get. I noticed immediately something was wrong. Eventually she didn't even try to make up an excuse she would just say 'Not today Morgana.' It's like she didn't even want to try anymore. She wouldn't look me in the eyes and when I did catch her eyes I immediately noticed how dull they were…her eyes used to be so bright and vivid! Arthur what happened!" That's when it clicked with Arthur, 'Morgana doesn't know.'

It made sense, Morgana was sick the entire time Edwin was here and then by the time she woke up he was dead. She has no reason to know him. He looked up to see Morgana waiting for an answer. The concern was evident in her eyes. Arthur took a deep breath before looking into Morgana's eyes. "There was a man named Edwin helping Reseme take care of you while you were sick. While I don't have all the details as far as I know. He really liked Reseme and Reseme really liked him." Morgana waited curiously for him to continue. "There was some conversation among Reseme's household that Edwin was a traitor and plotting to kill Father. Merlin and Gaius confronted him and he got very upset and some of the things that were said and somehow set a fire that Merlin and Gaius had to put out. Merlin threw an axe hoping to just injure Edwin enough to stop him from hurting anyone but it hit him in the chest…he's dead Morgana."

Morgana had tears in her eyes. When she spoke the words were barely audiable "Was Reseme there?" Arthur sighed a long sigh slowly nodding "She help him while he died." Morgana covered her mouth to stifle her cries. She was almost angry at Merlin "Who told you all of this." Arthur gave her an almost immediate response. "Merlin." Morgana felt her fist clench in anger. "Did you ever think to ask Reseme what her and his side of the story was!" Arthur was taken aback by Morgana's sudden outburst. "Well no, Reseme hasn't been taking to people. She didn't want to answer any questions about him. The most she has told me about the situation was when she told me today that he was a traitor and a liar…though I wouldn't take that as fact. She was very upset when she said it. I don't think she actually meant it." Morgana nodded her head sternly with her hands on her hips (reminding Arthur of some form of a mother). "Well I suppose I should go talk to Reseme then." With that she stormed out of the room.

Reseme stared blankly at the window as she folded the towels. She didn't really feel anything anymore. The sadness was slowly taking over. She just didn't really care anymore. She heard footsteps and assumed it was Morgana. She didn't pay much attention until she noticed the footsteps stopped…'She didn't walk far enough in to go to the bed, I didn't hear any indication that she had set down or that the door had opened.' She was still wondering when she heard her voice. "Reseme we need to talk." Morgana said sternly…this made Reseme slightly uneasy. She slowly got up and made her way over to where Morgana was standing. "Ok." She said trying to stay calm. While she trusted Morgana and knew she would never mistreat her she wasn't used to Morgana being mad. Morgana gently but firmly grabbed her wrist and made them sit down where they usually did for their talks. 'Well apparently she isn't going to take no for an answer today.' Reseme thought.

Reseme felt very uneasy under Morgana's extremely lively stare. She hadn't seen Morgana with this much energy since before she got sick. "Is everything ok?" Reseme asked hesitantly. Morgana gave her a sad smile before shaking her head. "No it's not Reseme, you and I both know it." Yes, Reseme knew what she was talking about. She just did not want to talk about it! Instead she just sat there kind of numbly nodding her head staring at the floor. Once Morgana realized Reseme was not going to budge easily she decided to go on. "Why didn't you tell me or Gwen about Edwin?" Reseme looked up numbly, she gave Morgana a miniscule smile before replying "I guess Gwen didn't tell you." Morgana was the confused one now. "Tell me what?" Reseme looked down as though she was planning her words out. When she finally did look back up that smile hadn't left her lips. "Gwen and I aren't really on speaking terms right now." Morgana was shocked! Reseme, Gwen, and her had been extremely close ever since Reseme came to Camelot! "What happened!" She asked astounded! Reseme shrugged nonchalantly before replying "When Merlin was dying Gwen, Gaius, and I were taking care of her. I may have been acting a little independently but it was only because I didn't know how far the other two were willing to go to help him. I didn't know if they would be willing to push boundaries or even break them. Anyway, when we found out we were going to have to break into the dungeon to get the herb from Arthur I said I would do it and Gwen didn't want me to saying that I was in a "dangerous state" to be doing anything like that." Morgana observed Reseme's actions carefully noticing the way she used quotations around dangerous state as though she really didn't think much of it. "I told her that when it came down to it I was closer to Merlin than she was and if anyone was going to risk their life to go down there it was going to be me. I thought we were clear and I went and tried to get the herb. When I got there I learned from Arthur that the herb had already been gathered which almost caused me to be captured. I immediately knew who had gone in before me and my suspicions were correct when I found Gwen and Gaius with the herb when I got back. We had quite a bit of a fallout and then to make it worse when Merlin woke up…" Morgana waited but figured it was best to give Reseme a moment. She had been going through to story with quite a bit of difficulty. She noticed to way Reseme swallowed thickly as though it was very hard for her to say whatever she planned on saying. When she was good and ready Reseme looked up with this miserable look of humor displayed on her face. She laughed bitterly with what she said next "She kissed him Morgana! She kissed him! The one person she knew I cared extremely deeply for and she went and kissed him."

Morgana had to admit she was deeply angered with Gwen but she wouldn't confront her about it until Reseme was done talking. This was the most emotion Reseme had shown in weeks. Morgana didn't even need to hear Gwen's side of the story. No matter how upset Reseme was with anyone she would never make something up or exaggerate anything! She would tell the story exactly the way it was. Reseme cleared her throat and continued on. "If things couldn't get any worse I think he liked it!" She laughed bitterly. "Morgana I think you were right when you said I was in love with him. I didn't really think about it until I saw her kiss him. My first thought was how jealous I was that I didn't get to be his first kiss! Then the more I thought about it…the more I realized." Morgana was listening intently. "Realized what?" Reseme took a deep breath before continuing "I realized if I truly love Merlin I have to let him go."

Morgana was heartbroken! Reseme had been through so much in her life and now she finally finds someone and she's going to let them go out of the goodness of her heart! "Reseme but you love him." Morgana said almost in tears, she reached out to take Reseme's hand which Reseme gladly held. "I know." There was a moment of silence before Reseme continued finally ready to get all of these feelings out! "I thought it was going to be easier when I met Edwin. You would have liked him. He was charming and a complete gentlemen. He treated me like a was gold. The pain of letting go of Merlin was a lot easier when I met him. I could hang out with Merlin without feeling broken or replaced. We could be friends again and just laugh and joke. Except that Merlin didn't like Edwin. But he-" "Why didn't Merlin like him?" Morgana felt bad about interrupting her when she was finally letting go but she was curious. "I honestly don't know…if I didn't know better I would say he was jealous but…that wouldn't be it." While Morgana wasn't so sure if that's what it took for Reseme to feel better then she wasn't going to ruin it. "Anyway I just felt happy around Edwin. He was funny and sweet and we were both into science and the medical field. He had even been through some of the same stuff I had. But I guess I just don't get a chance to be happy. One night while Edwin and I were working Merlin walked in and started a fight with Edwin accusing him of all these things! And I didn't know what to do or who to believe! My heart wanted to believe Edwin but I brain didn't know what to do! Soon there was a bunch of yelling and Gaius was there and things got violent and…" Reseme chocked off the end of the sentence when a sob broke out. The whole scene was replaying in her head as they spoke. Reseme closed her eyes trying to block it out but couldn't! Morgana rubbed her arm while waiting for her to be alright. Finally Reseme took a deep breath and continued "He killed him Morgana…Without even considering him or me he killed him!" She said broken as the tears made paths down her face. Morgana pulled her into a tight hug. "Reseme I am so sorry!" They sat like that until Gwen showed up to switch with Reseme. Without saying a word Reseme let go of Morgana giving her a small smile and walking past Gwen without saying a word.

That night when Reseme walked in she actually felt slightly better. Morgana always had a way of doing that. She smiled happy to know her friend was healthy once again. She made her way into the house but stopped once she entered shocked! The room smelled wonderful! Gaius had prepared a feast! All of Reseme's favorites! When she finally looked up to the people in the room Merlin was leaning against the table giving her a bright smile that she hesitantly returned. She then looked over to Gaius who was still placing food on the table. "Did you two do all of this?" She asked in astonishment. They looked at her smiling "We wanted to apologize and say how much we missed you. The old you. If we ever made you feel unwanted it was a huge mistake! So this feast is to make it up to you." She stared at Merlin in shock. That was the most he had said to her in the two weeks. There was a momentary pause before he asked nervously "Do you like it?" She slowly walked up to him before saying "Like it? I love it!" She jumped into this arms quickly wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible! "Thank you!" He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist spinning her in a circle so happy to see the light coming back to her eyes. Reseme could brighten a room, but she could dull it as well. When she's unhappy you can't help but feel off. Finally Reseme released him taking a few steps back knowing this was her version of goodbye. After giving him a gentle smile she went over to hug Gaius. "Thanks Gaius. You keep this family together." Gaius laughed shaking his head "No Reseme you do." They all sat down to eat and could barely eat considering how much laughter there was at the table. This is what family is supposed to feel like, complete.

Authors note: HI! So was it good? I hope it was good. Anyway if you have any questions, comments, or concerns I will gladly take them. I'm also still waiting for any requests to celebrate the amount of views in all I've gotten for the story. I was just doing it to thank you guys for taking time out of your days to read this but in all honestly I've been pretty busy and if no one seems to care I will most likely just not do anything. That's completely up to you. Have a good day guys.


	27. Chapter 27

Reseme's Story

Chapter 24

The Gates of Avalon

Reseme softly closed the door to Morgana's room making her way through the castle. She was all ready for her little journey. She had to get away, not for a long time just for a little while. She couldn't stay around Merlin knowing that he was in love with someone she couldn't be friends with. She was hurt yes, but she didn't care any less for either of her two friends. She took a deep breath before making her way towards the stables. She found her horse in the very back. As awake as ever. Her horse and herself were a lot alike. Neither were very talented in the art of sleeping. She made her way over making her presence known to her beautiful friend. "Hey Mist." She whispered softly to her horse. The horse excitedly stepped towards Reseme smashing their noses together. Her eyes screamed "Let's go on an adventure!" Reseme laughed at her excitement. "I'm ready for that adventure too." She said through laughter. She led the beautiful black stallion along the dirt path leading out of Camelot before hopping up onto it. "Let's go girl." They took off into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile…

Morgana couldn't understand why she was watching Arthur and some girl she had never met. She just stood there and watched unable to move. She watched in horror as the girl raised her hand over Arthurs head causing him to slowly sink into the dark blue water! "Arthur what are you doing!" She tried to scream but found her voice stolen! He wasn't coming up…he wouldn't come up…- Morgana bolted up in bed coated in sweat! "Arthur!" She whispered frightened. No one came…"Gwen?" She whispered hesitantly into the darkness. She couldn't move out of the bed, all those fears of the monsters under the bed or in the shadows haunted her. "Gwen!" She shouted fearfully into the night! Finally the girl opened the door…"Morgana is everything alright?" Morgana just needed to see her. She took a shaky breath before replying "Yes, everything's fine, you can go home for the night." She watched Gwen hesitantly close the door leaving her alone once again…

Reseme could feel the wind gliding through her hair pulling all her worries away. The moonlight showing her the way to her destination. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so carefree and relaxed. Everything was gone. All that mattered at this moment in time was Misty herself and the world. This was her world, the world she had grown up with.

She truthfully didn't know where she wanted to go. She decided she would just let her mind and Misty lead her to her destination. She was about to end up somewhere right? She felt so happy she didn't even really know what she as thinking about. She just felt as though she were floating through every wonderful memory she had ever had. There were birthday parties, and childhood adventures, there were training sessions with her Uncle and Father. She was still caught up in her moments when Misty reared up! "Whoa girl what's wrong!" They were in and open field and there wasn't a village around for miles so she wasn't worried about the noise, but she was worried about her horse. "Shh girl it's alright." She coaxed her horse trying to get her to calm down. She felt as though Misty were trying to tell her something the way she kept throwing her head to the area ahead of them. Reseme finally looked up in confusion of what could scare Misty. She took a breath before gently sliding off the horse. She quietly walked forward as silent as a fox. She froze when she saw a glimpse of yellow. She stared wide eyed and alert for any signs of life! When nothing appeared out of the ordinary she slowly but cautiously returned to Misty and led her away from the trees. "There's nothing there girl…nothing at all." She didn't know if she trying to convince Misty or herself."

Morgana roamed the halls the rest of the early morning, finally gathering up the courage to go and talk to her friend. She quietly made her way to a wall that lied next to a few windows attached to the infirmary. She quietly slid open the mostly invisible passage and crawled through trusting to where it along with her memories to lead her. Once she made it to the entrance she silently slid open the door that Reseme had made an effort to keep clear specifically for her. She crawled out and hesitantly went over to the bed towards Reseme's sleeping form…She felt bad knowing that her and Reseme's sleeping patterns were almost the same. She gently tapped her friend as a child would do to their parent after they had a nightmare (her and Reseme often switched these roles). When Reseme showed no sign of life she rolled her eyes before gently shaking her "Reseme." She whispered gently…still no response. Finally she noticed the white where Reseme's stomach would be...'Ok come on! Reseme's pale but she's not **that** pale!' She peeled back the blanket only to find three pillows laid out perfectly (Reseme had this sort of thing down to a science) along with a pair of socks at the very bottom to make it look as though her feet were sticking out. Morgana shook her head amused at the clever antics her and her friend had started up years ago.

Flashback 7 years

Morgana laughed at her friend as she kept drawing out the same picture of the same hole trying to figure out how big to make it. "How big do you think it needs to be Reseme! We're not horses!" Reseme joined in on the laughter realizing how ridiculous the hole looked. "Your right, besides if it gets much bigger someone's bound to notice." Morgana nodded her head in agreement. They both sat around the big brown desk Uther had recently given Morgana for her birthday. Quills and ink along with many wadded up pieces of paper were all over it! They had been quite good at hiding the tunnel from the adults but they were just so tired of trying to figure it out by themselves!

They both gasped when the door swung open and Uther's head popped into the room. He quickly scanned the desk with an amused but also curious smile on his face…"What are you girls up to?" Both girls froze having no idea what to say to the King! Morgana sighed in defeat and her shoulders slumped when she saw Reseme give her a look to just go ahead and tell him. Morgana bravely looked up to meet her guardians eyes as she explained "Me and Reseme both get really bad nightmares and learned that neither of us sleep very well alone. She we thought maybe we should just make a tunnel that connects my room to her room and then we can just spend the night with one or the other or I could yell for Reseme's help. Then neither of us would have to be along anymore."

By the end of the explanation Morgana was showing excitement in her voice while Reseme was staring holes into the floor. Once Morgana made eye contact with Uther once again the smile quickly faded from her face and she quickly looked down…"It was a stupid idea." Uther looked from one girl to the other really not being able to tell which was more like his kid since both girls looked quite similar and were close to being exactly alike. He smiled gently at the two before picking up the papers they had been working feverishly on. Their ideas were good and creative…happy. Something that had lacked in their family for some time. Something he longed to have back in his life. "You'll need help cutting the square into the wall. I don't want either of you doing it yourselves. And neither of you are experienced in something like this so I suppose I'll have to help you myself. I can't have you both staying up all night, you'll have the entire kingdom up with your laugher!" Both girls looked up to him in shock! Neither had ever thought he would allow this to happen! Morgana had hope he would come around but Reseme hadn't been raised to believe this was the kind of person their king was. Someone who was willing to help out his ward and her maidservant build a tunnel to connect their rooms.

There was a moment of silence while both girls processed what he had just said. Morgana was the one to speak up…"You mean you'll help us?" Uther smiled brightly at the two filling childish himself. "Sure I will! During the summer I seem to have a lot of free time, why not use it to help my two favorite girls of Camelot sleep better!" Reseme felt a surge of happiness in her chest at hearing those words come from Uther. "Thank you sire." Reseme said in astonishment. Uther just looked at her and smiled before pulling over a chair to help them with the design flaws. Within two months the three and designed the tunnel and built it. Uther had made both girls crawl through and back to make sure neither would have any trouble at night. He even helped them make an obstacle out of it since both girls claimed 'One day if someone were to find out about it they couldn't find us because they would get lost.' Uther thought it was a good idea and if it made them feel safer than it was all the better. He just never realized they would still be using it seven years later.

Morgana knew Uther had long forgotten about the passage. He was a different person now. Feared by all, he didn't show her or Reseme the kindness he used to. She never really understood what it was, from her conversations she found out neither did Reseme. Uther just changed over the years. Slowly he stopped referring to Reseme as someone he thought of as a daughter and more as though she were just another servant. She was sure if he found out they still used it he would have it replaced deeming it was inappropriate behavior for a ward and her maidservant. She didn't care though, while she wasn't a huge fan of this newer Uther she knew the other one was still under there somewhere. Who knew? Maybe one day he would make a reappearance.

From then on Reseme and Morgana had learned how to trick their families into believing they were still in bed. Even though they had permission from Uther they just felt the need to cover their tracks. Besides that Gaius never knew of the tunnels so both were always fearful of what his reaction would be. Reseme had come up with the suggestion of the pillows and stockings a few months of getting caught and being told to go back to bed (which they were going to do anyway…most of the time). If Morgana ever had a nightmare she would gather her courage and go find Reseme. Reseme would stay up with her no matter what time of the night it was and simply listen to her nightmare. She would let Morgana cry on her or hold her hand or even at times let Morgana yell at her (usually one of the reasons Gaius would hear them). Morgana remembers distinctively when Reseme would never talk about her dreams. Morgana wasn't stupid though, sometimes Reseme wouldn't hear her come in and she would watch Reseme whimper and thrash in her sleep. Or when Reseme would listen to Morgana sometimes she would gain a faraway look in her eyes that made her look as though she had seen a ghost.

Eventually Reseme started to open up little by little. She would mumble something about having a nightmare (though she would never talk about it). Finally Morgana told her she could trust her and that she didn't have to be scared. She remembers Reseme looking at her in shock and admiration. The tears slowly formed in her face before she slowly nodded her head. "I dream my family dies." Was the first sentence out of her mouth. Morgana sat there shocked! Reseme had **never** mentioned her family. Whenever Morgana brought it up she would only talk about the area if that. She would never mention any member in particular. Or she would move on from the conversation completely. Over a year's time since Reseme coming to Camelot Morgana had managed to find out Reseme had a sister, brother, and a mom and dad. Reseme would go into these vivid dreams of death and gore (what she didn't know Reseme was actually holding back) she would talk of all these horrible visions and how she couldn't control them. She remembered the one night Reseme had stopped talking as though the words has become too painful to utter. She only sat there try to get the words or thoughts together. She remembered just watching Reseme never saying anything in fear something bad would happen if she broke the silence. Reseme finally looked up from her spot slowly turning her head to face Morgana. She remember the shivering fear that stood in Resemes wide eyes, she couldn't tell if it was in fear of the nightmare or in fear of telling someone her secret. Morgana sat there waiting, the anxiety slowly creeping up, when she finally uttered the words it was hoarse and broken, barely audible. "Morgana I believe I am the only one left of my family."

Morgana shivered remembering the cold but knowing look in her best friends eyes. They had already accepted what anyone would consider impossible. Reseme was only a kid why should she lose her family! "Reseme there must be some mistake! How can you be sure?" Reseme looked to her as if this were the most obvious thing in the world "The dreams! Every night I have a dream about me or them dying. I'm sure eventually I'll go too. Then you'll know I was right." Morgana could feel her heart breaking knowing that her friend had already accepted death. "It's alright" She said through glassy eyes, "I already knew this would happen. They told me a long time ago." Morgana wanted to know who 'they' were but knew it wasn't the appropriate time. She grabbed Reseme gently by the shoulders "Reseme I don't know what your not telling me. I don't know who is after you, but I will tell you one thing. No one is going to hurt you." Reseme just stared at her eyes wide but calculating. She finally seemed to have made up her mind when she nodded her head and looked at Morgana saying in a quite voice "Fine. I trust you." Morgana remembered feeling so proud at that moment. She remembered laying back down with Reseme and they fell asleep like that holding hands. "I won't let anything happen to you Reseme, I promise." She mumbled thinking Reseme was asleep. She was about out of it herself when she heard the small but confident voice speak up "Ditto." It was such a simple word that it made Morgana laugh.

Present Time

Morgana shook her head smiling fondly at the memories of her and Reseme. She looked back to Reseme's pillow. 'She'll be back. She always is.'


	28. Chapter 28

Reseme's Story

The Gates Of Avalon Part 1

Authors Note: Hello! So here is the next chapter that I've been waiting to post. So I have to rant to someone. So first I tried to be good and type this at school since all we did was watch movies and it was all going fine, I probably spent two and a half hours on it but I forgot to email it to myself so I just had to basically rewrite all I had typed which is why this is getting posted kind of late. Hey at least it's Saturday! So my goal for this (and I expect you to hold me to it) Anyway I'm going to be putting out a few imagines( some triggering and some fluffy). If you want to request anything I will gladly do it. Have a great Saturday!

Reseme finally decided it was time to go back. She looked once more at the beautiful field that they had spent the night in. The sun coming up over the horizon was mesmerizing! She took it all in never wanting to leave. She couldn't help but want to just stay frozen in time or let time itself pass around her. What is the point in all this? All we do as humanity is let everything twist and turn and become something were not, something we weren't meant to be! Reseme was so sick of fate! Why would fate allow her to work so closely to someone who would never be able to love her in the same way she loved him! She shook her head clearing away the thoughts before mounting her horse and dashing back towards Camelot…home.

Merlin woke to the sound of pots banging and immediately his mood brightened. 'Maybe Reseme was cooking breakfast!' While Gaius was a good cook and all Reseme just had some sort of special way with it. He jumped up quickly dressing before walking out to see it was Gaius. He wasn't too disappointed considering he did love talking with his guardian. He looked around realizing someone was missing. "Where's Reseme?" Gaius shrugged as he continued on cooking. "Maybe she's still sleeping." He suggested as he brought the plates over leaving one for each of them and setting Reseme's to the side. They both broke out laughing at the idea of Reseme actually sleeping in. Reseme was always one of the first up next to Gaius. "Or maybe she's already with Morgana." That was a more logical explanation. "Speaking of which shouldn't you be heading to Arthur's didn't he want to go hunting today?" Merlin rolled his eyes at the idea of killing innocent creatures when there is plenty of food in Camelot. He was out the door in minutes and on his way to Arthur's chambers.

Reseme stood outside the door to the infirmary dreading this talk. 'Just go in and get it over with. You know they'll be upset and come on you didn't even leave a note this time they have every right to be!' She thought to herself sighing. 'Come on you can do this.' She opened the door only to pause in her tracks when she realized it was empty…."That's not odd at all.' She walked further in wondering if they went to look for her or if she was just reading way too much into the situation and they were just doing their normal morning tasks. 'What time is it anyway?' She looked outside figuring it was late enough in the morning for Gaius to be making his rounds and Merlin to be waking up Arthur. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw her door was still shut. "So that means they haven't been in my room." She mumbled to herself. 'That leaves two options, one they thought I slept in, two they thought I went to work early.' Either one was somewhat reasonable so at least she didn't have to worry about being scolded. She shrugged and went towards the door only stopping when she realized she was late for work! That put quite a spring in her step!

She hurried her way through the hallways trying to get to Morgana as fast as she could. While she knew Morgana wouldn't be mad at her she still felt guilty. She was too lost in her thoughts to see the red of a scarf flash right past her. She felt the collision of her smacking into a body and arms latch onto hers to steady her, though she didn't feel like she was falling. "Reseme?" She froze at the sound of the voice realizing who it was…'Oh no.' she plastered on a smile. "Hey Merlin." She inwardly flinched at the nervous tone to her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked trying to cover up for the awkward nervous tone she was trying so hard to deflect. "What do you mean…I work here?" Reseme looked at him skeptically "I meant on Morgana's side of the castle." Realization seemed to wrong across his face along with….guilt? Reseme wasn't going to say anything else. She wasn't going to let him off that easy. Especially when he was making her extremely curious. There was a very long silence and while Reseme wasn't bothered by it Merlin could not be more uncomfortable. A thought came to Reseme's head that she didn't know whether to find it hilarious or shameful…"Merlin were you trying to peak in on Lady Morgana?" The fear that crossed his face didn't give her much hope and while she had said it in a humorous tone and did it find it funny a little part of her couldn't help but be embarrassed by him. "No…Arthur wanted me to steal one of her dresses and see if she would notice…" Alright not what she was expecting. Reseme did finally seem to notice he was hiding something behind his back. She rolled her eyes before holding her hand out. He sighed before giving her the dress "What will I tell Arthur!" Merlin asked exasperatedly. "You will tell him that Morgana has many loyal friends who won't let him get away with it." She said confidently leaving no room for questioning. She thought the conversation was over until Merlin asked "Where were you this morning?" Reseme struggled to keep her heart beat under control! It was bad enough Gaius scolding her for making him worry but she did NOT need a repeat of last time Merlin found out she had snuck out! 'Quick think! You can't say groceries there aren't any new ones there that's much too obvious! Say you slept in!' "I slept in. By the way you guys are extremely loud in the morning." Merlin seemed to be deciding whether to believe her or not. "Sorry about that, I thought perhaps the best maid in Camelot was slacking." He said completely mocking her. Reseme rolled her eyes playfully slapping him in the arm "No for your information I am still much more ahead than you will ever be. Face it Merlin you'll never catch up with me." She said jokingly. She was about to walk off when he said one more thing…"Wait, you don't sleep in." She froze and he swore he saw panic in her eyes when Reseme felt a two hands make their way onto her shoulders. "Reseme there you are! Did you get the tasks done?" Reseme remained straight faced and saw in Morgana's eyes that the answer was obvious. "Oh yes, they were easy enough." Morgana smiled and looked to see Merlin still watching both of them cautiously "Hello Merlin, sorry to snatch her from you but we better be off." She guiding Reseme away from Merlin and towards her room.

"Thanks for that." Reseme said once the door was safely latched. "Last time Merlin asked me questions like those it did not go well." Morgana shrugged "It's no big deal, besides saving your butt has always been a hobby of mine." Reseme looked up laughing "I'm glad I entertain you but I don't need help all the time!" Morgana laughed along too "I never said you needed it." They both laughed sitting down in their usual seats to talk. "So where did you adventure off to this time?" Morgana asked smiling. Reseme had known Morgana would find out somehow so she wasn't worried about keeping secrets from her. "I just went to an old field I visited a lot in my childhood." She shrugged as if there was nothing odd about this. "Reseme please, I know there are only two reasons you go. You either get bored or want to get away or your upset and contemplating the idea of leaving…so which was it?" Reseme sighed looking down as though the answer were right on the floor in front of her. "I thought I was ready to leave this behind but I suppose not. Gaius and Merlin threw that party for me last night and I mentally said goodbye and I…" She looked back up giving Morgana a small smile "I couldn't leave. As much as I don't want to I still love him." Morgana looked at her sadly shaking her head. "Then why don't you just tell him! He feels the same way I know he does! You two could be happy! Reseme smiled sadly shaking her head lightly. "I don't want to ruin anything. What if we do date and then something happens to him like it did Edwin! I can't lose him! I won't."

She took a shaky breath deciding they had talked enough about her. "So why did you go into my room last night?" Morgana didn't respond just stared at the floor face blank…"I had another nightmare." Reseme's heart rate increased at the thought. 'That's bad that's really bad! That means the events will come to pass sooner than I thought!' Reseme knew this was not the time to worry about fate. Morgana needed her and that was all that mattered. There was another long pause "You want to talk about it?" Another long pause. "I saw a girl. A beautiful girl….she was standing in a lake and had Arthur under the water drowning him! She…Reseme she had magic! She was using magic to kill Arthur! How are we supposed to prevent that!" Morgana knew Reseme believed her about the dreams coming true, Reseme had helped her countless times trying to prevent it. Reseme felt her worry increase with every word Morgana uttered…'Arthurs in danger.' Was the only thought that echoed. She got up from her spot looking down at Morgana. "We are going to watch out for him. Like we always do." Morgana nodded happy she had help.

Reseme and Morgana walked with purpose looking for the man. The look of pure determination was set in stone on their faces and it was obvious no one was getting in their way. They stopped in front of his bedroom door Morgana gave it a demanding knock not even bothering to wait for the sound of a voice before storming in…no one. Morgana looked around panicked! Reseme grew a little weary too as she saw Arthur's sword was gone which meant…"**Hunting**." They said simultaneously before running towards the exit of the castle. They stopped seeing the two men dashing away on their horses. "Arthur!" Morgana called after him but it was too quiet over the sound of the hoofs pounding into the ground. Morgana threw her hands up in frustration running them through her hair. "What are we supposed to do now!" Reseme looked calmly at her friend "We wait."

Arthur and Merlin made their way through the forest finally finding the perfect spot to tie the horses. They had to leave them here so that they wouldn't scare off the game Arthur had tried to explain to a half listening Merlin. Merlin really felt no love for the "sport". It was stupid, a waste of time, and cruel to these innocent creatures. Merlin had had his fair share of cruel treatment and could only sympathize with them. As he and Arthur trudged their way through the forest Merlin finally had enough of the silence and started talking. Sure it was complaining but at least it was talking. He was in the middle of telling Arthur about the blister on his foot when Arthur must have heard an animal. He took off faster than Merlin had ever seen him run! Merlin unfortunately didn't have that ability considering all the poor animals he lugging around with him. He finally saw Arthur and took off full force not realizing he wouldn't be able to stop. "OOF! Merlin!" Arthur yelled as they both realized the game had gotten away. "What?" He asked trying to remain innocent.

Arthur was about to continue when the two heard a high pitch scream. Immediately going into battle mode Arthur pulled out his sword and dragged Merlin along with him. They came upon the clearing on what appeared to be some form of a robbery. Arthur sprang into action effectively stabbing one of the men in the chest before attacking another. Merlin couldn't do much to help since he didn't have a sword for one thing and it's not like he could use it either way! He looked around for some way to help before seeing the humongous branch that curved off of one of the trees. He watched as one of the bandits attempted to come up behind Arthur and happened to be in just the right spot. 'Perfect.' "Cadent." He whispered watching as the tree came down and crushed his opponent.

Arthur turned around looking up and the broken branch baffled before deciding it wasn't important. He faced his last challenger before the man took off into a run. He heard Merlin come up behind him and yell "And let that be a lesson to you!" He couldn't help but turn around and give him a 'What did you do?' look. "What I was watching your back?" He rolled his eyes before going up to greet the damsels. He gave the man a slight nod introducing himself before looking to the slightly shaking girl who was still hidden in her father's shoulder. "And you are?" He asked in his friendliest tone trying to calm her worries. She turned around unveiling what he had to admit was the most beautiful face he had seen. With her silky auburn hair and shimmering yellow dress…there was something about her eyes as though they sparkled with mischief. "My name is Sofia."


	29. Chapter 29

Reseme's Story

Chapter 29

The Gates Of Avalon Part 2

Reseme watched as Morgana paced not caring at all that she was making everyone around her uneasy (excluding Reseme). "When will they be back? Did Merlin tell

you?" Reseme didn't take her eyes off of the distance as she responded "Merlin didn't even tell me they were leaving." Morgana nodded before continuing her pacing.

"Where are they?" Reseme mumbled as they sun continued to go down.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot." He bowed slightly showing his ability to be humble (something that was taught to him by his father at a young age). He made a

gesture towards Merlin "This is my servant Merlin." They smiled kindly at both men. The girl's eyes sparkled with kindness and curiosity reminding Arthur of Reseme.

"Camelot, that's where we were going when the bandits came out." Arthur nodded scowling at the dead bodies. "I am sorry the journey has not been pleasant. I could

accompany you along the rest of your journey if you would like." The man who introduced himself as Aulfric thanked him and they continued on their journey.

"Reseme this is truly becoming ridiculous! They have bene gone for twelve hours! Twelve! What if something has happened? We should be sending guards out."

Reseme shook her head giving Morgana a small smile. "They have run late before especially if they start arguing. I don't think anything is wrong. Let's just wait a little

longer alright?" Morgana hesitated looking up to the comfort gaze that was Reseme's eyes. She thought a moment longer before nodding her head "Alright." There a

moment of silence before the sound of horse's hooves hitting the stones could be made out. Reseme looked up as she heard the noise. "There they are." Morgana was

by her side in a second. She could feel the anger and anxiety radiating off of her friend. "I'll talk to him later. I can't talk to him right now." Was all she said before

storming out of the entrance and towards her chambers. Reseme chuckled shaking her head.

As their figures became clearer Reseme noticed the two extra horses coming up behind them. Her breath unwillingly hitched upon the view…'Please don't be her.

Please don't be her.' She smiled trying to remain calm as Merlin walked up to her, his blue eyes shining in the night sky. "What are you still doing out? Worried about

me were you?" She rolled her eyes as the goofy knowing smirk made it's way onto his face." She shook her head deciding she wasn't going to make this easy for him

"Of course not. I was here to give Arthur a message." He nodded his head mockingly clearly not believing her. "Really?" She nodded her head "Yes really." They watched

as Arthur came up having heard the conversation the entire time "And what might that be?" He asked not really knowing whose side to take in the banter. She waved

him over slightly walking so that they were side by side "I should warn you that Morgana is quite angry. I highly suggest you avoid her for at least ten hours." He was

mumbling something about "Ten hours! What did I do!" She gave him a sympathetically amused smile patting his arm before making her way back to Merlin. She

smoothly hooked his arm through hers pulling him with her as they walked towards Gaius's. She spoke softly as she asked "Who are the new guests?" Merlin discreetly

looked over their shoulders before turning back to respond "Sophia and Aulfric. They have business with the King." She nodded trying to avoid the wariness that was

seeming into her muscles. Of course Merlin noticed. "What is it?" She shook her head "I just don't trust them."

Authors note: So I am really REALLY sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I have known in the back of my mind that I haven't been but I just couldn't motivate myself to continue. Throughout my time writing this story I have been pretty positive and in a good place (as far as I remember) and I just ran into some depression issues and I just couldn't find the motivation or purpose for continuing. So ANYWAY I saw that someone liked and favorite this story and it just made me feel the need to continue. So here we are! Hopefully you are all still with me. I am really sorry guys, I hadn't done this intentionally. Sorry it's short I'm trying to get back into the groove. Have a great day and a great summer!


	30. Chapter 30

Reseme's Story

Chapter 30

Gates of Avalon part 3

Reseme couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. As she and Merlin walked into the house she felt the automatic shift in presence. It made her brain start to nag her. Her breath was picking up as she tried to calm herself down. 'Reseme calm down or you'll throw yourself into a panic attack.' She mentally warned herself. Of course Merlin noticed coming up to put an arm around her. "Reseme what's going on?" When she didn't answer him he gently grabbed her shoulder so she would face him. Her eyes were foggy as though she really weren't there at all. "Reseme?" He had only seen people like this when they came in to see Gaius with concussions, but Reseme hadn't fallen as far as he knew.

Reseme could vaguely hear Merlin's voice but he was unfortunately being trumped by the voice in her head telling her none of this was right. Reseme just knew…these were the people from Morgana's dream. These were the people that were going to kill Arthur.

Merlin was about to go into full fledge panic mode and was ready to go get Gaius when Reseme's eyes finally seemed to clear up. He sighed a breath of relief worried face breaking into a smile. When Reseme's eyes were completely focused he couldn't help but breath out her name. "Reseme." He pulled her close running his hand through her hair. To say that Reseme was confused was an understatement. Not to say she wasn't enjoying the moment but curiosity always ruined everything for her…

"Merlin?" She was acknowledged with a hum…"What are you doing?" Merlin froze in what he was doing realizing that they were a little closer than usual. He pulled away keeping her at arm's length. "Uh…you see...umm, you fell into some sort of semi-conscious state and weren't responding and you just scared me, that's all." Reseme's eyes scanned over his face feeling sorry she had scared him so much. Merlin had to admit she looked beautiful...'Stop that! You can't think like that!' He inwardly scolded himself. Fortunately he was pulled away from his conversation with himself when he heard Reseme's simple answer of "Oh, ok." The smile she gave him could have made him stop panicking no matter what the situation. It was just so…Reseme. He returned it before helping her up and keeping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to be ok?" She gave him a confident nod, gently removing herself from him. "I'm always ok." She made sure to put a smile on her face so that he would stop worrying. She mentally knew something really was wrong and that she would have to stop it, but until she figured out a way to do that she couldn't bring Merlin into it.

She walked into her room shutting the door behind her. She rested her head against it inwardly groaning. She just couldn't take being that close to Merlin and having him look at her like that! 'Come on breathe Reseme you can't think like that! Merlin has someone else's heart. He can't be yours.' The thoughts while depressing were enough to get her head back on the right track. Protecting Arthur from the beautiful princess…she was in for a long night.

Merlin woke up to hear the sounds of pots and pans. He hesitantly got out of bed secretly hoping it was Reseme but not wanting to get his hopes up. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the girl with her hair in a messy bun and the sun beaming down on her. The scene made him chuckle. Reseme looked up smiling "Hey, you're up! Want to help?" He nodded walking over to her, she shoved the bowl of what appeared to be berries and yeast together. "What is this?" The humor was evident in his voice. "It's berry bread." He started laughing which only baffled Reseme. "What?" Merlin tried to wave her off until she could breath. "What on earth is berry bread?" Reseme watched him confused. "You've never heard of berry bread?" He shook his head looking to her expectantly. "It's exactly how it sounds. It's just berries and yeast with sugar. I'm getting ready to make some jam. I need you to stir that precisely until it's smooth and then stick it in the oven." Merlin quickly started to follow the instructions actually quite eager to try this so called berry bread.

When the bread was cooked enough to be approved by Reseme they set everything out on the table. Reseme poured drinks while Merlin went to get Gaius. "Gaius Reseme cooked, you have to come try this it smells amazing!" Gaius was surprised at Merlin's enthusiasm but still followed him none the less. They came out to see Reseme was putting the final touches on the table. It looked quite flawless. The table was complimented with the bread along with Reseme's added favorite of powered sugar on top, the strawberry jam was beside it, Reseme had also gone out and picked berries, with the now added drinks. She clapped her hands together proud of her and Merlin's creation. "Alright guys, breakfast is ready."

The three sat down and Reseme watched excitedly as Merlin took his first bite. His eyes went wide and he made a sound that Reseme assumed was one of pleasure. "Oh my gosh Reseme what is this! It's amazing!" She smiled happily "It's berry bread." As if to prove her point she took a bite of her own. She looked up to see Gaius enjoying the bread as well. "No I mean but I have never heard of this, where did you learn about it?" Reseme took a second to chew before answering "It was from my childhood." Merlin's nodded continuing to eat his breakfast. He then stopped "Where are you from?" Reseme looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?" He made a motion with his hand as he explained "Where did you grow up?" His curiosity only grew when Reseme had to concentrate as though she didn't remember. "I moved around a lot as a kid but I probably got this recipe from Caerleon." Merlin was even more curious only encouraged that she had finally said something about her past. "How was it?" She shrugged. "It was beautiful but Camelot is by far my favorite." Gaius smiled feeling accomplished that she had no desire to leave. Merlin on the other hand could only wonder more. "So how often did you move?" She shrugged still eating "I would say ever year. We didn't really settle down anywhere until I was around seven. After that we would stay places a more permenant amount of time."

"How long is that?"

"I would say the longest we ever stayed anywhere was Gawant. We stayed there for four years." Merlin knew he should really stop before he became a pest but Reseme didn't seem too upset by it. In fact she seemed indifferent. "So why did you move around so much?" While to most if wouldn't have been a big deal but Merlin was obvservant so seeing Reseme pause for just a second was a sign to him that she was really thinking the next answer through carefully. "My parents could never find a place they wanted to raise us." Merlin nodded deciding he should back down for the time being. She would tell more when she was ready, though Merlin wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.

Gaius watched the entire conversation quietly, he was surprised Reseme had answered any of the questions Merlin had thrown at her. While Gaius did not know too much about Reseme's past he knew enough to know that she could not handle extensive amounts of conversations about her parents. He felt a smile come to his face the more intrigued Merlin became 'That boy is completely in love with her.'

After breakfast the two bid goodbye to Gaius before making their way to their jobs. They were stopped when Morgana came barging down the hallway with a look of pure worry and anger. She stopped right in front of Reseme. "Morgana what's wrong?" Morgana's tone indicated that she could not disagree less. "We are all wanted in the court room, something about our new guests." The glare that Morgana sent Merlin's way did not go unnoticed. Morgana was ahead of the two as she walked them to the court room "What did I do!" Merlin sounded exasperated and completely confused. Reseme shrugged looking between him and Merlin "Well you did bring them here." She picked up her pace to match Morgana's "Do you two honestly think that I could have Arthur?" There was a brief slip of silence before the two agreed "True."

The courtroom was full of staff and royals. Everyone looked between the King and the two guests. "So what brings you to Camelot?" Uther seemed incredibly compassionate and kind something that completely baffled Reseme 'This is not how he treated my kind.' (While Reseme had come to forgive the King for his faults in the past she was still bitter about the circumstances, though he was her King and she would respect him as such.)

"We are simply passing through." Ulfric answered for the both, Reseme wasn't quite sure why Sophia didn't speak but did note it made her look rather sweet so she assumed it was just a standard for princesses. Reseme also noted that Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Reseme rolled her eyes at the prince's lust. Though her amusment quickly turned to concern when the girl was glancing at Arthur as well. 'Oh please tell me this isn't happening!' Reseme focused back in on the conversation happening around her.

"You have a place here in Camelot as long as you want." She watched as Uther gave them the generous offer. "Thank you sire, it is much appreciated." Reseme inwardly groaned as Sophia bowed and made suggestive eye contact with Arthur. Reseme looked to see Morgana watching as well. They were both thinking the same thing 'This is going to be difficult.'

Authors note: Well this isn't really where I thought it was going to end but hey it looks pretty good and it's like five pages so that's cool! Anyway, umm just a heads up before I get any comments about it I do realize I was not accurate with the conversations between Uther and Ulfric. I could not find that conversation anywhere! So umm…I plan to update tomorrow before I find out if I got a job or not. Please pray (or hope or wish whatever you guys do) for me about the entire job thing. I also would like to apologize, I hope you all don't get as annoyed with me as everyone else does. I just am really lacking motivation (except for writing) I have no idea what I'm doing with life, I have a lot of decisions coming up I have to make, I have to get a job (something that terrifies me, my last one didn't go well), and there are just a lot of changes coming up and I don't know how I am going to handle it all. So thank you all for being there for me and making all the nice comments and taking the time to review. I will hopefully see you all tomorrow.

Thought: (please skip if you don't like religion) something that came up for me tonight that I found interesting was that we were asked to really think about how our prayers will help God and his Kingdom. For example, two things that came to mind is I need to stop praying about my weight because that won't bring more people to God, I did also understand that me praying to get over fears was ok because I genuinely believe I could do so much more for him without those fears.

Another quick thought: If weren't related to people were really close too would we marry them?

Favorite song right now: Rock Bottom by Hailey Steinfield

Quote: It is lonely to be more powerful than any man you know and have to live like a shadow, to be special and have to pretend you're a fool. -Merlin


	31. Chapter 31

Reseme's Story

Chapter 31

Two Girls Study guide to getting rid of girls who want to kill Arthur

Reseme was out the of the court room as soon as possible with Morgana right behind her. "What are we going to do? This is bad. Not only is she in Camelot she's now staying in the castle!" Morgana whisper yelled to Reseme. Reseme remained quiet as she thought of a plan. "We're simply going to have to get them to leave." Morgana frowned looking quite confused. "Uther said they could stay as long as they liked." Reseme nodded, "Ok maybe that won't work. Honestly I was too busy watching the lusting looks that Sophia was throwing as Arthur to fully listen to what the King was saying. Ok, the only way we can keep Arthur safe is to keep him away from her." Morgana nodded smiling, "Yeah, we're pretty convincing. Though Arthur seems quite entranced by her. We're going to need help." Reseme looked up smiling "I have a few people in mind?" Morgana returned the smile "As do I."

A Few Hours Later….

"What! This was not part of the plan!" Morgana frowned slightly confused as to why Reseme was upset. "What is it? How is this a bad thing?" Reseme shook her head looking at Morgana as though it were obvious. "Have you not been listening me when I tell you all the things wrong with me being around her?" It dawned on Morgana that she had completely forgotten about Gwen and Reseme's past…"Oh...sorry." Reseme calmed down a little. "It's fine, I'm overreacting slightly. We do need all the help we can get. I will not be around her though." Reseme's finger pointing made it quite clear she wouldn't be backing down on that last promise. Morgana nodded her head. "Who's left?"

"Merlin please!" Reseme begged as she followed Merlin into the infirmary. "Reseme no." Merlin said laughing. "And why not!" Merlin continued on with his tasks as he responded "Because I see nothing wrong with Sophia or her father and I don't see the harm in Arthur having fun with her while she's here." Reseme groaned shaking her head "You have no idea do you!" Merlin stopped in what he was doing to finally look at Reseme "I really don't. Why don't you like this girl?" Reseme didn't know if it was her place to tell. It didn't feel right, she didn't tell Merlin about herself, and she didn't tell anyone else about Merlin, so why should she betray Morgana? Her thoughts were interrupted by Gaius coming in. "Reseme?" She looked back to see Merlin still staring at her. Gaius seemed to notice the silence and turned to see what was going on. "Is everything alright?" Reseme shook her head "Forget I asked." She huffed going out the door to find Morgana. Now not only did they have to watch out for Sophia but Merlin as well.

Reseme made her way into Morgana's chambers only to run into Gwen. "Oh sorry." Was the only response she gave as she went to move past her. "Reseme wait!" The tone Gwen took annoyed her to the core but she wasn't about to share that. She turned to meet her gaze with an indifferent glare of her own. "Yes Gwen?"

"This can't go on! I miss us being friends. Surely there was nothing I did that was horrible enough to completely ruin our friendship!" Reseme stood there baffled. 'Did she really just say that?' Taking a breath before glaring at her so called friend she said "Gwen you took someone I love away from me, you kissed him in front of me, and now you're saying that wasn't so bad!" Gwen watched her sadness evident in her eyes. "Reseme I never wanted to like him! I was just so terrified he was dead and then he woke up and it was just out of impulse! It was something I never meant to happen! I…I was perfectly fine to let you have him. I just made a mistake and for that I am sorry!" At this point she had a tear running down her cheek. Reseme attempted to swallow the knot forming in her throat before responding. "So am I…I guess that's all there is to say." Without another word she walked into the room closing the door behind her.

"I heard shouting what's going on?" Morgana looked up from the book she had been reading. "It's nothing, just talking to Gwen." Morgana could immediately tell the conversation had taken its toll. "I'm sorry…" Reseme nodded forcing a smile on her face before walking over to share the other bit of information. "Merlin isn't going to help us." Morgana's face dropped further before turning to slight anger. "And why not!" Reseme shrugged really not in the mood to show any more emotion "He said he sees nothing wrong with the girl and thinks Arthur deserves to have fun." Morgana's brow furrowed. "So he wants proof?" Reseme hesitantly nodded "Looks like it." The two thought for a second "What if I tell him I have visions." Reseme looked up at the girl surprised. "You trust him?" Morgana hesitated before nodding. "Yes." Reseme gave her an encouraging smile before saying "I suggest you tell him soon. I'll be there for you when you do." Morgana returned the smile "Thank you…for everything." There was a quick hug before things became a bit too silent for the two "Well you will need a good night's sleep if you're going to explain this thing."

Reseme tiredly made her way back to the infirmary walking in to see Gaius and Merlin still awake. "What are you guys still doing up?" They looked at her confused. "It's only an hour till midnight." Reseme nodded before continuing "Ok so that's late for me. Have a good night you two." Reseme was about to go to her room when she heard "Wait! Why don't you stay and talk?" She turned to see the two looking at her hope showing in their eyes. "Well it has been a while since we had one of our chats." She said as she sat down next to Merlin. "Ok so where was I?"

They had been up for forty minutes laughing and having a great time as a family. "You're joking!" Merlin laughed at Reseme. Reseme was just laughing at how embarrassing the story was. "No I'm not!" Gaius looked as though he were going to fall over "How do you even manage that!" "I don't know I was young and my parents weren't around at the time. They were inside cooking and I just sort of let the latch slip. Not kidding every animal in that fence came running out! I almost got pummeled myself!" By the end of the sentence and spaces in between everyone in the room was cracking up! "Do you have any other interesting stories?" It was Merlin who asked, Gaius already knew most, he never got tired of hearing them though. "Oh did I ever tell you how my first day as Morgana's servant went?" Merlin looked at her expectantly "No." She started laughing before she calmed down "Well just so you know I had only been here for a day when I started the job. I was excited and nervous and honestly just ready to make friends. I had already met Gaius and Leon but I really wanted to be Morgana's friend so I told myself I was going to be really friendly and do everything she asked of me with the most precision possible. I showed up and she was very nice and friendly and I thought we had a good start but then she gave me my first chore…cleaning out her horses pen." Gaius started laughing shaking his head. "I guarantee my face became five times paler! All I could think about was what I had done to my parent's animals. She asked me if I was comfortable doing that and I said yes just wanting to be nice. Well the horse didn't get let out but I did get my foot caught on the bucket and fell into its poop." Merlin was already laughing along with Gaius but Reseme wanted them to know the entire story.

"Yeah so I come back and Morgana sees me and I'm not kidding she froze. Like a statue. It would have been so funny if I hadn't been covered in poop. I remember she paused for a second before saying "I'll go get you some clean clothes. Go ahead and pour yourself a bath." I was absolutely shocked! I never thought she would offer to let me wash up. After I was cleaned up she asked me to mop the floors. Not too hard right? Wrong. I was completely and utterly wrong. Within five minutes I had every piece of furniture soaked! The floors were drenched! I couldn't move because any time I tried I would only slip and fall! Of course Morgana came in at that moment and while I thought she was going to have me fired then and there she burst out laughing!" Merlin watched in astonishment. "You were that bad of a maid!" She laughed while she nodded. "I was so awful. Morgana and I kind of learned together how to do her chores. She remembered some of what the maid before her and done. Then Gwen came along and she had already been doing some maid work around the castle before being assigned Morgana so the duties were just split. Now Gwen didn't spill a bucket." Everyone started laughing at the slight bitter tone of Reseme's voice. That laughter was interrupted when Morgana burst through the door. "Gaius I had another nightmare."

Reseme spared a glance over at Merlin to see him looking completely confused. Reseme hesitantly got up while Gaius talked to Morgana, she grabbed the small tube of a potion that she had come to know as Morganas medicine. She gave Morgana a small smile handing her the medicine. Morgana knew as well as Reseme that Gaius refused to acknowledge her dreams. That doesn't mean Morgana wouldn't try. "Gaius it's happening again! They're like the ones from before." Gaius shook his head giving a sympathetic smile as he did so. "What did you see?" She froze surprised that he was actually asking for once. She looked over at Reseme. She nodded her head encouraging her to continue. "Well I already told you about the first one, but she's here Gaius. Merlin and Reseme have seen her too. She's in Camelot. Arthur's in danger." Gaius struggled to keep his face straight. "Morgana take these and go back to sleep. Everything is going to be fine." Morgana looked like she wanted to say more but instead nodded her head quietly saying "Thank you Gaius." and walking out.

"What was that about?" There was a moment of silence as Gaius met Reseme's gaze. He knew she understood and respected his choice whether or not she agreed with it but he wasn't really sure how Merlin would respond. "Merlin are you familiar with seers?" Merlin shook his head before responding "Not much. They're…supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets?" Gaius nodded continuing "It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams."

"What's this got to do with Sophia?"

"The night before she and Ulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it" Merlin's face turned into one of shock and suspicion "Before she arrived in Camelot?" Gaius nodded feeling anxious about sharing this secret with anyone even his own family. "I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that (Merlin has come closer and sat on the bench near Gaius) some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think Morgana is a seer?" Gaius paused before continuing, voicing something that had only ever been said inside his mind. "I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur. This is why I didn't think it was a good idea for you to help him." Reseme frowned from where she had been standing listening to all that was being said "What does he mean you helped Arthur? Helped Arthur do what?" Merlin shrugged uneasily at the glare Reseme was giving him. "I covered for Arthur so he could spend time with Sophia." Reseme punched him in the arm quite hard "Merlin you idiot! Do you know what you could have possibly done! We should be happy they haven't already taken him. So instead of helping me you decided to go help Arthur who has no idea what he's doing?" Merlin took the abuse considering he knew it was wrong. He knew that when it came down to it Reseme wasn't exactly furious at him more than she was just worried about Arthur. Merlin waited till she had stopped yelling to gently take her by the shoulders and say "Reseme I'm sorry. I should have believed you and Morgana." She huffed causing a piece of hair to fly off of her face. "Fine you're forgiven." Merlin then turned back to Gaius to ask his next question.

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia."

"That's what I hoped. But Ulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color."

"Who are they?"

"It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

Merlin was up the next day before anyone, he had a plan…or most of a plan. He was going to make it up to Reseme and Morgana for doubting them while also keeping within his destiny and saving Arthur. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Ulfric's blue clothing floating by as he made his way out of the castle. He followed him of course…that was part of the new plan.

The journey wasn't too long but it was made more difficult having to keep quite so that Ulfric wouldn't hear him. He stopped trying to calm his breathing when Ulfric stopped in front of a lake. He started talking about requesting and audience and then suddenly there were dozens of little fairy like creatures. Merlin did take note they weren't as pretty as fairy's they definitely had a defiant look to them. He listened as they told Ulfric that he wouldn't be allowed back in Avalon. He of course was overcome with fear when the last words Ulfric offered were "I am going to give you the soul of the most valuable prince of all, Arthur Pendragon!" At this point Ulfric was yelling to be heard over the cheers of the Fai. Merlin watched in disgust as they celebrated the death of an innocent person. He would have missed Ulfric turning around if he hadn't been careful. He had thought Ulfric was just getting ready to head back but was confused when he just stood there staring, it was as though he knew Merlin was watching.

Merlin darted back to Camelot as fast as possible. He barged into the infirmary suprising both Gaius and Reseme. "Where have you been?" Gaius asked suspiciously, Reseme just looked nervous. Merlin sat down too eager to go through pleasantries of the day. "Ulfric plans to give Arthur's soul to the Fai in exchange for Sophia to get into Avalon!" He was out of breath from the run and panicking since he had no idea what to do! Gaius looked up in fear while Reseme froze staring at him wide eyed. "What!" The question was asked simultaneously. "This is bad." Was Reseme's response before they both turned Gaius looking for guidance. "You must warn Arthur." Merlin nodded getting ready to head for the door before Reseme's voice stopped him. "Merlin!" He turned back waiting for her to respond. There was a pause before she stated "It's midnight." There was the awkward silence at the thought of Merlin waking up the prince to tell him the girl he's infatuated with is actually a Fai who wants to destroy his soul would not go over well…."Right." He then walked to his room closing the door behind him.

Merlin was up and ready to go by the time the others were getting up "So how are you going to go about it?" Reseme asked as he grabbed his bag and followed to the door. He shrugged smiling over his shoulder. "I'm sure I'll think of something extremely clever."

Merlin marched his way into Arthur's room "Arthur I need to talk to you!" There was nothing but silence…"Arthur?" Looking around he realized Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Next thing he knew Morgana was in the door frame "Merlin you have to come to the court room. Arthur's requesting an audience." They ran as fast as possible and Morgana made her way up to the front where she belonged. Merlin walked up next to Reseme who gave him a worried look. At that moment they saw Arthur walk in with Sophia and Ulfric.

"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."

"Not too close I hope." Was Uther's amused response.

"We're in love. Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." Uther and Morgana shared a worried look, they both felt the same love for Arthur and had no idea what was going on…well Uther more than Morgana. Morgana met Reseme and Merlin's gaze shooting them the same worried glance.

"I assume you're joking." Uther laughed seeming to take the matter in a joking way considering Arthur had never been one for a serious relationship.

"No. I'm going to marry her"

"But you only met two days ago."

"We're in love." Both parties seemed determined and it seemed neither was going to back down which sent a dread over the entire court.

"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic had we, Morgana?" Uther looked to Morgana hoping she would be able to convince Arthur otherwise. She looked as though she were hesitant to answer. She didn't seem to think there was a chance that she could convince him otherwise. "No, he's full of surprises." The confusion was evident in her voice. While she knew what Sophia's plan was she didn't expect Arthur to move so quickly. Her thoughts were interrupted by the prince himself "I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?" It was a simple response that had a tone of humor in it but everyone in that court knew Uther was about to lay down the law. Arthur was too far gone to notice. "Out of courtesy nothing more." It was a bold statement made even bolder when Arthur turned his back. Reseme felt her breath increase hoping dearly that Uther would go easy on the boy. "Guards, door."….'a girl could dream.'

Uther stood up looking a little intimidating "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in." There was a tone of warning that Arthur just didn't seem to be picking up on. "You won't stop me. If I want to marry her I will." Merlin watched intently as Arthur stood up to the king. He took a glance at Reseme and Morgana to see both of them flinch. "Arrest Sophia and Ulfric Tír-Mòr…" Merlin had to admit he was surprised. Arthur himself looked surprised and walked forward "What are you doing?" While he covered it well with the tone of annoyance there was subtly a note of fear. Who knew what Uther would do? "…and inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." Reseme stared wide eyed and sorry for the prince as he looked worried and upset and just simply vulnerable. It was a tough blow one that Reseme wasn't sure she could forgive if she were in Arthur's shoes. "You can't do this." The statement was full of anger and pain. Reseme would have felt sorry for Sophia in the situation if she weren't trying to murder her best friend, not to mention the family didn't seem to be bothered with the idea of death.

"Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect. I will!" Arthur seemed to be as disgusted with Uther as Merlin and Reseme were inwardly, but because he felt nothing but love for Sophia he lowered his head in the indication of respect. Uther nodded seeming to be pleased with himself. "Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." While Arthur was relieved his love was safe he still felt fuming anger towards his father. He marched out the door not even sparing a glance at the eyes that followed.

Reseme turned to Merlin as soon as Arthur left "Merlin go to him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." The worry was evident in her voice. He gave her a small smile that he hoped she found comfort in before following the stubborn prince. Reseme watched Morgana follow Uther outside proud of her friend for trying her best to help Arthur. Reseme wasn't concerned for Morgana so she followed Merlin just to give him back up.

"I thought the King was a bit harsh." Merlin said trying to be understanding. Arthur wasn't going to be having any of it apparently. "I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you." Merlin knew he was pushing his luck but didn't care. "He did have a point though." Arthur turned not wanting to hear another word "I ordered you to get out!" He yelled completely forgetting about the clothes he had been packing. "I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia.-"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur interrupted. Merlin was calm and truthful as he spoke "I'm your friend." Arthur sneered, throwing down the clothes and stepping closer to Merlin "No Merlin, you're my servant." It stung and Arthur could tell as Merlin paused before replying "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted." Merlin was desperate for Arthur to see! "I told you people would try to keep us apart." Merlin rolled his eyes at his horrible luck. He knew he didn't have long before something bad happened and he needed for Arthur to snap out of it.

Arthur seemed genuine when he responded "I know I won't let that happen." Merlin looked between the two starting to become worried "Look, don't listen to her. She's controlling you." Arthur looked at him confused. Confusion was good that was better than angry! Merlin could work with confusion. "We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Merlin turned to Ulfric pointing "I saw you. I followed him. They plan to sacrifice you." Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes pleading for him to understand.

"You let your servants talk to your guest this way?" If Merlin weren't in the middle of something he would slap that arrogant tone right off of Ulfric. "I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me." Merlin watched as Arthur shook his head trying to clear it and decipher the lies from the truth. "Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Arthur frowned still looking very frustrated and confused. "She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."

"It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love." Merlin felt sorry for Arthur but knew he was doing the right thing. "They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff." Merlin reached for the staff attempting to grab it when Ulfric pointed it at him. "Na mben sis!" Merlin felt the blow grunting as he slammed into the wall.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled fear coursing through her veins as Ulfric stepped closer to Merlin. The two looked back the disgust and surprise evident in their eyes. "Who do you think you are?" Ulfric asked not even bothering to threaten to pathetic girl. "I think I'm the friend of someone of you just hurt." There was venom in her voice. She glanced at Arthur his eyes were red and he looked emotionally drained as he stared at her. She hoped he wouldn't remember what she was about to do. She looked back at the two Fai's in the room mumbling under her breath "eathde orfe hete ickedwe" Ulfric was thrown into the desk grunting as multiple objects fell on him. She looked to Sophia eyes basically saying 'If you want to hurt either of them you're going through me.'

Sophia looked scared as she looked from her father to the girl standing in their way. Sophia glared grabbing her staff muttering the same words her father had. The girl blocked the blow using magic of her own. She felt her body freeze in fear and confusion as the girl lifted her hand ready to use magic on her as well. What she wasn't expecting was the girl to be thrown into the wall behind her. She was confused until she saw her father start to get up. "Father who is she?" Sophia hadn't seen such powerful magic, well besides the boy she was now lying beside. Her father looked at the girl anger evident in his features along with confusion. "I do not know. Hurry we must go."

Morgana watched in fear as Arthur and Sophia along with her father made their way out of Camelot. 'How did that happen!' Morgana ran as fast she could to the infirmary looking for one of three people. She was relieved at least one of them was there. "He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him!" Gaius looked up while she could tell he was trying to hide it he was concerned as well. He knew that both Reseme and Merlin had gone to stop the two Fai's. "Slow down." He could barely understand a word that Morgana was saying. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true."

"I do believe you."

"I've got to tell Uther. Gaius: You can't. Morgana: I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die." Gaius had to control his panic at the idea of Morgana telling the King she has visions.

"You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft."

"I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die."

"Wait. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?"

"Yes, you know I do."  
"Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this. Morgana: But Arthur..."  
"I'll take care of it."

"Where are you going?" Morgana really didn't want to leave Gaius to do this by himself but if she had to she at least wanted to know what was going on. "To find someone who can help." With that he was out the door and on his way to Arthur's chambers.

Authors note: Sorry guys I really wanted to finish this episode tonight considering its like four chapters, but I just don't have the energy I've been typing this for a week and it's exhausting. I apologize and hopefully will have the next chapter out tomorrow. Have a great day.


	32. Chapter 32

Reseme's Story

Chapter 32

Getting Rid of the Wicked

Authors note: A quick thanks to anyone who favorite or followed this story. I know there were a few along with really nice reviews. I can't thank you enough for supporting me and this story. It means a lot and I'm really glad that there is so much support. Anyway if you want to have music during this I suggest copy and pasting this link and waiting till it says song it parenthesis. It's up to you though. Hope you enjoy!)

Song: watch?v=HisD22WhcXs

Gaius couldn't help but get a feeling of dread in his stomach as he grew nearer to the prince's chambers. He walked through shocked to see both of his apprentices on the ground…unconscious. He ran over to them even though all he wanted to do was hope they were alive, he didn't want to touch their dead corpses. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt Merlin's heartbeat. "Merlin." There was no response. "Merlin!" That got him to flutter his eyes. He waited as the young warlock slowly came to. He groaned before remembering what happened. "Arthur!" He sat up only making his dizziness worse. Gaius held him down "Merlin stop! You can't go on like this. Your lucky you even survived an encounter with the Fai. They usually show no such mercy." Merlin frowned "Why did they spare me then?" Gaius sadly looked at the unconscious Reseme. "It looks like you had a guardian angel watching out for you." Reseme felt his heart freeze as he leaned forward to check for her pulse. He was estactic to know she was alive, but she looked a little worse for wear. Many questions ran through Merlin's head at that moment but the one thing that overtook all of them was fury. She wasn't waking up He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before making his way up. "Merlin where are you going?" Merlin looked towards the two people he had come to care for more than anything in this Kingdom. "I am going to kill those monsters for what they've done." Wit that he started to walk towards the door. "Merlin."

"Yes Gaius?"

"It's that way." Gaius said pointing towards the actual door rather than the window that Merlin had walked towards.

"Right." With that he was out the door.

Merlin took off as fast as possible trying his hardest to reach the three before he couldn't save Arthur. He was falling and struggling to remain conscious after his attack. The only thing keeping him going was saving Arthur and getting rid of this scum. It digusted him to think they would sacrifice someones soul just to get where they want to be. It reminded him as he ran how awful the world was. He had been protected from the majority of it staying in Camelot. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Aulfric start the ceremony. He watched as Sophia lowered Arthur into the water. 'Think quick!' He closed his eyes deciding on a spell when he saw a staff sitting quite close to him. 'That could work.' He picked it up pointing it at Aulfric "Swilte, gold beorþ." The magic blasted from the stick killing him instantly. Merlin turned his head ready as Sophia screamed for her father leaving Arthur in the water to go to her father, in no mood to show mercy he pointed the staff at Sophia who froze upon seeing the threat in front of her. "Óga ceoles."

Not even checking to make sure she was dead Merlin took off into the water after Arthur. He dove into the water searching franticly for the idiot before barely seeing the blonde hair sinking lower into the lake. He grabbed desperately trying to save him. He almost sighed in relief when he caught hold of something before realizing he was still underwater and forcing Arthur against him as he pulled the two of them up.

He gasped for air trying to not to panic as he drug Arthur to the shore. "Arthur!" The prince stayed still which immensly scared Merlin. He shook him harshly slapping his face as he yelled "Arthur!" The prince coughed up the water that had been stuck inside. Merlin knew that was a good sign, Arthur would be fine. He always was.

Reseme sat tiredly at the table waiting for news from Merlin while Gaius worked on her injuries. Gaius checked her throat that seemed to have some bruising, going from that to her arms that were cut up from hitting the wall along with her stomach that was decided to have one bruised rib. She sighed "I'm really unlucky aren't I?" She said with a tired smile that Gaius returned. "You're an unlucky hero." Reseme frowned, "I'm no hero." Gaius gave her a look before responding "You saved Merlin, you know as well as I do that he would be dead if you hadn't gone into the room. Reseme give yourself credit for once. You did good." Reseme rolled her eyes "Fine, but only for today." He put his hand over her's giving it a squeeze. They sat there in the relaxing silence until Morgana came in looking rather confused. "Morgana what is it?" Reseme asked confused. She paused before saying "Merlin has Arthur in his room…unconscious." The two were up in seconds and running to Arthur's room.

Merlin, Gaius, and Reseme watched Arthur the entire night waiting for the prince to wake up. Finally when he showed signs of movement they sighed knowing they wouldn't have to tell the king about this. "Arthur? Arthur?" Arthur groaned mumbling something about a splitting headache. The three looked at each other before looking back to the prince staring at the three of them confused. "What's going on?" Another moment of silence before Gaius got up the nerve to say anything "Can you remember anything?"

"Oh! Oh my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him... What was I thinking?" He yelled more to himself than anyone else popping up in bed effectively startling the other three in the room. "Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night." Merlin said this awkwardly as though he weren't exactly sure how it would go over, none of them were quite sure how Arthur would respond. "I did what?"

Gaius hesitated before speaking "Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot."

"I don't recall any of this." Gaius looked at Merlin "It must have been some blow." Merlin gave him a shy smile while Reseme had to hide her smile. Arthur looked suspicioulsy at the three "What blow?" Merlin remained casual as he responded "Well…er…when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you." It took a moment for Arthur to process the information. "You managed to knock me out?" It was sort of hard for anyone to see Merlin physcially doing anything of the sort to someone of Arthurs height and strength. "With a lump of wood." There was humor in his voice as he finsihed explaining. Gaius wanted to make sure Merlin didn't lose his head over this so added "He only did it to bring you back safely."

"No one…can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?" He pointed menasly from Merlin to Gaius, he didn't bother pointing to Reseme considering he knew she wasn't scared of him in the slightest. Arthur plopped back down on the pillows before popping right back up. "Wait." They all frowned waiting for him to continue "That doesn't explain why Reseme looks like crap." There was the slightest of pauses before Reseme spoke up for the first time. "I was up looking after you all night. We had to make sure you didn't have a concussion." Reseme knew she honestly could have said anything medical whether it was true or not and Arthur would believe it. Arthur believed anything anyone told him when it came to medical stuff. Arthur nodded analyzing her once more before plopping down on his pillows ready for a good few hours of sleep. (song)

After quite a long talk with the King about Arthur's duties and Merlin forgetting Merlin was put in the stocks while Arthur got away completely ok. If you asked Reseme it was a crappy situation considering the entire stupid idea had been Arthur's. Though it didn't really matter to her as long as Merlin wasn't being executed. Reseme waited up that night doing research on visions and such when Merlin walked in food covering his head. She smiled as he cleaned himself up. "I see you had fun with the villagers today." He scoffed at the joke "Oh yeah, it's always a grand time." They laughed as Gaius came in going straight to his medical lab seeming to have just thought about creating something (he did that a lot). Reseme and Merlin shook their heads fondly at their gaurdian.

About that time Morgana came in. She looked at the two smiling at how adorable they were. Even though Reseme said she was done, Morgana still sinceerely hoped that she would find it in her heart to accept the love she was positive Merlin had for her. The real question remained would he ever get the courage up to tell her the truth? She walked over to Gaius "Morgana."

"I have had some troubled nights." He nodded grabbing the vial he had just been working on "I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?" She shook her head before turning to Merlin definetly wanting the subject changed "Arthur told me what actually happened. You must've hit him round the head really hard." There was humor in her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah a feel really bad about that." She looked back to Gaius as he spoke "Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep." She nodded giving him a gentle smile "Thank you Gaius." She walked towards the door giving Merlin a gentle smile before catching Reseme's eyes "See you in the morning?" Reseme smiled back "I'll be there." With that she was out the door.

"She must never find out the truth." Both heads turned to see Gaius watching the door. Reseme held her tongue. She would never think it's alright, but she knew that Morgana would be in grave danger if she did know. It scared her to death to think about what the King would have done to her. "Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life." Merlin questioned. "And it could've cost her her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret." Merlin looked from Reseme to Gaius "What do you think of this?" Reseme looked up meeting Merlin's gaze. She sighed looking towards the door as though she could still see Morgana standing there. "If Morgana ever finds out there is always that slight chance that Uther would find out. It makes my skin crawl to think of what he could possibly do to her." Merlin shook his head "He would understand. He's been with her since she was a child. He would have to know it's not her fault." Reseme shook her head "He wouldn't see reason, he has never seen reason Merlin. If Uther ever finds out he would have all sorts of treatments done or maybe even worse, have her killed. It's something that I could never live with and while it kills me to know what she doesn't it is much better than the alternative." Merlin nodded grimly before asking one more question. "Is she like me? Can she use magic?" Gaius smiled before responding "No one's like you, Merlin." He smiled as he watched one form on Reseme as well. "But she has the gift?" Gaius sighed "For her sake, I hope not."


	33. Chapter 33

Reseme's Story

Chapter 33

The Beginning of the End

Merlin heard the bells ring. He heard the sound of boots slamming across the tiles of the city chasing some poor sap who made a wrong move with the King. And Merlin heard a voice, the voice of a young boy. As much as he hadn't wanted to, he heard it. "Help me."

Merlin looked around searching intently until he saw the voice's owner. A young boy who had striking blue eyes and a very familiar face. He couldn't put a place for where he had seen this boy but he seemed so familiar? The boy stared at him a worried and pained expression on his face "Help me please!" He followed the boys glance to the guards and felt panic rise up in his stomach at what he was about to do. He attempted to slow his breathing as he went to one of the emergency servant entrances and checked to make sure no one was in them. With a quick nod of his head he responded back "This way. Hurry!" The boy ran trying his hardest not to fall over as he made his way towards the entrance.

Merlin kept the boy behind him just in case they got caught so maybe he could cover the boy with his body. This boy obviously had magic and Merlin felt a strange sense to protect him. He struggled to maintain calm as the guards footsteps came closer and he was forced to pick up pace. He knew they were barricading the castle and the Kingdom for that matter, there was only one place for them to go. He knocked on the door waiting as he heard footsteps come toward it. As soon as Morgana opened the door Merlin was quick to respond "Please help me hide him. They're looking for him!" Morgana help eye contact with the boy a moment before looking to Merlin "Over there." She pointed towards the corner of the room. Quickly pulling the boy with him he watched as Morgana fixed a certain to hide them and answered her door. "Sorry to bother you Lady Morgana but a druid boy is lose in Camelot and there were reports he was seen around here." Morgana shook her head playing clueless as she responded "It's just me and my maidservant here." After making sure they were gone she came back to get more information from Merlin but was surprised to find the boy unconscious leaning against Merlin. The thought that crossed through her mind…'this is bad.'

Morgana knelt down next to Merlin and the boy attempting to check for wounds. She winced as he did fearing she would only cause more damage. She looked up to meet Merlin's eyes silently begging for help. He nodded giving her the smallest of smiles before positioning the boy so that he leaned against Morgana. He then went to checking for wounds to find quite a deep one along the boy's stomach. It didn't look good, there was still blood coming from it and it looked quite fresh. Merlin sucked in a breath before grabbing some cloth that he had in his pocket the tie the wound as tightly as he dared. He looked up to see Morgana watching him worry evident in her eyes. "What do we do?" Merlin thought a moment before responding "We have to get him out of Camelot."

Morgana wanted to argue the thought but knew as well as the other two that they had to get him out. "We'll need a plan." Was the only response she gave before they were forming one. Merlin was to be watching to see how thick guards were and what were the easiest ways to get the boy out. He walked into the infirmary still thinking about the boy. Gaius was working and noticed Merlin's silent mood. "Are you thinking about this boy?" Merlin looked up surprised to see that his guardian knows him so well. "Yeah, it's just sad. He's done nothing wrong and there wanting to end his life for it, just being who he is." Gaius watched sadly not being able to help but think that this boy does remind him of Merlin. Merlin looked up hope in his eyes. "Do you think there's a chance that they will spare him? Neither of them have done anything wrong, there isn't even proof that they used magic in Camelot." Gaius stayed quiet until it seemed he had to say something "The father is to be executed tomorrow." Any hope Merlin had was gone. There was no other choice, they had to get the boy out of the city.

Reseme walked through the hallways trying her hardest to avoid all of the tight security the King had demanded was necessary. She rolled her eyes trying to not to think about how stupid the King was when it came to magic. She knew they had captured one of the Druids who had made it through, she could only hope the other one had gotten out. It was going to be nearly impossible at this point. Uther wasn't one to let things go easily. She decided she would go visit the man, see and hope that he wasn't from her village. 'Maybe I'll bring him something to eat.' Uther refused to give those who practiced magic anything, not even a small meal. The only thing that could be guaranteed was death. Reseme knocked on Morgana's chamber door struggling with the basket of clothes in her hands to get it opened. Reseme frowned as she heard whispering. She knew it wasn't the best of ideas but curiosity got in her way. She made her way in shutting the door behind her before moving forward to put the clothes up. "What are you two talking about?" The humor was evident in her voice as she walked up to meet her friends she frowned upon seeing their worried looks before glancing at the other person they were talking to…"Mordrid?"

Authors note: Hello everyone, sorry this took so long but with my new job and school and trying to come up with the perfect chapter I was struggling. I just took the last hour trying to type this without falling asleep because I couldn't figure out how I wanted to go about it. Just a heads up, this chapter and probably the next few are important! Just keep that in mind. I have someone reviewing this for me so it may be updated in a few days and if it is I will let you all know. Have a great day everyone and stay happy.


	34. Chapter 34

Reseme's Story

Chapter 34

You Can't Escape This Life

Reseme felt her blood freeze as she stared at the young boy in front of her. She backed up hitting the table behind her. Merlin slowly got up and came towards Reseme "Reseme?" She could feel her breath picking up, 'Why is he here! What's happening! Why isn't he at the camp!' She jumped feeling a hand land on her shoulder. She finally removed her eyes from Mordrid and looked to Merlin. "Where did you find him?" Merlin was slow to respond, fear for Reseme clouding his thoughts "Uh, I heard him. I followed his voice and he was hiding from the guards. Reseme can I speak to you outside?" She nodded "Just one moment." She walked over to the young boy putting her hand on his cheek. She smiled gently as he leaned into it. "Don't worry, I will not let anything happen to you." She turned to Merlin walking out the door with him in tow.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Merlin asked the question plaguing everyone's mind. "Reseme how do you know him?" She leaned against the wall behind them only looking him in the eye when he got significantly closer. "Reseme?" The hand gently touched her cheek just as she had done to Mordrid seconds ago. She was trembling and he could feel it. She stared into his eyes, the guilt and pain was evident in them. She waited for him to ask the question again. "Reseme how do you know the Druid boy?" She smiled sadly before responding "Because he's my brother."

Merlin felt so many emotions surge through him at once, the ones that were most apparent were confusion and anger. "Wait, if your brothers a druid what does that make you?" Reseme stared at his eyes seeing he already knew the answer and just hadn't accepted it yet. "I'm a druid." Merlin froze. He felt as though his heart had literally stopped beating. "You're a druid." He mumbled under his breath. He grabbed her write roughly pulling her into their living quarters. "Do you have magic?" His voice was low and in a whisper. She continued to stare at him hating that the looks that showed care and compassion were slowly turning into hatred and loath. Her voice came out in a whisper as she replied "Yes." Merlin seemed to be fighting an internal battle as he first drew closer to her and then shoved away from her as far as he could "So you've had magic the ENTIRE time! Every time I struggled with a spell every time I needed help you were there and didn't say ANYTHING!"

"I was helping you! I never left you alone. I was always there making sure that both of our powers were being used! Merlin if there was something you couldn't have done I would have been there. But I had faith in you and I still do! You haven't failed once." He shook his head laughing bitterly while pacing. "Stop trying to make everything sound ok because it's not! It's not ok! This is not ok! You've lied to everyone here! To ME to GAIUS!" Reseme looked down as he said this and Merlin **knew.** He just knew. "Gaius knew didn't he?" When there wasn't a response he couldn't take it running up to her shaking her shoulders "DIDN"T HE!" Reseme looked up at him anguish evident in her eyes. "Yes. Yes he knew." She didn't know what else to say as the betrayal displayed itself all over his face. "Merlin, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have another secret to keep. Gaius knew long before you came to Camelot. I didn't tell him when I first came either. He only found out because I had no other choice in the matter." Tears pooled in her eyes as Merlin refused to look at her. Instead looking at the floor. She gently lifted his chin "Merlin, I didn't tell you to keep you safe." There was something she wanted to add to that sentence but she wasn't that cruel. It wasn't the time nor the place. Something seemed to click with Merlin, this is the only time he looked her in the eyes. She could see the detestation glaring at her. "So the man that was taken in with the boy. Is he your father? The boy called him father." Reseme soaked in the information and it all came to her! 'They're going to execute him.' She couldn't focus on herself right now though. No Merlin needed her right now. "Yes, yes he is." There was a very long moment of silence before the door opened and Gaius came in. He looked up seeing the position they were in. Merlin did not say another word as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Gaius turned to Reseme for an explanation "He knows Gaius, he knows."

'Nothing lasts forever, every perfect world has the ability to shatter. It is everyone's choice to hold on or to let go, and sometimes letting go is a lot less painful than holding on because you can't escape this life'

Authors note: So so sorry this took so long! It's just this is a highly important chapter that will effect everything and it had to be perfect. I've been perfecting it for weeks now and just wanted to make sure it was everything it needed to be. Tell me what you think and can't wait to see you in a few days. Have a wonderful day everyone.


End file.
